


Then, the whining schoolboy

by ff_fan



Series: Seven Ages [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Continuation, Domestic, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-007, Pre-Q, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving to his new home. Falkirk Bond settles in with his new Alpha before taking his fist steps along his new career. Meeting pack, friends, family, rivals and teachers on his way to becoming Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder I have traits of Dyslexia and have trouble distinguishing between words at times. You have been warned.

As the newly bonded pair enter the flat of the Alpha male. James Bond placed the Omega on his feet after being carried over the threshold of his new home.  
  
Taking in the stale air of a clean but shut up flat. Falkirk Bond nee Holmes identified the lingering scent of his Alpha as well as that of another Alpha, just perceptible.  
  
Looking over the large open living area a dining table immediately in front of him and lounge area beyond. A closed off room to Falkirk's left with a gap between it and a pillar at the end of a breakfast bar. The Breakfast bar separating the areas of the kitchen and dining table. The far end of the galley kitchen opening to the lounge area.  
  
Along the right wall were three doors. Going to the first the Omega looked to James before entering. “It’s your home now. Explore” the Alpha encouraged.  
  
The Spartan room, basic, elegant and completely impersonal the scent of the other Alpha hanging vaguely in the air. “Alec's room, when he's in town” James supplied leaning against the breakfast bar, allowing the Omega to trace out his new territory.  
  
Quickly vacating the room Falkirk moved to the middle door. An indulgent but windowless bathroom greeted the Omega. Smiling at the Olympic sized bathtub, black tiled floor, white squared off fixtures and immaculate chrome fittings. Pleased with the room Falkirk moved on before he could climb into the bath and soak up to his neck, for hours.  
  
The final door entered into James', their bed room. The scent hanging in the air confirming it. Just like the other bedroom, a distinct lack of anything personal indicating it was just a place to sleep.  
  
The bed to Falkirk's left with a desk like dressing table and chest of drawers beyond. The balcony doors taking up most of the end wall. A row of mirrored wardrobes to Falkirk's right with a door at the far end. The An Suite, without bath held little interest to the Omega.  
  
Coming back into the lounge Falkirk walked passed the balcony doors. The lounge area held two parallel couches, a chair and coffee table between. A TV had been mounted on the wall.  
  
Walking along the galley kitchen, the breakfast bar on Falkirk's left with cooker, sink, under counter fridge and freezer along the right wall. Looking into the utility room before coming to press up against his Alpha. “Seen everything” James asked, wrapping his arms around the Omega.  
  
Nodding against James' chest. “you don't spend much time here” Falkirk said. “how can you tell” James responded dryly. “Oh the lack of the little things” Falkirk said just as dry  
  
Throughout the day the Omega repeated the circuits of the flat, going a bit further each time. Going out onto the various balconies, opening cupboards even looking into the washing machine. Each time returning to his Alpha, who had taken up residence on the couch.  
  
After the latest circuit having heard taps being turned on and off from what must have been every sink James waited for the Omega to return. Placing his scotch down as James heard the Omega padding closer.  
  
Coming to the couch Falkirk rolled over the back to be caught by James. Nuzzling the Alpha, Falkirk allowed his eyes to drop relaxing against his mate. “It's to early to sleep” James said, sympathetic to his jet-lag. “m'kay” came Falkirk's sleepy voice.  
  
Not twenty minutes later Falkirk completely relaxed, James supporting his full weight. Giving up James manoeuvred the sleeping Omega up, carrying him to their bedroom. The light from the low hanging sun streaming through the French doors. Gently placing his burden on the far side of the bed James striped him of his outer clothing, getting the odd disgruntled grumble. Stripping James climbed in beside Falkirk pulling him close. They would probably be up at four but James couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
\--  
  
Coming to awareness James realised, it was being observed that pulled him from slumber. ”Did I disturb you” Falkirk asked. “Wake me, yes. Disturb me, no” James responded reaching over and pulling the Omega close.  
  
“What time is it” James asked, nuzzling the Omega's neck while rubbing against his body. “Early, still dark” came Falkirk's breathy response, humping his confined erection against the Alpha.  
  
“Good, plenty of time” James said rolling on top of the Omega giving him a possessive kiss. Moving onto his neck, electing moans from the Omega James ran his hands up Falkirk's torso pulling up his shirt. Braking apart just long enough to completely remove Falkirk's shirt before laying kisses across his collarbone.  
  
Falkirk arched up against the Alpha wrapping his legs around James' waist trying to get more friction against his aching erection. Chuckling and pulled back attempting to slide the Omega's underwear off but his legs refused to unwrap. James growled as fisted the material and tore it to shreds. The Omega's newly freed cock springing up electing a moan from him as it came in contact with James' stomach.  
  
Returning to kissing the young man below him, James freed his own erection rubbing it against the welcoming slick heat of the Omega. As soon as Falkirk felt the Alpha's erection he rolled his hips engulfing him, deep and satisfying. Arching his back the Omega letting out a guttural moan with the intrusion. James set a slow rolling rhythm rubbing over the Omega's prostate. Just as Falkirk was starting to move with his Alpha. James stilled, deeply seated.  
  
Forcing his eyes open Falkirk took in the amused expression of his Alpha. “Stop playing bloody games” Falkirk said, brows drawing together in frustration. Leaning down James wormed his arm around the small of Falkirk's back. “Who's playing” James whispered into the young man's ear, rolling them over.  
  
The new position taking the Omega by surprise as he let out a squeak. James leaning back, hands behind his head. “Do what you will” the Alpha commanded. The Omega looked confused, hesitantly placing his hands on James' chest and getting a reassuring smile. Falkirk started to roll his hips rhythmically, tightening his muscles as he bit his lip. “Tease” James accused in a barely contained growl. “I learned from the best” Falkirk threw back, movement becoming more coordinated.  
  
As the Omega hunched over riding his Alpha.“Lean back” James ordered getting closer to his orgasm. When Falkirk arched his back, placing his hands on James' thighs behind him. The long line of his torso, exposed to the Alpha's greedy eyes. “Play with yourself. Cum for me” James instructed.  
  
Seeing a beseeching look on the Omegas face, “Please” James all but begged. Removing his arm from James thigh Falkirk fisted his erection, stroking it in time with the roll of his hips. Without his arm for leverage Falkirk's movements slowed in order to remain coordinated. Helping James started thrusting up into the Omega.  
  
Not lasting long with the stimulation both outside and in Falkirk coated James' chest with his cum. The pulsing muscles around James' cock and with a few sharp thrusts, the Alpha soon found his own completion.  
  
Falkirk collapsing on top of his Alpha. Not caring about the congealing cum between them or the cock still pulsing inside him. Falkirk falling into a doze as his heart slowed. James wrapped his arms around his Omega following him into sleep.    
  
When Falkirk shifted off James. Sunlight was streaming through the balcony doors. Feeling the Omega disentangle himself from him and the sheets James cracked an eye. Seeing the Omega stand on wobbling legs, shredded underwear being held on by the elastic waist band and cum leaking down his legs.  
  
As Falkirk dropped his sorts something broke in the Alpha and with lightning speed he grabbed the Omega's wrist, pulling down beneath him.  
  
“James I need the loo” Falkirk said. Ignoring the Omega James latched on to the back of his Omega's neck giving a feral growl. Spreading his Omega's legs, positioning himself. Falkirk arching up as much as possible for his Alpha. With another growl the Alpha mounted his Omega with hard, quick, sharp, thrust he soon came. Pulling out with a yelp from the Omega, before his knot could fully expand.  
  
Coming back to himself James pulled Falkirk to sit in his lap stroking his neck. “I'm sorry” James said not fully aware what happened.”It's Ok” Falkirk responded relaxing against James, his head resting the Alpha's shoulder.  
  
Not scenting anything but a relaxed Omega, “Did I hurt you” James asked. “No. It was oddly, comforting” Falkirk insisted. As James continued to stroke Falkirk's neck. “I really need the loo, now” Falkirk said.  
  
With great reluctance the Alpha, unwound his arms letting the Omega up. Hesitating, “Eh, you can come with” Falkirk offered seeing the Alpha's reluctance to let him go. Urinating with James standing by the door, was rather embarrassing. However, having his Alpha want to watch over him gave the Omega a sense of belonging that had been absent from his life so far.  
  
Flushing the toilet Falkirk eyed the shower. “Fancy washing my back” he said to the Alpha making for the glass cubical. “Do you trust me with your back” James purred, following. “No, but that doesn’t mean it wont be fun” Falkirk shot back.  
  
As Falkirk sat on the breakfast bar counter watching James' back as he cook something. “James” Falkirk called, when the Alpha's piercing eyes locked on to the young man he continued. “I don't know if daddy will allow it but there are some things I would like to get back”  
  
Giving a sympathetic smile, “We can work something out” James said turning off the ring and bringing the mound of pancakes over.  
  
“American pancakes” Falkirk said, eyes glinting at the sight of his pray. The withering look James gave the Omega would have sent him scuttling to a corner a week ago. Now however he just met it head on, mouth full of pancake. “what” Falkirk asked after swallowing.  
  
“They are Drop Scones” James corrected. “Since when” Falkirk challenged, smothering the remainder in syrup. “Since before there was an America” James shot back and eating his own at a more sedate pace. Falkirk just stuck out his tongue between mouthfuls.  
  
“So are we doing anything today” Falkirk asked handing the washed dish to James for him to dry. “Nothing planned. Scheduled down time” James said placing the dry plat away.  
  
“What do you usually do” Falkirk asked. “Well I” James hesitated before glossing over his usual post assignment activities with, “Sex, drinking and fighting usually”  
  
“Isn't four times enough” Falkirk said exasperated. “For now” James said wrapping his arms around Falkirk. “but I don't think I can handle a public outing yet” James continued tightening his grip and nuzzling he Omegas neck. “I don't mind staying here” Falkirk said nuzzling back.  
  
\--           
  
James phone ringing intruded into the pairs solitude a few days after they had returned. “I have to go in tomorrow” James said sitting back down throwing his phone on to the empty chair. “will you be all right on you own for a few hours” He continued, pulling Falkirk back against him and wrapping an arm around him.  
  
Pushing back against the Alpha and clinging to his arms. “I think so” Falkirk said. “You have my number” James said. Accepting his Alpha's reassurance Falkirk opened his book again, enjoying being stroked as James watched a football game occasionally swearing at the players.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning it was James' turn to wake the Omega with kisses and nips, ending in a mutually gratifying mounting. Separating, “Do you want to wash my back” James asked heading for the En Suite. “Given what happened yesterday, I wouldn't want to be a distraction” Falkirk insisted picking up James' pillow and cuddling it.  
  
Falkirk enjoying the show as James returned, dropping his towel giving the ogling Omega a cheeky smile before dressing. Coming to sit on the bed James cupped the side of Falkirk's face, fingers brushing the bond mark giving him a possessive kiss. “You smell wonderful” James growled pulling back. Blushing and thanking his Alpha Falkirk snuggled back down.  
  
“Don't spend all day in bed, lazy bones” James teased heading for the door. “You weren’t complaining before” Falkirk shot back, to the Alpha's retreating form. “That because I was there to keep you busy” James shouted, followed by the sound of the front door closing.  
  
Despite the physical absence of his Alpha the lingering scent and continued ache in his body gave the Omega enough security to doze off, not long after James' departure. Falkirk lingered in bed until he was physically unable to stay. Growling he plunged into the cold air of the room and darting to the bathroom. Coming out the En Suite Falkirk collected some clothes before plodded through the flat, making for the bath.  
  
“Falkirk” James called coming through the door. “In here” Falkirk's voice echoing out of the main bathroom. Putting the paper carry out bags on the dining table James approached the bathroom.  
  
Coming to sit on the side of the bath James leaned down to press a quick kiss to the sodden Omega. Pulling the Omega's arm out the water. “Are you sufficiently wrinkled” James asked examining the saturated flesh. Flicking his fingers, splashing the Alpha. “I suppose so” Falkirk said.  
  
Helping Falkirk out the bath and wrapping him in a towel James took in the Omega's clean fresh scent now so different from when it mingles with his own. Compelled the Alpha leant forward and nuzzle the Omega until his scent merged with Falkirk's again, into something calming. “I brought lunch” James said finally letting go of the Omega.  
  
“Great I'm starving” Falkirk said pulling on is clothing. “Didn't you have breakfast” James asked concerned. “I, no” Falkirk admitted turning to James dropping his head baring his neck. “None of that. I just want you to take care of yourself” James said tilting Falkirk's head up out of the submissive stance.  
  
Sitting across from each other at the dinging table. Falkirk still subdued from earlier, “James” he called. “What is it” James asked keeping his tone soft and comforting. “What would you do if I did something wrong” Falkirk asked unable to meet the Alpha's eyes. Getting up James moved to sit beside the Omega tucking him under his arm. “I can't answer that. I just don't know” James said stroking Falkirk's neck.  
  
“James please” Falkirk said turning pleading eyes to his Alpha.  
  
Taking a deep breath fixing his sight on the table top. “I would have to nullify any threat to the country” James said in a hollow voice.  
  
Thumping the Alpha's chest. “I don't mean becoming a terrorist. I mean” Falkirk's exasperated comment cut off by an example escaping him in the face of the Alphas ignorance. James sat back allowing the Omega's head to dart looking for inspiration.  
  
“If I break a window” Falkirk said pointing to the balcony doors. “There should be a glazers number about here, somewhere. I put a shoe through it a couple of months ago” James dismissed. Falkirk giving an Omega version of a growl in response.  
  
Pointing to the kitchen glaring at his Alpha “Fire” he demanded. “Fire brigade, phone's over there. Call them from the hall” James said, nodding in the direction of the front door.  
  
“What if wrap your car around a lamp post, poison you” Falkirk said in desperation. “Wear a seatbelt and the car has insurance, and you'll nurse me” James responded. “You're assuming it would be accidental” James bursting out laughing at Falkirk's petulant remark.  
  
When James had calmed down he turned Falkirk's head to look at him. “You want to know what would merit physical punishment. Nothing I can think of” he said. Falkirk letting out a little 'Oh' sound, his green eyes wide and wondrous as if the Alpha had given him something precious.  
  
\--  
  
“Could we go out” Falkirk asked one mid afternoon. Despite his unwillingness to let anyone close to his Omega James realised that cooping up Falkirk for nearly two weeks wasn't fair. “Okay any where in particular” James asked. Falkirk shaking his head in response, “just out”  
  
Closing the flat door they walked sedately down the the stairs to the main foyer of the building. Holding open the security door James guided Falkirk out onto the street.  
  
“There's shops that way and a park a mile or so that way” James said letting Falkirk decide where he wanted to go. The Omega looked to the Alpha for any preference but his poker face not betraying anything.  
  
“How about the shops” Falkirk said hesitantly. Falkirk waited for James to lead the way but when he remained still Falkirk took a hesitant step in the direction James had indicated earlier.  
  
James keeping pace with Falkirk occasionally brushing against him as they walked down the road. Falkirk taking in the area as they moved passed flats, houses and offices. Coming to the end of the road Falkirk looked left and right, seeing shops along both directions. Looking to James his face impassive Falkirk didn't bother trying to ask. Sticking to the same side they were on he turned the corner and started walking along the shop fronts.  
  
A gentile caress against his neck startled the Omega. Looking up to James who was smiling his approval. Falkirk ducked his head pressing against his Alpha. They walked up and down the street the Omega leading the way, at the encouragement of the Alpha.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning with great reluctance Falkirk pushed himself out of the comforting warmth of bed, to follow James to the shower. James insisting he could lie in but Falkirk shook his head determined not to waste the morning again.  
  
The pair ate their breakfast, James dressed in a suit and Falkirk in his now rarely used pyjamas. “When will I start” Falkirk asked cradling his mug of tea. “Tanner is fixing your security and history maybe a little while” James responded.  
  
“Will it be like what I did for Daddy” Falkirk asked. “Don't know” James answered, taking in the young man's appearance. “Going bit stir” he asked.  
  
Nodding, “I love our time together but” Falkirk trailed off. “You don't find it, intellectually stimulating” James filled in, receiving another nod. “I'll see if anything can be done” James said.  
  
James kissed the Omega before nuzzling his neck. “I'll be back soon” James said pressing a last kiss to the Omega before leaving.  
  
Wandering through the flat Falkirk washed the dishes, changed the bed and swept the floor looking to the clock realising James had been gone less than two hours.  
  
Sighing Falkirk plopped down in front of the TV and channel flicked. Antique show, chat show (a scum presenter calling guests 'scum' in front of a scum audience), antique show, sitcom(older than him), cooking show, house buying show, women only chat show(so nasty and bitchy it disproved the theory the world would be better run by women), sitcom(older than James), antique show, house buying show, sitcom (older than M) all interspersed with charity adverts aimed at those, least able to give. Giving up Falkirk switched off the TV pulling open the balcony door he sat on the metal chair looking out over area.  
  
“Hope you're not smoking out here” Falkirk jumped at James' sudden voice, lost in thought. He had been people watching his latest a postman moving from building to building. “It was a joke” James said forestalling Falkirk's uncomfortable look, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Pulling Falkirk inside James handed him a laptop bag and mobile. “A gift from M. I have inspected them for obvious explosives” James teased. Inspecting the computer Falkirk gave a half hearted chuckle at James' comment.  
  
James stood in the kitchen heating up some soup having left Falkirk to play with his new toys. “James” Falkirk called bringing the laptop over, “I think I broke it” he said hesitantly placing the laptop on the counter. “Well I don't know how to fix it” James said turning his attention to the Desktop. Running his finger over the track pad and watching the mouse respond, “Looks okay to me”  
  
“I found something strange. The Operating System is emulated running on a hidden lightweight OS” Falkirk started to explain. “Falkirk. I am sure you are talking sense but I just shoot things” James interrupted, looking confused.  
  
“But the hidden” James interrupted Falkirk by pulling him close and pressing a finger to the Omega's lips. With the boy silenced, “It's your laptop, fix it, break it, us it as frisby and if it pisses M off all the better” James calmly encouraged.  
  
“James, what about the monitor in the phone” Falkirk's words muffled by James finger. Again a conflict arose within James, the spy arguing to remove the security risk and the Alpha wanting to be able to trace the Omega. “Do what you will but I would like to be able to find you if anything happened” James said nuzzling the Omega before returning to the now boiling soup.  
  
About halfway through lunch James' phone rang. “Yes he found it. He found something on the phone as well. No. Yes thanks Tanner” Falkirk listened to James' side of the conversation ducking his head at the obvious reference to himself.  
  
“You apparently found the best surveillance program we have” James said sitting back down and tilting Falkirk's chin up. “Your Father has agreed to let you collect you things on Monday” James continued. “Thanks. Was M angry” Falkirk responded. Snorting, “Yes. She's tearing Q a new one now” James said eyes full of mirth, “couldn’t happen to a better guy”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in with his Alpha Falkirk now meets his best friend.

With James gone again Falkirk busied himself completely overhauling his laptop. Sitting at the coffee table sun warming his back as it streamed though the plate glass doors. A growl from his midsection alerted Falkirk to the time that had past while absorbed in his task. Coming to a natural break point as the new OS was installed Falkirk moved to the kitchen.  
  
Looked up at the sound of the door unlocking, darting behind the pillar at the sight of the wrong blond Alpha entering the flat.  
  
“Show your self” came the growling order.  
  
Slowly stepping out from behind the pillar, a gun levelled at his chest the Omega dropped into a submissive stance. ”Who are you” Alec demanded. “Falkirk, James' bound Omega” came the Omega's soft but clear voice. With the scent in the flat confirming the story Alec lowered the gun, slowly approaching the Omega.  
  
The Alpha circling Falkirk his head still bowed and to the side, exposing the bruise and teeth marks. James' scent clinging to him, wary but not, “Why aren’t you frightened of the strange Alpha barging in” Alec asked.  
  
“I know who you are” Falkirk answered, allowing the Alpha to circle him. “How” Alec demanded from behind the Omega. “how” Alec repeating in a soft menacing growl, stooping down to look the Omega in the eye. “I read, everything about you” Falkirk admitted.  
  
Wrapping his hand round the Omega's neck, slamming him against the pillar. “What have you read” Alec growled. Whimpering the Omega stilled as the enraged Operative pressed him against the pillar. Face millimetres from his own, “He is not coming. Answer” Alec threatened. “Everything” the Omegas voice a meek whisper.  
  
A feral growl permeated the room as Falkirk fell to the floor. Alec slamming against the wall before being dragged down by James in a high tackle. Despite being taken by surprise the other Alpha quickly recovered using his leg to push James away. James came back to quickly for Alec. Wrestling him to the ground and wrapping his arm around Alec's neck, squeezing. “James” Falkirk's quite voice cutting through his fury.  
  
James turning to the Omega who looked on in horror, gently shaking his head. James realised that Alec was loosing consciousness. Slowly releasing the subdued Alpha James pulled back standing between Alec and Falkirk ready to attack if provoked.  
  
Alec carefully getting up, seeing Falkirk looking on form behind James. The threatening growl James emitted brought Alec's full attention to him. Maintaining mutually aggressive eye contact Alec backed out of the flat slamming the door as he left.  
  
Spinning on the Omega James ran his hands over him, pulling at clothing inspecting for injuries. “James I’m fine” Falkirk insisted allowing himself to be manhandled by the protective Alpha. Finally satisfied James nuzzled the Omega giving gentile caresses to the reddened neck. “I didn't think he would react like that” James said.  
  
When Falkirk didn't respond James pulled back, the Omega refusing to look at him. “What happened” James asked tilting Falkirk's head up to look at him. Unable to refuse James Falkirk took a deep breath “He was scared of me reading his file” he answered.  
  
That was confusing they had known each other for a decades. They even met at Eton, James taking the expulsion to save the scholarship friend who was there by merit alone. Despite what the official record stated.  
  
“There's nothing in his file” James said. “No” the moment Falkirk uttered the word James knew he was lying. “Please don't make me tell you” Falkirk begged at the look James gave him. “Why” James asked unwilling to force the information out of him.  
  
“Do you like me knowing everything written about you” Falkirk responded. “He should be used to a stranger knowing things about him” James dismissed.  
  
Falkirk pressed close to James nuzzling him. “So you wouldn't mind Alec knowing about Hannes Oberhauser” Falkirk said, cringing in anticipation of the Alpha's aggression.  
  
The shiver that ran through the James answered Falkirk. Giving the Alpha's neck an apologetic lick as he nuzzled him. “sorry” Falkirk said.  
  
Dragging the Omega to sit in his lap James made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch. Stroking and caressing the Omega until he started to relax, James breathing deeply. Allowing the Omega's pheromones to erode his own anger and frustration into a mutually blissful state.  
  
Tracking the arcing sun, dipping below the rise of the skyline. “What are you going to do about Alec” Falkirk asked. “Why is this so important to you” James asked. “He is your friend. If it wasn't for Alec what would you be now” Falkirk accused.  
  
“You're not going to leave this” James said resigning himself to Falkirk's stubbornness.”I'm not letting you leave it” Falkirk insisted hesitantly.  
  
“Fine, but I reserve the right to kick the shit out of him” James' petulant comment ending in a hiss as sharp teeth nipped his pectoral muscle. “Be nice, please” Falkirk ordered. Huffing his displeasure James returned to stroking the Omega.  
  
He was also curious about Falkirk’s behaviour, defending Alec. James trusted his friend and he hated having to fight him. The thought there was something Alec didn't trust him with leaving a knot in his chest.  
  
After their evening meal James pulled Falkirk into a deep kiss before pulling back. “don't wait up” James instructed heading out.  
  
“Bugger off” the barman shouted as James entered the pub. “The other one's, already started a fight today”  
  
At least he was getting closer the last few places had no sign of Alec. Turning, James leaving before the bouncers could slow him down.  
  
With nowhere else James tried one of their final haunts of an evening. It was not the usual dive but an upmarket bar good for hunting a bed partner for the night. They usually stood out against the overly manicured Alpha males that frequented the place. Hopefully Alec had not found his conquest of the night yet. James moved through the groups of men and women, Alphas or Betas no Omegas he could detect.  
  
Prowling on James was stopped short by a Alpha woman wrapping her arm around his, “I think you've found what your looking for” she said sultry and full of promise. Not sure if he recognised her or not, “You have no idea what I'm looking for” he said extricating himself.  
  
“God's gift, you don't even need to try do you” came the malevolent tone from the bar. Going over to Alpha covered in more bruises than James left him with. “Enjoying yourself” James said casually. “Screw you” Alec said, spite dripping from his words.  
  
“What’s wrong with you” James asked. “You mean your bitch kept his mouth shut” James slammed Alec’s head against the counter growling. Alec’s alcohol inhibited body was unable to respond to James and couldn't do more than give a half hearted growl.  
  
Letting go it took Alec several attempts to straighten up. “What do you want James” Alec said propping himself up. “despite acting like a wanker, I still trust you. I think Falkirk dose as well” James shot with Alec grunted in response.  
  
“You can come back” James unsure if his words were getting through to the drunk Alpha. Pressing Alec’s head back to the counter pinning him. “You will apologise and if you ever touch him again, I will end you” James whispered, promise in his voice.  
  
James released Alec to slide down the bar, crumpling in a drunken stupor. “Sir time to leave” one of three guys in cheap suits said, surrounding them. If Alec had been in a better state James would have dearly loved making the bouncers work for there pay. Pulling the paralytic Alpha's arm over his shoulder James hoisted him to his feet dragging him out.  
  
Not since some hell hole in Africa had James pulled Alec's unconscious arse this far. Relived at seeing the grey door of his flat James juggled his burden and key to eventually open the door. Dumping Alec in his room James moved trough the flat. Falkirk's laptop casting eerie light across the lounge. Looking James saw several windows open with text scrolling across them.  
  
Stripping, James slid in beside Falkirk pulling him close. “You found him” Falkirk stated turning to press into the crook of his neck. “Yes. Your computer” Falkirk tensed at the question.  
  
“Just getting rid of some stuff” Falkirk said dismissively. “Will you get caught” James asked. “Define, caught” Falkirk hedged. “Will you be tracked back here” James said getting concerned, at what his Omega is up to. “Track, No. Suspect, probably. Assuming the changes are noticed” Falkirk said.  
  
“And why wouldn't the changes be noticed” James asked. “Because I built the system, designed the database, populated most of it and secured it. I doubt there has been sufficient time for anyone to become familiar with it, in the time I have been away” Falkirk elaborated.  
  
“You're sure” James asked. “Yes. Do you want Daddy to know everything I do” came Falkirk's exasperated voice. “I trust you” James said stroking Falkirk's back.  
  
The next morning James was able to get up and dressed without disturbing the Omega. Alec was already up looking perplexed by the scrolling text on the laptop's screen as he lay on the couch. A pint glass of fizzing orange liquid in one hand and an ice pack resting on the other.  
  
“How's the head” a pained growl answering James. Resting his hand on the other Alpha's shoulder a subtle reminder of the imposed conditions. “I'll be back about lunch time” James said exiting the flat.  
  
An hour or so later Falkirk pulled himself out of bed gathering clothes he exited the bedroom. Alec still on the couch lightly snoring, head pillowed on the arm rest and the half finished glass balanced on his forehead. Darting to the main bathroom locking the door behind him Falkirk spent the next few hours in the warm water.  
  
Slowly opening the door Falkirk could see Alec sitting up on the couch. “I'm not going to attack” came the rough voice. Falkirk rounding the dining table to the kitchen keeping as much distance from lounge area as possible.  
  
“You didn't tell him anything” Alec's voice closer than Falkirk expected. Looking to the other end of the kitchen where Alec now stood. Falkirk shook his head before lowering it submissively. “Why didn't you” Alec asked tone calm but his body language and scent all but impossible for Falkirk to read.  
  
Giving a non-committal shrug, “Every one has secrets” Falkirk said. “and you keep them from your Alpha” Falkirk giving a tiny nod at Alec's accusation. “Why are our names flash up on the screen” Alec asked pointing to the laptop.  
  
“I got information for Daddy. I'm fixing it” Falkirk said. “How” Alec prompted believing the Omega wouldn’t act without direction. “Anything about James, you and M that hasn't been accessed will be altered” Falkirk said. Still confused by Falkirk's explanation Alec stepped forward, the Omega backing up until he hit the utility room door.  
  
Picking up the kettle Alec poured the water. “Milk” Alec asked, after receiving a shake, “sugar” another shake of the head. Removing the tea bag Alec took the mug placing it on one end coffee table. “Sit” he commanded taking a seat as far away as possible.  
  
Slowly the Omega moved through the kitchen into the lounge and sat. Alec indicating the mug the Omega slowly picked it up cradling the warm ceramic. “I would like to know who you are, how you came to be here and how you came by your information” Alec said in a calm but intimidating tone  
  
So Falkirk outlined what he had done for his Father, his kidnapping, his rescue by James and prospective recruitment by M. Alec sat back listening to the Omega's tale knowing he had glossed over the details but accepting it wasn't out deceit.  
  
Standing Alec approached the Omega on the opposite couch. Running his hand through his still damp hair and brushing his knuckles over the exposed neck. Playing a hunch Alec cast his eyes over the flat before removing the mug from the Omega's grasp and pulling him to his feet.  
  
Guiding Falkirk trough the kitchen and into the utility room. The Omega trembling slightly, fear tainting the air of the confined space. Pointing to the empty space Falkirk stood trapped, the window behind him, the washing machine to his right, wall to the left and Alec in front of him blocking the exit.  
  
Opening the cupboard Alec pulled out James meagre supplies of extra bedding, tossing them at the Omegas feet. Closing the cupboard door Alec leaned against it and sliding down until he was crouching. Falkirk now having to look down on him.  
  
“Take the sheet and lay it on the floor” Alec said the cold detached tone replaced by something a little warmer. Falkirk complying, Alec took the Omega through the construction of his first proper nest. Eventually creating a cocoon of soft fabric that enveloped the Omega shielding him from view. Silently Alec pushed himself up and left the Omega in peace.  
  
Raiding the fridge Alec pulled out bits and pieces making sandwiches. Looking to the utility room he poured a glass of milk. Placing the food at the opening of the nest, like an offering. Pleased at the subtle scent of the relaxed Omega.  
  
James entered to flat to Alec flicking trough the TV, “Where's Falkirk”  
  
Alec pointed to the utility room. Concerned James moved towards it. “Don't disturb his nest” Alec warned. Looking in the faint scent of the relaxed Omega seeping into the air. A plate containing crusts, sliced pickles and an empty glass.  
  
Crouching down, “Are you alright” James asked. An affirmative sound muffled by the fabric his answer. Reaching to pick up the dishes the Omega's hand emerged to stroke the back of James' and returning to the darkness.  
  
“What's going on” James asked, coming back to the lounge. “Have you not wondered about the bath or hanging around in bed” Alec shot back  
  
“Isn't it an Omega thing” James answered. “Yes James, it is” Alec's tone condescending. Continuing over James growl, “The bed brings him security but your scent is stimulating. The bath is warm and comforting but not secure. So I showed him how to nest properly”  
  
“Oh” James said still not quite understanding. “Just. James, never break a nest” Alec said. Shrugging, “okay” James responded.  
  
The soft padding of bare feet crossing the floor alerted the two Alphas to Falkirk's emergence. Pressing against his Alpha Falkirk's skin warm and flushed, already giving off the relaxed scent. He wrapped an arm around James' waist as the Alpha pulled him close.  
  
Picking up the laptop Falkirk set it on James' lap tapping away one handed. “do I make a good desk” James teased. “Wonderful. Now stop moving you are ruining my typing speed” Falkirk said casually. Shutting down the laptop. “There. Daddy's records of us, are now a complete fabrication” Falkirk said  
  
“No one tracked you” James asked. “They didn't get beyond the second tier of nodes” Falkirk informed. “Is that a no” James asked. “Yes James that is a no” Falkirk's answered.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning Falkirk moved through his routine quicker than on previous days. Getting up just after James had left and limiting his bath to half an hour. Setting up in the lounge with tea and toast Falkirk looked up to Alec's door, closed no sign of him and his scent still not as prominent as James'. Falkirk not thinking he was here but not going to go confirm his suspicions.  
  
Booting his laptop Falkirk moved trough the ethereal world, master of his domain but without motivation just wandering, assessing security and researching different attack methods. Beginning to cannibalise concepts and reverse engineered various viruses to create one of his own.  
  
The door slamming open made Falkirk jump. Alec came in weighed down by several shopping bags, some quite large. Dumping the bags on the dinning table and going to the fridge. “Well” Alec said indicating the bags. “What is it” Falkirk asked slowly approaching the shopping as if it was about to explode. “Peace offering” Alec said  
  
Moving through the bags, pulling out quilted blankets, cushions and pillows all of the softest cotton, cashmere, wool and silk. Each was laid in turn on the table. Coming on a large bag Falkirk pulled it open revealing mounds of silver grey fur. Running his hand over the soft firm bristles he pulled it out looking to Alec, “Is this real” Falkirk asked. “Yes, No” Alec said giving an unconvincing smile.  
  
Looking torn as he caressed the fur, ethical implication weighed heavily on Falkirk. “My parents hated artificial fabrics” Alec said, as look of pain passed over his face. Coming closer he could see the conflicting emotions in the Omega. “The tag said it was humanly farmed” Alec placated but the look Falkirk sent him was less than convincing. “It was still an innocent animal” Falkirk argued.  
  
Ignoring the fact last night's dinner had also been an innocent animal. “It doesn’t make you a bad person” Alec argued, sympathetically but unable to empathise. “no a hypocrite” Falkirk said petulantly.  
  
“I can take it back if you want” Alec offered. Falkirk pulled the throw close, with a quiet whined “No”  
  
Alec gave the Omega a soft smile and headed for the couch. “Alec, Thank you” Falkirk said to his retreating back. “well I was a bit of a prick” Alec said over his shoulder, vaulting the couch to sit. “Yes you were” Falkirk said  
  
Alec subtly watched the Omega wrap himself in the fur as he tested texture of the all the items before putting them away. Coming back still wrapped in the fur, Alec couldn't help the small smile. The miniature mountain with arms sat in front of him and started typing again.  
  
That evening Falkirk was still working on his program. Hissing, Falkirk slammed the lid shut a pout firmly in place. Looking up into the gaze of the two Alphas playing cards. “Won't do as it's told” Alec dead paned. “No” Falkirk said petulantly.  
  
Folding his hand James passed over some of his chips, dealing Falkirk into the next hand. “I don't know how to play” Falkirk said looking at his cards. “Well you have the best teachers” James responded.  
  
“It helps if you stop bouncing” Alec instructed as both he an James folded their hands at the Omega's clear tell. “Don't look so scared either” James said smiling and ruffling Falkirk's hair after his failed bluff.  
  
Despite Falkirk's inability to bluff and clear tells he slowly built up his chips. Out of chips the game came down to Alec and Falkirk. James passing the slightly bouncing Omega to refill his whisky. Coming back as Falkirk raised more than Alec had. Looking down James could see that the Omega had nothing. Alec threw his cards down leaning back, downing his vodka in one.  
  
Looking up at his Alpha Falkirk looked sheepish dropping his head. James' deep rumble of a laugh drawing Alec's attention. Sitting behind Falkirk wrapping an arm around him. James laid the Omega's cards out for Alec to see. Alec looked on stunned as a 5 of spades, 7 of diamonds, Jack of diamonds followed by a pair of twos.  
  
“Fuck me” Alec said. James picking up Alec's discarded cards to show four kings, starting another another laugh form James. “who knew the little, darling had it in him” Alec said pushing himself up. James tightened his grip nuzzling Falkirk's neck. “That was spectacular” James whispered into his neck. The praise sending a tingling feeling through the Omega.  
  
The dropping of notes on the table interrupted the pair as Alec sat down with another glass of vodka and a sulk firmly in place. With a little shuffling James pulled out his wallet adding his loosings to the pot. “I don't” a poke from James interrupting Falkirk. “You won fairly and deceptively” James said  
  
“Don't mind him he's just a sore looser” James said as Alec growled as the comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Mummy In-Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually read comments but I was curious as to why so many appears so quickly. I'm not going to discuss Alec but it was nice to read the theories and I enjoyed the debate. However what is common knowledge in the story universe and don't mind telling you Alec was born to two Omegas(Male/Female). When they died at about 12-13 Alec was already at Eton on a full academic scholarship.
> 
> Thank you to all who read, left kudos and commented and hope you continue to enjoy the story.
> 
>  
> 
> [Inspiration for Holmes house](http://www.wowhaus.co.uk/2012/02/19/on-the-market-woodlands-15-bedroom-grade-ii-listed-victorian-stately-home-in-darwen-lancashire-for-under-500000/)

“Come on time to get up” James said massaging Falkirk neck. “Don't wanna” came Falkirk's sleepy reply. “It's Monday” James reminded. “Really don't want to get up” Falkirk muttered. Rolling on top of the Omega nuzzling and kissing him until he couldn't ignore James and started responding.  
  
Showered, pressed and dressed in his charcoal three piece suit with his gold cuff links and pocket watch. James ushered the Omega out for a quick breakfast. A wolf whistle from the couch drawing Falkirk's attention “Going somewhere nice” Alec asked.  
  
“In-laws” James informed handing Falkirk his tea. “Need backup” Alec offered. “Got it” James responded holding open his jacket to show his holster. “and M still doesn’t know your back” James reminded.  
  
“The wicked witch watching from her broom” Alec asked.“Not personally” James informed. “A flying monkey then” Alec shot. “something like that, I think” James responded. M's cryptic warning about being watched ringing in his ears.  
  
As James drove his BMW Roadster out of London Falkirk getting more subdued as every mile passed. Passing a small village little more than a small pub/hotel, cottages and a church they came to the clearly marked, 'Private Road'  
  
Tuning into the private road James drove until coming to a high gate with security checkpoint. After handing over his ID the gate slid open and they were waived trough.  
  
Driving up to the picturesque Victorian house. Hudson a tall, older, blond man wearing the livery of a Butler, stood at the front door. While a footman was waiting at the bottom of the few steps, for the car. Stopping and removing the key James opened his door as the footman opened Falkirk's.

As James rounded the car. “Mr Bond, welcome” the older Alpha said, in a soft rolling Scots brogue. As he watched James positioned himself between the Alphas and Omega.  
  
“I'm afraid you will have to surrender your firearm” Hudson said giving a pointed look at the subtle bulge in James' jacket. “Won't happen” James said eyeing Hudson's own concealed firearm with a glare. It was enough to cow the young Alpha who wasn't even in his line of sight but the older was completely unaffected.  
  
“Come now Hudson, Mr Bond is family now” came a hard cultured voice. Giving a tight smile and small nod. “Very well ma’am” Hudson said, standing out of the way to reveal a tall striking woman.  
  
The new Alpha James assumed was Falkirk's mother. Tall, black hair in a French roll, elegant neck exposed and free of a mating mark and piercing intelligent blue eyes. She made a rather intimidating and refined package, in contrast to the little Alpha of a husband James remembered.  
       
“Mr Bond, James welcome. I am Violet Holmes. Welcome home Falkirk” She greeted with the sincerity of a spider to a fly. Falkirk couldn't maintain his indifferent attitude, pressing close to James' back, grasping the split of his jacket.  
  
James fixed his most charming smile. “The pleasure is all mine” he lied through his teeth, honey dripping from every word.  
  
Taking James' arm Violet led them trough the house completely ignoring the Omega on James' heels. “I thought we could have some tea. Falkirk always loved his tea” she said leading them into a drawing room. A classically decorated room with wooden and upholstered, French style settees, chairs and tables.  
  
Making sure Falkirk was beside him James followed the Omega onto the settee. “Shall I be mother” she said giving a pleasant smile but James had long ago learned to read people. He didn't know what the dig was, but he knew she was making it.  
  
“Milk, Sugar” Violet asked addressing James. “No thank you” James responded politely. The malicious look that passed over her face would have been to quick for most people to see, when James passed on the cup and saucer to Falkirk. Pouring another cup she handed it to James. Taking a sip, “Darjeeling” he stated. Getting a smile and a nod, “An educated plate” she commented. “No, my Aunt cared for it” James said.  
  
After tea and what should have been supposedly light conversation, that James knew was going over his head. “Perhaps we should get down to business” James said deliberately placing his empty cup on the highly polished wood.  
  
“Why doesn’t Hudson escort Falkirk and we can continue our wonderful conversation” Violet said. Turning to the silent Omega. James received a desperate nod, all to willing have his Mother as far from him as possible.  
  
Falkirk climbed the stairs the old Alpha following a few paces behind. Arriving at the second floor bedroom, “Is Thomas not here” Falkirk asked. “No Maste, Sir” Hudson said stumbling over the salutation. Giving a little 'oh' in response looking crestfallen at not being able to see one of the few people that had been nice to him in the house.  
  
Taking a deep breath and placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, “Sir. Thomas was killed during you kidnapping” Hudson said softly. Sitting on the end of his bed Falkirk scrubbed his watery eyes and playing with his watch chain, clumsy fingers not cooperating. Desperately Falkirk tried to hold back his tears.  
  
The bed dipped beside him as the older Alpha wrapped an arm around him. Falkirk wept silently for the loss of the closest thing to a friend he had here.  
  
Collecting himself Falkirk pushed away from the Alpha, who handed him a handkerchief to wipe his face. “Thank you” Falkirk said meaning more than just the handkerchief. And unable to look the man in the eye or he would start crying again.  
  
Opening his cupboard and pulling out a rucksack Falkirk crawled under the bed and after a few thumps, bangs and creaking a hand emerged containing Birthday cards, disks and a few other items. Reaching down Hudson picked up one of the cards that he himself had given to the young master over the years. “I wondered what you did with these” Hudson said to the emerging Omega.  
  
“Had to keep them safe” Falkirk said giving the Alpha a smile. Moving to the desk, “The master had your computer removed yesterday” Hudson informed. “It's alright there's nothing important on it” Falkirk replied going through the drawers pulling out or discarding items seemingly at random.  
  
Going back to the bed Falkirk squeezed his hand between the mattress and headboard. “Your father found it” Hudson said. “I didn't have time to hide it properly” Falkirk responded. As Falkirk packed away the items, “You father seemed less than pleased, reading it” Hudson said. “That's because he can't read it” Falkirk informed a cheeky smile on his lips.  
  
Seeing the Alpha's curiosity but knowing he would never ask, “It wasn't a diary. It was a work journal. It had Ideas, concepts and some other things” Falkirk informed. “Very good, master Falkirk” Hudson said, a bit uncomfortable. Only the young Omega had ever been able to truly read him.  
  
“If I may speak out of turn. How is your situation” Hudson asked. “Good, I think he really cares for me” Falkirk informed. “You do seem more, More” Hudson said giving a proud smile.  
  
Blushing and ducking his head at the praise. “Look at you” Hudson teased, straightening Falkirk's tie and collar giving a slight frown at the lint and dust on his fingers. Going over to the desk Hudson wrapped his fingers in sellotape and brushed down the lint and dust from Falkirk's suit. “Don't get used to it. I am not a valet” Hudson said gruffly.  
  
Turning and quickly nuzzling the old Alpha Falkirk pulled back, grabbed the rucksack and moved out the room face beet red. All before the Alpha could chastise him for the overly familiar gesture.  
  
Opening the drawing room door Falkirk froze, automatically dropping into a submissive pose at the sight.  
  
His Mother with her hand underneath James' jacket as James caressed her neck. Separating completely unashamed and unhurried. “Are you finished already” James asked in silky tones. Giving a nod Falkirk waited unsure of what to do. “Well I had a lovely time thank you” James said giving Violet's hand a kiss.  
  
Guiding Falkirk to the door the butler's fury well disguised but enough to put James on edge. “James” Violet called running her hands over James' lapels and straightening his tie, she looked at him a moment.  
  
Reaching out and braking off a carnation head she inserted it into his lapel. Leaning forward, “There perfect” She whispered into his ear. Seeing the butlers hands becoming fists behind her James thought it was time to make his escape before Hudson's self control broke.  
  
A couple of miles from the house James pulled up at the side of the road. Falkirk jumping when James placed his hand on the Omega's thigh. “It's not what you think” James said Falkirk giving an accepting nod. Unbuckling the Omega's belt and in a show of brute strength James pulled Falkirk to sit in his lap, nestling him under his chin and stroking his back.  
  
Most religions recognised marriage only between a man and woman. If needed and there was no other option some recognised unions between men if an Omega was present and Woman if an Alpha was present.  
  
Only recently had the law recognised male/male and female/female relationships and that was mostly out of gay rights movements.  
  
It was not uncommon, particularly for Alphas who married, for one or both to have a bound Omega as well. Further back powerful, rich or determined Alphas may even have had multiple bound Omegas.  
  
Fully legitimate children produced by the married pair would use Mother or Father. While recognised children produced by a bound Omega would be refer to their Omega parent as Mama or Papa. They would use Mother or Father in reference to the married Alphas.  
  
So when James said to his mate, “You had a Papa, who was not bound to your Father” he was talking about an Omega male with no recognised tie to his father.  
  
As sympathetic as James was Falkirk became distressed with the open secret. “I'm not a mongrel” Falkirk said, voice almost breaking. The term(similar to Bastard but used specifically for children of unbound Omegas) his Mother had encouraged Mycroft and Sherlock to use. And it still hurt.  
  
“of course not” James said sympathetically. “What do you know about your Papa” James asked. “Nothing. It was known, never discussed” Falkirk said quietly.  
  
“That's what I thought so I pumped her for information” James said. Pushing back so he could look James in the eye, “What information” Falkirk demanded. Relieved that the blank look was gone, “Do you want to discuss this here” James asked. Getting an emphatic “yes” and Falkirk reaching between the seats coming back with a pad and pen before making himself comfortable in James' lap.  
  
James went through the information he was able to extract from Violet Holmes. There was no name, He had been in the employee of the Holmes family at their London residence. There had been trouble with the police. Falkirk had come from Italy, after his Papa's death.  
  
“I'm sorry I couldn't get more” James said. Kissing James and shifting back to his own seat “It should be enough” Falkirk said a determined light his eyes. Folding the paper and putting it in his pocket throwing the pad into the back “Home James and don't spare the horses”  
  
“Aye Aye, Sir” James said, bringing the engine to life and tearing down the road.  
  
Despite Falkirk's order it was MI6 at Vauxhall Cross that was James' destination. Entering the underground car park James lead Falkirk into the building. Trough the underground labyrinth James lead the Omega to a set of lifts to descend deeper. The doors of the lift opened onto a wide arched corridor about two stories high and very long.  
  
On either side of the corridor, there were double security doors every so often. The first set of double doors, on the right had a plaque beside it 'Mechanics' Falkirk read as they passed. Then came the 'Armoury' on the left followed by 'Biomedical' on the right 'Cyber Division' on the left, 'Laboratories' on the right and 'Fabrication' on the left.  
  
James chuckled watching the engrossed look on his mate's face. “James why did we come here” Falkirk asked trying to look at everything going on around him, the odd bang drawing his attention to some closed doors.  
  
“Just M's paranoia” James said, watching Falkirk edge away to look at people in haz-mat suits carrying something from one room to another.  
  
“Don't worry nothing dangerous” a grizzled Alpha assured as he walked in the same direction.  
  
Falkirk gave him a hesitant smile and moved closer to his mate again. Finally they came to the end of the corridor where two sets of door covered most of the wall. 'Administration/Operation support' was inscribed on the doors themselves.  
  
Going through the doors a Silver haired Beta man walked up to them. James handed him the rucksack and he handed them to someone else “Shouldn’t be long, Bond” the Beta said. “Q. He's the one who messed up the passports” James whispered. Falkirk barely heard him or noticed Q so engrossed, head swing about.  
  
The two story room was quite wide. Desks and workstations dominated the front part. Along the back were isolated rooms, some with clear others with opaque glass. “They monitor operations” James informed. “private offices, Q's” James said indicating the balcony above the operation support suites. “what's that” Falkirk asked pointing to an arching doorway between two of the suites, there was another to the other side of the room. Shrugging, “Toilet” James said.  
  
“All clear” Q said bringing back Falkirk's rucksack. With reluctance and disappointment Falkirk was guided out.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some action and to see Daddy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who read left kudos and comment. ff_fan
> 
> Warning: References to historical rape.

Arriving back to an empty flat after having visiting his mother. Falkirk immediately pulled out his laptop and started to work on the information James had been able to extract from her.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day and evening, eventually setting up a trawler to weed out the information from various sources. Falkirk would then review it once collated.  
  
Looking up Falkirk took in the half dozen mugs around him and an empty plate he didn't remember eating. “You've come back” James said as he lay on the couch nursing a scotch. Alec in the chair vodka in hand the scent of a Beta woman, arousal and sex clinging to him to subtle for anyone but an Omega to pick up. Nodding in response and a bit embarrassed at being so absorbed in his task as to be oblivious to the changes around him.  
            
“There's food in the fridge” James said as Falkirk picked up his dishes. Bringing back the rewarmed pasta Falkirk nudged James legs off the couch to take his place leaning against his Alpha.  
  
“Demanding little thing” Alec teased. “You just noticed” James added. Showing the Russian Alpha two fingers, elbowing his own in the process Falkirk continued to shovel the food as the pair chuckled.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk followed James to the door dressed in his pyjamas giving his Alpha a kiss and nuzzle. With a “See you later” James left for work.  
  
Going to the laptop checking on the search bots, still running, pulling information. HMRC, the Met and DWP the process slow as to not arouse suspicion or show heavy network traffic.  
  
Falkirk finished spreading butter on his toast taking his breakfast to the table to eat, a sudden bang from the door making him freeze. Another bang and the door was pushed back slamming against the wall. Still frozen as a man dressed in black combat gear and visored helmet entered, baton raised and ready. As he rushed in, a pop barely making it over the sound of rushing in the Omega's ears. The man crumpled to the floor, blood spraying through the air.  
  
Alec fired a couple of shot into the hallway forcing the unarmed police back, having to call for an armed response unit. Grabbing the stunned Omega Alec pulled him to the balcony door. Just before Alec could pull him though Falkirk grabbed the laptop putting it under his arm.  
  
Grabbing Falkirk's wrist Alec hoisted him over the side of the wall and lowering him as far as he could before let go. The Omega's nails leaving a lines of red blood as he dropped. Vaulting the wall Alec landed beside Falkirk on the balcony below.  
  
Grabbing the Omega's wrist again this time Falkirk gave a pitiful whimper and a desperate pleading shake of the head to Alec. Closing his eyes and nodding Falkirk could feel the ground disappear again, hanging in the air and the sudden impact as he dropped to the the next floor.  
  
Backing up as Alec landed in front of him but instead of having his arm grabbed again Alec slid open the door. “Good he's packed already” Alec said going over to three holdalls by the door of the empty flat. Unzipping the bag Alec pulled out a dark grey hoodie looking at the size and tossing it and the jeans to Falkirk, “Get dressed NOW” Alec ordered.  
  
Pulling out his hoodie Alec reloaded his gun and attached a silencer. Tossing over a pair of trainers Falkirk fumbled to put them on as Alec slipped his feet into his own. Seeing Falkirk's fingers stumbling over the simple knot Alec relented and tied the shoes for him.  
  
Cracking the door open, Falkirk at his back Alec moved forward. Walking out Alec raised his weapon a single round going through the visor of the policeman guarding the floor. Opening the door to the main stairwell Alec dismissed it due to the number of voices.  
  
Going to the emergency stairs Alec cracked the door open this time he could hear a single radio echoing in the space. Quietly descending the stairs Alec glanced over the banister. A single officer paced the area in front of the fire exit.  
  
Indicating Falkirk should stay there. Alec vaulted the rail to land silently down behind the policeman. Wrapped his arm around the policeman's neck, thrusting a knife between his protective jacket and helmet. Dropping the body Alec called to Falkirk the Omega coming down the stairs quietly clutching his laptop like a teddy bear.  
  
Disabling the alarm Alec pushed the door open making sure the coast was clear. Looking up and down the street the heavy police presence deciding the direction to go, Alec pulled Falkirk behind him.  
  
Knowing where to go but deciding how best to get there, he couldn't get to his bike, cabs didn't generally run here, there was a tube station a couple hundred yards away. It was at this point Alec felt a tug. “Vauxhall Cross” Falkirk said indicating a bus approaching it's stop. “By Jove I think you've got it” Alec responded pulling Falkirk to the bus stop.  
  
“Two, Vauxhall Cross” Alec said to the driver handing over the money. Going to the back Alec dislodged a group of teenagers, sitting Falkirk by the emergency exit before taking a seat beside him. “Do you like musicals” Falkirk asked when the bus started to move. “Do you always make conversation after life threatening situations” Alec teased, surprised the Omega was giving off excitement with only a little fear mixed in. “Yes, I'm getting used to them” Alec chuckled and slung his arm over the Omega's shoulder.  
  
\--  
  
“M, there's has been a raid on Bond's flat. Shots fired, Armed Response Unit en route” Tanner said bursting into M's office. “Bloody hell, get me the Met” M ordered. “Line one” Tanner said  
  
Picking up the Phone, “Richard would you kindly explain why you raided the home of my Operative” M demanded cold and furious. “Well that decision has just ended your career”, “A justified response”, “I don't care, my people will be there in five minutes”, “You can put in a requisition for the bloody bodies”  
  
M gently replaced the handset. “Get Bond and the CCTV, they don't have Falkirk so we need to find him” M ordered. Tanner running out to comply.  
  
A knock and her door opening announced the arrival of James. “There was a police raid on your flat” M said flatly. As the Alpha didn't tear out of her office in a blind rage she knew she had him. “And care to explain how three officers died, seeing that you are here”  
  
“Guardian Angel” James dead panned. “If I wanted insolence I would speak to my children. Where is Falkirk” M said, temper raising. “No idea” James said truthfully, and shrugging. The glare she sent James did intimidate but he refused to let it show. A knock interrupted them. “What” M growled.  
  
Entering completely unaffected by M, Villiers informed, “Alec Trevelyan and Falkirk Bond have arrived at the main reception”  
  
“Well get them up here” M growled at her PA who was impassive as always in the face of Alpha's fury.  
  
“Alec Trevelyan is meant to be in Georgia” M said to James. “Is he” James responded.  
  
It took all of James training, strength and willpower not to squirm or duck his head. The woman sitting silently staring directly into his eyes. The tingle at the back of his neck it caused, usually a precursor to his fight or flight response. It was driving the Operative to distraction.  
  
A knock at the door gave no reprieve to James as M didn't break eye contact, calling for whoever it was to enter. Filing in, Alec entered with Falkirk on his tail. “I'm never taking a bus again” Alec commented and plopped down on the other vacant chair.  
  
“And this one gossiped the entire journey” Alec's casual attitude and Falkirk's lingering relaxed pheromones easing James' tension.  
  
“I don't recall inviting you to sit Mr Trevelyan” M said switching her glare to him. James sagged slightly, now out of the line of fire. Falkirk resting his hand on James shoulder also helping. “They screwed up you know it, I know it, now they really know it. You’re just pissed you have to deal with it” M's glare getting worse after Alec’s speech. “Mr Trevelyan three officers are dead we can not just brush that under the carpet”  
  
“em” Falkirk said drawing everyone’s attention. James place his hand over Falkirk's in encouragement. “Spit it out” M ordered, more calmly. “Two kills outside of the rules of engagement” Falkirk said hesitantly. “That would be inappropriate” M said. “He was still on active assignment” James added. “Double Oh Six has not been replaced yet” Falkirk said, barely audible.  
  
“Hay, I am in the room you know” Alec said petulantly. “Be quiet Double Oh Six they're saving your life” M said dismissively. “will do” Alec muttered.  
  
“Fine” M snapped and pressed the button of her intercom. “Villiers, have Tanner draw up the paperwork. Trevelyan is to be assigned, Double Oh Six” M ordered. “Q branch reports, they have found something at Bond's flat” Villiers replied.  
  
James lead the way back into the building. Exiting the lift, smiling as he passed workmen filling and painting Alec’s built holes. Entering their flat the frantic bustle of people and equipment almost over whelming to the Alpha. So used had he become to Falkirk, Alec and himself as the only scent or noise in the flat.  
  
“Ma’am” Q called coming over. “The upgrades are almost complete but this is what I wanted you to see” he said handing M a bag with a grid pattern imprinted on it, a tiny metal capsule at the bottom.  
  
“It's emitting a signal we found it in this” Q continued handing over another plastic back this one containing a red Carnation. “We found it in the rubbish” Q concluded.  
  
“Bond” M asked. “No idea” James said, impassive. “Just because I can't read you, dose not mean I can't read him” M said indicating the Omega behind James.  
  
“I suspect who is behind this but if you with hold proof” M warned trailing off before adding, “Don't turn this personal”  
  
“Never” James responded. “Leave Siger Holmes to me” M Ordered. “Yes ma'am” James said.  
  
“You're not going to leave it, are you” Alec whispered to James after M left. “Of course I am” James said giving Alec a malicious smile. Chuckling Alec wandered off to see what was happening in his room.  
  
“Bond” Q called taking the Operative trough the house. “Now pay attention. All the windows have been up graded, same stuff that protects the crown jewels” he said and hit one with a hammer. ”Windows and doors now have complementary electro magnetic seals” Q said, demonstrating the new window and door locks.  
  
“Now this I am particularly proud of” Q said taking James to the front door. “standard, thermal and low yield x-ray” Q said indicating the thing that looked like a peep hole on the front of the door. He then waved his hand in front of it as he showed James the screen on the back of the door and the camera mods. First a fisheye image of his hand, then the multi coloured thermal image and then the x-ray, like the ones used in airport security.  
  
“Two five ton pneumatic rams on floating mounts. Press this, the mounts lock and rams expand forcing the door closed” Q said indicating the things looking like large hinges. “magnetic seals around the rim again” Q said pointing to the rim in the door frame. Holding up several keys, “Just like your car they contain a coded chip in order to unlock the door. Picking the lock is now as ineffective as braking it down”  
  
“Panic button” Q said indicating a new light switch “And we have insulted the ventilation from attack. It won't prevent Biological or chemical contamination but it will slow it down and sound a warning”  
  
“I think that's everything” Q said looking over the flat to see if there was anything more. “Thanks Q” James said sincerely. “I believe that is the first time anyone has said that.” Q said. Ensuring that everyone had finished he left taking the last tool case with him.  
  
Sitting on the floor behind Falkirk arms circling his waist, “You seem calm given the days events” James asked. “I was safe and now I'm home and safe” Falkirk responded turning to give James a kiss before turning his attention to the screen again. “Don't kill him. I hate him but” Falkirk said after a few minutes. “I won't” James said. Leaving out that he was sending the newly appointed Double Oh.  
  
With the same hypnotic grace as a pianist James watched the Omega's fingers fly across the keyboard. Falkirk warm against him, his scent calm. James just sat enjoying being in the presence of his Omega.  
  
Reluctantly James pulled himself away from the Omega to prepare their meal. “he alright” Alec said drawing James' attention to Falkirk sitting at his laptop. Noticing the look on the Omega's face James made his way over. As he closed in, the Omega's scent started to cause concern. Sitting behind him James read over the Omega's shoulder, a document withdrawing an allegation.  
  
“What is it” James asked. Instead of answering Falkirk pulled up the relevant documents allowing James to move through them as he chose. Turning to press himself against his Alpha Falkirk clung to him, resting his head in the crook of James' neck.  
  
Navigating through the tax records of Freddie McLair, the last employer being a company that all Holmes servants belonged to.  
  
Moving to a Police statement, detailing an accusation of heat assisted rape. How Freddie had been offered a safe place to see through his heat by his employer. How after his heat cycle started the employer entered his room. Details becoming sketchy until the end of the cycle where he woke up in bed with his employer. Freddie naming his employer as Siger Holmes. The next document dated several weeks later, a retraction of his complaint.  
  
The next documents dated between the allegation and retraction, were medical records from a private clinic. The records started with a conformation of pregnancy moving through to labour and eventually a DNA test, positive to the supplied comparison. Falkirk had included financial information, a paper trail going from the clinic through shell companies and lawyers eventually leading to Siger Holmes.  
  
A new set of finical records lead from Siger Holmes to Freddie McLair's bank account in Italy. A lump sum as well as regular monthly payments until Freddie's death.  
  
A death certificate was included, with translated news articles of a fatal accident three years later.  
  
The final item was a birth certificate for Thomas McLair dated sixteen years ago next month. Maternal Progenitor listed as Freddie McLair with Paternal Progenitor listed as Siger Holmes. Signed by both parties.  
  
“You have to admire him” James said after sifting through the material. “To take someone like Siger Holmes through the court would have been all but impossible”  
  
When Falkirk didn't react James continued “Even with an unlikely conviction of rape. Your Father could have claimed both you and your Papa, with little or no recourse.”James added.  
  
“It was not just, but in the circumstances. Your Papa painted a dangerous Alpha into a corner and extorted the best deal out of him” this time Falkirk gave a slight nod at James' words. Relieved beyond anything for the response, James hooked arm under Falkirk's legs and stood carrying the Omega to sit with him on the couch.  
  
A blanket was draped over the pair followed by Falkirk's fur throw. James looked gratefully to Alec. Cocooning himself pulling the fur over his head Falkirk rested his head in James' lap. James stroking his hair and neck forcing himself to stay calm and relaxed for the Omega.  
  
“He's asleep” James said after a few hours. “I doubt it” Alec responded, “they can go very still and completely relaxed while being fully conscious”  
  
“He's drooling on my leg” James argued softly. “Falkirk are you awake” Alec called gently. “He's awake” James answered for his silent companion.  
  
Forgoing their planned meal Alec brought a board containing fruit, cheese and cold meats  
  
Alec pealed an apple, slicing off pieces he handed them to James who in turn brought them under the folds of the nest. Touching the fruit to the Omega's lips James felt him grasp the morsel pulling it from his grip. The Omega rubbed his cheek against the thigh in thanks.  
  
Coming out of their bedroom James wasn't surprised to see Alec still up. “So what are we going to do” Alec said. “despite his hatred of the man he won't forgive himself if we kill Holmes” James said. “Make him never forget though”  
  
Alec nodded to James' request and accepted Falkirk's shirt from the Alpha.  
  
Downstairs in the safe house. It was an unfurnished and identical in layout to James'. The assessment of the security running through Alec's head as well as the emphatic order not to act against the Butler (Alpha, Big, Blond, Scottish, preference for a Glock).  
  
Packing the items he would need ,Alec pulled out his pride and joy. The unregistered Stainless Steel Ruger Blackhawk .357 magnum. Placing the big revolver in it's holster and zipping up his jacket. Grabbing his helmet, slipping on the rucksack Alec slammed the door behind him.  
  
\--  
  
Finding a vantage point just outside the grounds and perimeter fence. Alec climbed the old oak tree giving a clear view of the front of the house and grounds.  
  
Alec couldn't quite see the main door but could see the drive leading up to it. The side door and two main reception room windows he had a clear view of. The area immediately around the house was open with manicured lawns and a few trees further back from the house.  
  
Watching the comings and goings Alec was able to identify some of the people from James' description the mother Violet and the Butler Hudson being the easiest.  
  
The Butler Alec could see why James respected. Every time the man stepped outside he would scan the area and through his binoculars Alec would make eye contact every time. Only experience and instinct told Alec that he had not been seen by the man. Hudson would pass through the house with no set rout or time, very difficult to predict or avoid.  
  
A steady stream of visitors passed through, delivery going to the back and guests to the front. Security seemed to be confined to the area just around the house. Concerned at an unaccounted movement from within a first floor room Alec kept a watch for the mysterious shadow but could not pin it down.  
  
Eventually on the third day after the thrilling games of how may slates on a roof and bricks in a wall a Chauffeur driven car pulled up. The squat balding man entering the house fit James' description of Falkirk's father to a tee.  
  
In the drawing room, finally the shadow reviled himself. Someone similar in appearance to Falkirk slightly bulkier and taller. Possibly early twenties dressed all in black. A condescending look crossed the young man's face as he spoke to the father who turned bright red seeming to explode with anger, gesturing and pacing wildly. Violet gave the young man an affectionate stroke of his wild hair as she addressed her husband.  
  
The argument continued long after the brother left, until Siger said something and Violet froze. Shutting the doors of the room she closed in on her husband a talon like nail an inch from his face tendons in her neck going taught as bow strings. She may have been angry before, now she was in a full rage if she managed to keep her voice down it would be a very intimidating scenario.  
  
They seemed to be hosting a dinner party, other cars pulling up. “Shit, shit shit shit” Alec said, seeing M getting out of her car in an elegant red dress with a man in Royal Navy uniform escorting her. They disappeared from view as they headed for the front door.  
  
As M appeared in the drawing room. For the other guests Violet would greet the gentlemen and Siger the ladies however with M it was Violet that greeted her. They looked every bit the Alpha, both equal in stature and capabilities about to rip each other apart using tooth and nail if required.  
  
As the party moved to the adjacent dinning room. The meal passed with M, Violet and Siger in a clear state of cold war. However the guests were either oblivious to the hostility in the room or ignored it. M did corner Violet at one point but moved out of sight of the window so Alec couldn’t see what went on between the pair.  
  
At three in the morning Alec dropped down from the tree forcing stiff muscles to move pushing himself across the distance. With practised skill he evaded the garden's motion sensors and not so quickly disabled the alarm on the doors at the side of the house. Silently moving through the dark drawing room and up the stairs. Alec listened at the door before opening it. Violet asleep with a mask and ear plugs as Siger snored loudly.  
  
Gently placing a cloth over Violets face Alec broke a vial, placing a few drops on the cloth and waited until he was sure she was under.  
  
Covering Siger's mouth with strong adhesive tape Alec quickly rolled him over securing his wrists with cuffs. Hushed mumbles and growls emitting from the Alpha as Alec tied his legs together at the knees and ankles. By now Siger was desperately trying to wake his wife. “She's fast asleep and when she dose wake she'll be off her face for days” Alec growled directly into Siger's ear.  
  
Hefting the Alpha's weight Alec carried Siger back through the house. Coming to a tree he had chosen some time ago Alec tossed a rope over a branch and hoisted Siger up by his bound ankles.  
  
Pulling out a flick knife Alec made sure the terrified Alpha could see the blade glinting in the moon light. Quickly and not to carefully Alec removed the man's sleepwear exposing him to the elements.  
  
Crouching down so he was at eye level with his prey, “Do you know why I am here” Alec asked almost casually. Receiving a mumble and shake of the head.  
  
Alec zipped open his jacket where he had stuffed Falkirk's shirt. Grabbed the back of Siger's neck pulling him like a pendulum to within an hair's breadth of himself. “So no scent of a pack member is familiar” Alec accused this time he got a frightened jerking head movement. “Good we can begin” Alec purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the international audience the gesture Falkirk made to Alec. It looks like a backward peace sign where the back of the middle and index finger is held up to someone. It comes from the English longbowmen who would hold up the two fingers to the French, to show they had never been caught and had them cut off. 
> 
> The concept about the heat assisted rape and why it would be difficult to gain a conviction. Like some of the news reports(Afghanistan, India, Jordan) I have seen. The perpetrator can avoid persecution if they marry the victim. The victim's family even encourage and forces it in some circumstances. I have hope for the good of people and humanity but I am not blind to the reality either.


	5. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what followed you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and continue to hope you are enjoying the series.
> 
> Note: Violence, reference to drug use

Wandering through the house Sherlock stopped, something wasn't right. Looking around, silence was the first thing that flashed in his mind. Swinging the door of his parents room open he saw his mother. Writhing in her sleep, arms flailing, a quiet whimper breaking her silence.  
  
Picking up a cloth on the floor, giving it a careful sniff identifying some form of ether and something more subtle. Going over to the bed Sherlock took a close smell, scenting his parents, a strange Alpha, and very faintly an Omega. “Falkirk” Sherlock whispered, identifying his brother.  
  
Abandoning his mother Sherlock followed the virtually invisible trail of clues, leading to the side door. Clinging to shadows a glint in the distance focusing his attention. Taking in the scene his father being beaten by the intruder. Deducing the situation an attack of revenge, designed to intimidate and warn. Abandoning his father heading for the gap in the fence, deducing from the intruders choice of entry point and tree the general direction from where he came.  
  
Alec caught the swift movements of Siger's eyes. Spinning, hand reaching into the fold of his jacket Alec scanned the area for movement. Seeing nothing but deciding it was time to cut and run. Turning back to the Alpha blood dripping like melted candle wax down his body.  
  
Squatting down to look the Alpha in his watery eyes Alec grabbed him by the neck with bruising force when he swung close. “If I pull this it will probably lift the skin” Alec said tapping the gag with his knife. “Now be a good boi and don't speak unless spoken to” Alec warned, cutting a slit.  
  
“Why, just bitch” Siger stammered, brokenly. The flurry of blows with the baton were the only uncontrolled act of the night.  
  
\--  
  
When the intruder spun Sherlock froze knowing being still, he could be overlooked. Seeing the intruder withdraw his hand from his jacket and turn back. Sherlock relaxed moving to the full cover of the tree line beyond the perimeter fence.  
  
From the tree line Sherlock watched the series of vicious blows hit his father. The intruder then reached down to speak with his father again. Before leaving the intruder delivering a particularly vicious, arcing, downward blow, directly to his Father's groin.  
  
As the intruder reached the gap in the fence he turned aimed a large hand gun. A crack sounded through the fields and meadows, followed by the house being bathed in light and a klaxon covering the faint echo of the shot.  
  
Sherlock had trouble keeping pace with the intruder trough the fields. Eventually reaching the village he went to a row of bikes parked outside the hotel. Mounting his bike the intruder tore off along the road. Luckily for Sherlock there was nothing but farms for the first thirty miles so it gave him enough time to steal one of the other bikes. It was a classic model without much in the way of security and fortunately a windscreen.  
  
\--  
  
“Hay, I come baring gifts” Alec greeted Falkirk coming through the door. “Oh” Falkirk responded taking the box from the Alpha, eyes lighting up at the contents. Pulling out the exquisitely decorated miniature cake Falkirk set about making tea.  
  
“I'll get my own then” Alec said, disgruntled. “You do that” Falkirk said round a mouthful of cake Alec grunting in response.  
  
“Well you don't like tea and I can't work that” Falkirk said pointing to the flashy coffee maker. “I suppose I can't argue with that logic” Alec said. “No” Falkirk said swallowing the last bite.  
  
Surprised to see Falkirk finish so quickly Alec sat with his own cake and coffee seeing plates, empty biscuit packs and mugs around him. Alec finished half his cake and placed the remainder within easy reach of Falkirk to watch it disappear like a mouse being hunted by a snake.  
  
“So when are you going to start” Alec asked. “Next month after my birthday, although I am doing some free lance work” Falkirk responded not taking his eyes from the screen. “What are you doing” at Falkirk's sheepish look Alec continued, “Nothing bad I hope”  
  
“No. Someone helped us. I'm getting information for him” Falkirk responded. “It's good to foster broad relationships. But don't take advantage and don't be taken advantage of” Alec advised. “Yes Alec” Falkirk responded petulantly.  
  
Going for the fridge after returning James pulled the door open to see nothing. About to accuse Alec of demolishing the contents James was stopped short by the array of dishes collected around the Omega. With a subtle shake of his head Alec told James not to bring the behaviour up.  
  
Half an hour after Falkirk had disappeared in to the utility room James turned to Alec, “What's going on” he said voice almost silent. “pre heat. He's building up fat” Alec informed. After a moments contemplation he continued, “You've never seen a heat”  
  
James shook his head to Alec's question. “you'll need some supplies and there are some things you need to know” Alec said before giving an overview of what he could remember of his parents. They died when he was young but could still remember the times they would disappear into a room and not come out for a week.  
  
“How has he been” Alec asked. “Okay I think. It's a mess though, he found others the bastard sired” James informed. Speaking very quietly, “I don't think he will be siring any more” Alec said, malicious smile in place as a matching smile blooming on James'.  
  
“He wants to speak with the officer and to go to Italy” James said after a moments silence. “And you don't approve” Alec guessed. “It's not that” James responded. “Listen James. Just because you can turn your back on your past doesn’t mean he can do the same”  
  
James never responded well to the events of his past and after Alec’s comment he turned to the TV downing his whiskey, no longer willing to speak.  
  
\--  
  
Alec buzzed the delivery guy up relieving him of the shopping at the door. As Alec unpacked Falkirk wandered over rifling through the bags, pulling out some breakfast bar. “Hay they're not..” Alec stilled halfway reaching for the box. The Omega glaring as he clutched the box to his chest.  
  
Blindly grabbing a packet Alec held it up, “trade” he offered. Falkirk slowly reached out a hand receiving the bag of muffins, he duly handed over his breakfast bars.  
  
“I never thought I'd have to deal with this carp again” Alec grumbled affectionately under his breath. Hiding the bottled water and individually sealed snacks, out of sight of the Omega.  
  
“He nearly went for the jugular today” Alec told James as they waited for the football match to start. “What did you do” James accused. “Got between him and the food” James chuckled at the response.  
  
As the game continued Falkirk return with a sandwich, sitting on the floor in front of James and pulling his laptop onto his crossed legs. James automatically reached down and started caressing the Omega's neck starting at his bond mark moving to the scruff. Circling to his throat, moving his fingers from chin down the graceful line to the collar bone.  
  
“BLOODY FUCKING, NANCEY” Alec shouted at the screen. Followed by a growl at the replay, of a player diving and getting a penalty. The Alpha's outburst drew the attention of James and Falkirk.  
  
Alec’s profile stark against the dying sun. Muscles and tendons taught, against the graceful line of his throat. Fury and annoyance melting after the initial outburst as Alec sagged back in what could only be described as a sulk.  
  
James still caressing Falkirk, collarbone to chin and slowed halfway up. Subtly looking to the other Alpha James rubbing his own neck, feeling his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed. “James” Falkirk called softly. Moving to scrub his bristled jaw James turned a disarming smile on the Omega. As James returned to caressing his neck Falkirk looked back to his computer.  
  
“So how much are you going to lose” James dead panned. “Fifty quid, but it's the principle THE CHEATING WANKER” Alec grumbled.  
  
“You're not a particularly good gambler” Falkirk observed. “Bugger off” Alec responded, “and a sore looser” Falkirk added their conversation batting back and forth a few more round until Alec would just growl at Falkirk's observations.  
  
“The wicked witch wants to see me tomorrow” Alec said hanging up his phone. “What for” Falkirk asked sipping his tea having moved to James lap.  
  
“Tomorrow I leave an Operative and comeback a Double Oh” Alec teased. James steadfastly ignoring the conversation going on about him. “Don't mind him he's just jealous” Falkirk teased. Growling, “You're meant to be on my side” James said petulantly. “I am” Falkirk turned and kissed his Alpha.  
  
“So did you think you would get Double Oh status first” Falkirk continued to torment his Alpha. Alec keeping up the pressure as well, “Oh I'm always first”  
  
“A rather selfish attitude” James leered at Alec. The phone sailed trough the air, easily caught by James. “Hay” Falkirk called, snatching the phone out of James' grasp as he started a text. Tossing the phone back. “You behave or I won't play any more” Falkirk chastised. Alec choked at the half obscene text to M.  
  
\--  
  
Moving about the kitchen preparing his and James' breakfast, a scraping caught Falkirk's attention. Going to the door and pressing the button to activate the screen. An image appeared, the top of a mop of dark, wild hair. Falkirk recognised his brother even without seeing his face  
  
Looking to the bedroom the cost clear Falkirk cracked open the door. Hissing, “What re you doing here”  
  
Barging in. “I've come to get you” a manic edge to Sherlock as he entered, flamboyant and arms flailing. “Shh” Falkirk hissed looking to the bedroom again.  
  
The Alpha's unusual scent and glazed intense eyes putting the Omega on alert. “The Neanderthal is long gone, unless” Sherlock turned to the faint sound of the shower and noticing the scent of multiple Alphas. Grabbing Falkirk's wrist, “Come on” he ordered and pulled him towards the door.  
  
Digging in his heals, “No I'm staying here” Falkirk said in a distressed whine. Dismissing him Sherlock used his grater strength and larger form to manhandle the Omega towards the door. A snarl escaped Sherlock at the sudden pain from his shoulder, looking to Falkirk with blood stained lips.  
  
“Let go you're ruining everything” Falkirk's whine, panicked but determined as he tried to yank his arm free.  
  
Before Sherlock could respond James emerged nude from the bedroom, growling and furious. Attempting to run but Falkirk's unwillingness to move meant that James' high tackle had Sherlock pinned to the floor without much effort. “James wait, brother” Falkirk pleaded. Suppressing his desire to smash the intruding Alpha's head against the floor James shifted his grip to restrain Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock’s eloquent but manic ranting concerning to James and distressing to Falkirk. James shifted pressing Sherlock's head to the floor and positioning himself to look the Alpha in the eye. The bloodshot eyes, glazed with pupils not reacting properly to the light. James suspected what was wrong. “What have you taken” James demanded. Sherlock spewed forth more meaningless words.  
  
“Falkirk, FALKIRK” James called to the Omega curled in on himself pressed under the breakfast bar. When Falkirk acknowledged his Alpha, “Go downstairs get the soft restraints” James commanded. “Falkirk, the Key” James called as the Omega darted out the door.  
  
Returning to Sherlock hissing and growling like a madman, and James' calm controlled demeanour. “Wrap those ones around his ankles and knees” James told Falkirk while nodding to two length of Velcro strips.  
  
Releasing Sherlock’s legs James was able to secure his arm and wrists. Leaving Sherlock on the floor glaring at him, “Call if he moves” James said going to get dressed.  
     
“I'm you brother you can trust me” Sherlock was saying, the voice of calm reason as James returned. Falkirk looking torn between his brother and his Alpha's orders. “Don't trust anything he says” James warned. “why” Falkirk responded. “He's High” James informed picking up the rest of the restraints and taking them to Alec’s room. “Not High, detoxing” Sherlock snapped.  
  
Coming back James hoisted the struggling Alpha over his shoulder as he growled all the way. James dropped him in the middle of Alec’s bed. It didn't take long to secure Sherlock to the bed but something about him made James think it wouldn't be enough.  
  
“Perhaps we should call daddy” Falkirk said hesitantly. “Yes, lets call Daddy” Sherlock threatened. “Go call Alec, tell him to get back ASAP”James ordered. Nodding Falkirk went to do as told. “He's not to act suspicious” James shouted after him.  
  
The moment Falkirk was out the door James covering Sherlock's mouth putting enough pressure to push him into the mattress. “I am giving you three options. One, you leave now and never return for any reason. Two, you get cleaned up and start acting like a brother. Three, you end up in a worse position than, dear, old, Daddy” James put every bit of aggression, dominance and cold malice into the warning.  
  
Lowering his eyes and his head when James lifted his hand, “brother” Sherlock said softly. “Good boi” James said rubbing the younger Alpha's exposed neck.  
  
“James, Alec will be back soon” Falkirk said from the doorway watching Sherlock respond to the dominant Alpha.  
  
Standing, James guided Falkirk out to sit at the dining table. Kneeling, James inspected Falkirk's wrist, red but not bruised. Relieved he moved his grip to the Omega's neck. “Do you know what is wrong with him” James asked indicating Alec’s room. “You said he is high” Falkirk responded looking concerned. “Do you know if he has a history” James asked Falkirk, who shook his head in response.  
  
“Now listen” James started insuring Falkirk was paying full attention. “He will try to reason, command, beg, bribe and threaten you. Don't listen to him, don't ever remove the restraints. He'll get though this come hell or high water” completing his speech and getting a shocked nodding from Falkirk, James nuzzled him offering support.  
  
Looking in on there subdued squatter a fur covered mound beside him Alec moved on to James. “Look what followed you home” James dead panned. “Not as cute as yours” Alec threw back. “You're still going to have to feed him, walk him and clear up his messes” James said  
  
“How far gone is he” Alec asked. “Not to sure Falkirk says he's always been, odd. Given the household I'm not surprised. He seems in good physical shape though” James informed  
  
The soft padding of bare feet on the wooden floor alerted the pair to Falkirk's presence. “James I don't feel well” Falkirk said. James opening his arms for the Omega to sit down. Catching Alec's eye James gave a subtle nod the Omega's scent becoming more heady by the moment. “Your heat is starting” a pitiful whine emerged from the Omega at James' confirmation.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finishes his detox, Falkirk and James spend their first heat and Mycroft makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a comment I have tried to improve the readability of the dialogue let me know if it is an improvement. 
> 
> Hope you continue to like the story and thanks for reading.

  
Falkirk shifting of him disturbed Sherlock's relaxed state. As the Omega shuffled out the room Sherlock was drawn to the strange scent lingering in his wake.  
  
Giving a soft frustrated growl Sherlock couldn't get his mind to see beyond the desperate need that had been clawing at him since Mycroft had dragged him back home. Starting to work his wrist in the soft fabric strap he didn't notice the new Alpha until the fur was removed from him.  
  
“Who are you” Sherlock demanded. The scent of the Alpha and the lingering scent of the bed not connecting in his mind.  
  
“Hay that's Falkirk's” Sherlock's sharp tone interrupting Alec as he moved Falkirk's fur back to the linen cupboard.  
  
Returning Alec gave his name and informing, “I'm your nurse maid”  
  
“This is going to be hell” Alec said as he came to sit on the side of the bed. He could already see the strain and stress the younger Alpha was enduring.  
  
Wiping the sweat from Sherlock's brow. The detoxing Alpha's head followed the path of the cool cloth.  
  
After Sherlock had fallen into a fitful sleep Alec returned to the lounge. Dropping a quilt and pillow onto the couch Alec lay down flinging his arm over his eyes.  
  
Snapping his eyes open Alec looked about wondering what had woken him. A clunking from the wall separating the lounge from James' room supplied the answer. Then came a growl with a quiet mewl.  
  
Alec chuckled remembering fumblings with the maid at their school. He kept watch while James was with her and James would return the favour. Then one of the Boys she had ignored told the English Master who hated James. When neither James or the Maid mentioned Alec and James admitted to seducing the Beta woman he was expelled.  
  
\--  
  
Getting Sherlock washed and fed Alec returned him to bed.  
  
“I need one more go” Sherlock whined in pain.  
“No” Alec responded.  
“Just one more”  
“No”  
“It will be my last”  
“Your last was your last”  
  
Alec pulled back as Sherlock continued to whine and mewl out his discomfort.  
  
\--  
  
As Alec cleaned up the detoxing Alpha. “I know what you want” Sherlock said voice sultry and deep.  
“What's that” Alec said in a bored tone.  
“You can have me” Sherlock's tone suggestive.  
“And all for the low low price of one last hit of Vicodin, Morphine, Heroin or are you old school and smoke it” Alec dead panned.  
Growling, “Stop touching me, fucking poof” Sherlock shouted.  
  
\--  
  
Getting the agitated Sherlock cleaned again and back into bed with fresh sheets was an ordeal as he just wanted to rest. As he writhed and whimpering in distress Alec brought one of Falkirk's nesting blankets to wrap around him. The suffering Alpha recognising the familiar scent in the blanket with the residue of the Omega's relaxed pheromones.  He rubbed against the cloth as best as he could. Finally starting to relax Sherlock drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
\--  
  
“Where’s Falkirk” Sherlock asked in a lucid moment, Alec feeding him some soup.  
“Can't you tell” Alec responded.  
“Why would I ask if I knew” Sherlock's tone sharp and impatient.  
“He's going through his heat” Alec informed.  
“You mean that Neanderthal is molesting my brother” Sherlock said, becoming agitated and all but hysterical. Sherlock's moment of lucidity retreating quickly in the onslaught of the pain and misery of withdrawal.  
  
\--  
  
“Get me some and I won't tell them” Sherlock begged.  
“Tell who what” Alec asked holding out a spoonful of porridge.  
“You're in love with the Neanderthal” Sherlock said as if he had won the argument.  
“feel free” Alec said.  
“You beat up Daddy” Sherlock said grasping for something.  
“James knows and Falkirk will understand” Alec responded.  
  
Finishing the Porridge Alec picked up the plate heading for the door. “Please let me go” Sherlock begged, brokenly.  
“You can leave any time but you will never come back and James and I will make sure of it” Alec said with Sherlock closing his eyes tuning his head away.  
  
\--  
  
“No pleading” Alec asked after giving Sherlock a drink at the end of the day.  
“No” was Sherlock’s determined answer.  
“No bargaining”  
“No”  
“Threatening”  
“NO” Sherlock’s tone becoming aggressive.  
“Okay Okay” Alec said backing off.  
  
“Bored” Sherlock stated as Alec headed out of the door.  
  
\--  
  
“Wrong Wrong Wrong, IDIOTS” Sherlock said throwing the paper across the room.  
“What is it” Alec asked, as he continued to work away. Sitting at his dresser.  
“They arrested the husband it was clearly the daughter” Sherlock stated, a glint catching his attention.  
  
“Is that a gun” Sherlock asked with excitement.  
“Yes” Alec answered absently as he cleaned it.  
“Can I see it” Sherlock asked eagerly.  
“Sure” Alec said, assembling the weapon and handing it over.  
  
Forgetting the paper Sherlock bombarded Alec with questions about the operation, accuracy, and damage potential of this and other weapons. “This is not the one you used on the night you tortured Daddy” Sherlock stated.  
“Carnifex only comes out on special occasions” Alec responded. Sherlock continued to ask questions, gaining his intimate knowledge of firearms from an expert source.  
  
“You don't need to do that” Sherlock said as his hand was secured in the restraint. Alec giving Sherlock a sceptical look continued what he was doing. The other Alpha flopping down huffing out a breath.  
  
\--  
  
A door opening woke Alec as he slept on the couch. Sitting up in time to see Falkirk's naked, bruised, fluid covered arse wobble as it disappeared into to the bathroom. The sound of water running filled the flat followed by James darting out, bleary-eyed and looking for his wandering Omega. Darting into the bathroom, A short whimpering hiss indicating James had found him.  
  
“James” Alec called.  
The thick scent from the bedroom permeating the rest of the flat, getting more intense as he approached the bathroom. As James appeared Alec kept his stance relaxed and non threatening.  
“remember what I said about Falkirk, after his heat” Alec prodded.  
  
James attempted to get the words through his exhausted and heat muddled mind. Breaking eye contact with Alec to look at the Omega behind him. Now up to his neck in the hot water. Giving Alec a nod James shuffled back to his room giving the sensitive and sore Omega room to recover.  
  
“Alec” Sherlock's sharp petulant shout grating on Alpha’s patience.  
“What” Alec growled coming to standing at Sherlock's doorway.  
“What's going on” Sherlock demanded  
“Your brother is out of his heat” Alec informed.  
  
Pulling at his restraints Sherlock demanded, “Let me up I want to see him”  
“No” Alec stated.  
  
Seeing Sherlock working his wrists about to pull free.  
“Falkirk has had an Alpha twice his size pawing, pinning, mauling and fucking him for the past week let him recover” Alec commanded.  
  
As compassion wasn't stilling Sherlock, Alec tried a different motivation.  
“There's also James. Despite being Falkirk's brother you're not pack. James will break your neck without a second thought the moment you approach his Omega” Alec warned.  
Still not working Alec grabbed the now free wrist pinning it back to the bed, “If you play your cards right Falkirk could nest with you again”  
  
This prospect stilled Sherlock staring directly into the other Alpha eyes, “Why” he asked.  
“James will be overwhelming and Falkirk will be sore. He'll need time to recover” Alec informed. Sherlock looked sceptical, “Just don't be a complete wanker and he'll come to you” Alec added for good measure. As Sherlock huffed and flopped back down Alec had to restrain his desire to punch him at the petulant gesture.  
  
Washed and dressed James reappeared with the bedding, taking it to the utility room. Alec opened the balcony doors to the lounge and his room to air out the flat. With a gentle breeze flowing through, the heavy scent of sex and heat was soon swept away.  
  
Several hours later a blanket covered mound emerged from the bathroom. Bare legs sicking out, the only visible part of Falkirk. Turning on the spot unable to decide what to do or where to go.  
“I think your brother would like to see you” Alec said.  
  
James followed Falkirk and watched him settle around Sherlock, piling together. Meeting Sherlock's eyes over the mound sending him a silent warning to behave. Holding out as long as possible in the face of the dominant Alpha Sherlock eventually nodded, dropping his head. Leaving the two brothers alone James returned to the lounge flopping on the couch to doze catching up on his lost sleep.  
  
A sharp rap at the door woke James from his sleep. Rolling off the couch James watched as Alec approached the door. As the screen on the back lit up to reveal an elongated version of Siger Holmes. Strawberry blond hair, thin sharp face and dark blue eyes. Pristine pinstripe suit umbrella hooked over his arm and back ramrod straight completed the uptight package.  
  
James had pulled a gun from the sideboard and stood ready out of the line of sight. Opening the door using his mass as a wall against any possible forced entry Alec greeted the newcomer with a threatening growl.  
  
The Alpha's pinched unimpressed expression answered Alec before he spoke.  
“I am looking for my brother” he said in a bored and uninterested manor.  
  
“Who” Alec said playing innocent.  
Exasperated, “I do not know what he is calling himself or what your, 'arrangement' is, but do know he is here so could we stop playing the fool” Mycroft said in his typical condescending way.  
“I never play the fool” Alec shot back.  
  
“Would you like to make this official, Mr Bond” Mycroft threatened, fixing a hard stare on the newly appointed Double Oh.  
  
Smirking, “Oh that didn't work out to well for them” Alec said nodding to the wall behind Mycroft. Alec could tell the moment Mycroft realised what the slightly lighter spots of paint meant.  
“Please keep your hands where I can see them Mr Holmes” Alec's accent going from a casual northern English to a full public school Oxbrige, enough to show Mycroft had misread the situation.  
  
Slowly turning back to Alec the door swinging fully open to reveal another Alpha standing several paces behind, weapon in hand. As possibilities passed through Mycroft's mind James spoke, “He doesn’t want to see you. I however don't care what he wants” James said indicating Mycroft to enter.  
  
“I told the Neanderthal to get rid of you” Sherlock said, giving a wince as he cringed against the teeth clamping down on him. Mycroft's attention was fixed on the lump covering his brother. The wide open balcony doors both in the living area and the bedroom, the through draft eliminating the possibility of scent identification. There were however very few people the sociopath would allow that close and only one he wouldn't react to.  
  
“Falkirk” Mycroft called reaching to the opening in the mound, jumping back at three sets of growls aimed at him.  
“Sit down” Sherlock commanded.  
Mycroft held off long enough to show he was not obeying but complying.  
“I think he wants privacy” Sherlock told the Alphas by the door.  
“I don't care what he wants either” James said dismissively.  
  
When a slight shifting of the mound and a corner lifted James could just make out the shaded eyes of his mate. James nodded and Falkirk buried himself again. Turning to leave the brothers James pulled Alec along behind him.  
      
“Relapse” Mycroft said indicating the restraints.  
“Stop stating the obvious” Sherlock responded.  
  
Shaking his head and moving on, “Daddy was attacked” Mycroft said.  
“So” Sherlock dismissed.  
“Mummy was drugged” Mycroft insisted getting worked up over the issue.  
“Perhaps it will improve her demeanour” Sherlock said enjoying working his brother up.  
  
Mycroft froze, giving his brother a weighing look. Sherlock's blasé attitude screaming a warning to him warning. “Do you know something about it” Mycroft demanded.  
  
The withering look Sherlock sent Mycroft was enough for him to put the pieces together. When Sherlock broke eye contact with Mycroft, he noticed he was being observed by twin green eyes from with in the darkened folds of the blanket.  
  
With a herculean effort Falkirk forced stiff muscles to move, lifting his weight off Sherlock. On unsteady legs Falkirk made his way out, crossing the open plan flat to Alec.  
  
Standing as the upright turtle approached him Alec waited. Letting his blanket fall open Falkirk pressed against Alec rubbing against his shoulder. The Alpha's arms coming up and around him gently.  
  
“You did it” Falkirk asked.  
Alec had to think for a moment about what 'it' meant. Coming to the conclusion that something had slipped when the brothers were talking he said, "Yes”  
“for me” Falkirk asked hesitantly.  
“Yes” Alec said sincerely.  
Moving to nuzzle the Alpha and give a small lick to the side of his neck. Stroking Falkirk's head as he lay it back on his shoulder a dopey smile played on Alec's lips. A nasty nip making Alec hiss and flinch back.  
“Thank you but don't endanger yourself ” Falkirk's harder tone and odds with the pleased smile.  
  
Mycroft stood, stunned at the display towards an Alpha by his usually submissive brother. From never having seen him so much as speak out of turn to chastising and biting not one but two Alphas within the space of half an hour.  
“He seems a bit different to a few months ago” Sherlock said quietly from beside Mycroft having slipped his bonds a while ago.  
“Yes, quite” Mycroft agreed  
  
“Tea” James offered an amused smirk on his face at Falkirk's behaviour. Falkirk didn't respond verbally but did sit at the dinning table, to be doted on by his Alpha. The others made conversation around him. Including an argument between Sherlock and Alec over something in today's paper and how Sherlock had been right all along. Falkirk ignored it all in favour of the treats James was bestowing on him.  
  
Alec and James escorted Mycroft to the door giving a friendly reminder of what happens to someone who goes against the pack.  
  
\--  
  
Over the next few days and weeks. Alec was placed on assignment to Georgia. Sherlock started to disappear. At fist for a few hours then stretching out, leaving first thing coming back late in the night and sometimes not until the next day.  
  
With Falkirk's immediate heat over James was able to go on short assignments or training exercises, currently in Gibraltar. Falkirk was slowly becoming acclimatised to being alone. So far with Sherlock popping in and out he had spent at most two days alone in the flat.  
  
Falkirk was also now in constant contact with MI6. Speaking to Tanner or Villiers he would do under the table jobs for M.  
  
\--  
  
A sharp rap interrupted Falkirk's work, suspecting he knew who was at the door by the uptight knock. Falkirk wasn't surprised to see Mycroft appear on the screen. Opening the door Mycroft entered placing a large wrapped box on the dining table. “Happy birthday brother” he said by way of greeting.  
  
“It is not a bomb” Mycroft said seeing Falkirk's concerned look at the present.  
“The last one was” Falkirk responded.  
Not quite sure what his brother was getting at but understanding enough. “Your Alpha and several others were quite clear on the point of your security” Mycroft pointed out.  
  
“Mummy and Daddy have no problem with you coming here” Falkirk asked.  
“They do not know” Mycroft stated.  
Falkirk sceptical a Mycroft's comment, “Have you ever kept a secret from them”  
After a defensive “yes” from Mycroft Falkirk poked at the box.  
  
Slowly unpacking the Blue Daisy design, Wedgwood tea service. The black background, blue flowers and white leaves. A teapot, milk, sugar, two tiered cake stand and six cups, saucers and side plates. Falkirk lay it all out. “Thank you it's beautiful” Falkirk said.  
“Well it is also a belated Bonding gift” Mycroft added.  
  
After christening his new tea service and light conversation neither able to truly discuss anything of relevance Falkirk showed Mycroft out. A quick call to Villiers, his primary contact at MI6 had a Q branch team out to inspect his gift and the packaging. It may be paranoid of Falkirk but his Father was determined and he would not put it past him to use Mycroft. While Mycroft may be assertive he was never dominant always seeking approval from those he saw as superior.  
  
Villiers arrived shortly after the team had cleared the china and packed up. “M wanted you to go over these” Villiers said handing over various papers. Looking over the first few pages of his employment contract. “I don't want this cover name I want to use my birth name” Falkirk said.  
  
“I don't think Holmes would be a good idea” Villiers said as carefully as possible.  
“It's Thomas McLair” Falkirk responded.  
Confused by the new name but still wary, “If that's your birth name it could still be problematic” Villiers warned.  
  
“The only true record, exists in the memories of a few people” Falkirk informed.  
“M will have to make the final decision” Villiers warned. Falkirk nodded accepting Villiers assessment.  
“Happy Birthday and see you Monday” Villiers said as he left.  
  
“Mycroft's been here” Sherlock said shortly after entering.  
“Let me guess the sudden appearance of an expensive tea service” Falkirk's comment cutting off Sherlock’s theatrics.  
  
Flopping down Sherlock threw a small box at Falkirk, bouncing off his hair to land on the keyboard in front of him. Picking up the black box with gold lettering.  
“If I wanted to return this would there be a problem” Falkirk asked with a knowing smile.  
“None what so ever” Sherlock assured.  
  
Falkirk threw the box of tea back at his brother. “So you don't want it” Sherlock said almost casually.  
“Yes I do. gimmie,gimme” Falkirk said, with hands out stretched.  
Sherlock duly placed the tea in the out stretched hand. “Thank you” Falkirk said sweetly, not caring that it was stolen.  
  
James brought home a cake which Falkirk, Sherlock and he shared after Falkirk blew out the candle.  
“I've taken rooms” Sherlock suddenly announced.  
“One squatter down one to go” Falkirk hitting James' thigh at his comment.  
“So what are you going to do” Falkirk asked.  
“Consulting detective” Sherlock said dismissively.  
  
“Is that title to make you seem important” James received another whack from Falkirk.  
“What is a consulting detective” Falkirk asked.  
Amongst the quick busts of statements. “pointed out the holes in his case.”, “gets threatened with arrest, not serious.”, “always correct of course” Sherlock informed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be some confusion about the raid on Bond's flat. The course of events is important. Some background knowledge on the Metropolitan Police(Met), the territorial rivalry between services(Met, MI5, MI6 and others) and The informal friendships forged from a narrow demographic of schools and Universities(Old Boys Network) would also have helped. 
> 
> I think I should also have used the same name both times for the police's Armed Response Unit(Officially known as SCO19).
> 
> 1.Violet Holmes played Bond. She placed a tracker on him because the location of his and Falkirk's flat had been concealed by M.  
> 2.To avoid a cross service flag going up(Alerting MI6). Also to stop neighbours calling the police, in case they thought it was a break in. Siger arranged an unofficial raid with the help of Met Cmdr. Richard Miller(He will be making an appearance again)  
> 3.Instead of a more common pre dawn raid(Which would result in Bond defending his territory and mate). The police waited until Bond departed. Thinking Flakirk would be alone the raid began.  
> 4\. Alec knowing Falkirk had been kidnapped once already and that he was in the centre of a power play between M and Siger Holmes. Immediately identified the police with no legitimate reason to be there as threats/enemies and reacted as such.  
> 5.Alec fired shots. The police then had to call for an Armed Response Unit(SCO19), A specialised, separate section of the police force.  
> 6\. Only when SCO19 logged the call from the raid did MI6 become aware of the operation. The address they were dispatched to then produced an alert which Tanner brought to M.  
> 7\. Alec highlighted his actions in the circumstances were justified and M was just annoyed she had to clean up the mess.  
> 8\. M's attitude. All police raids are to be accessible by the security services which this one was not. So she considered Richard to have forfeited his officers lives by launching the raid on the request of Siger Holmes.  
> 9\. Having been caught and implicated in the assault on Bond's flat the likely hood of Siger Holmes repeating it would be low
> 
> Hopeful that gives grater clarification on the Motivations, reasons and response involved in the raid.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Next Falkirk joins MI6 and office politics ensue. ff_fan


	7. Underhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

“Dorothy Underwood my I introduce Thomas McLair your new technician” Tanner said introducing Falkirk with his birth name to the stern Omega with hard pale blue eyes framed by wing tip glasses.  
  
She was dressed in a light blue grey skirt suit, her dark blond hair was secured in a bun at the back of her head. Her face didn't look old but her dress and demeanour looked like she was trying to appear so. She also tried to convey an authority that after his Mother, James, M and others Falkirk could sense was hollow.  
  
“A pleasure to meet you” Dorothy's soft sweet voice ringing alarm bells in Falkirk's mind. Mumbling a reply and dropping his head Falkirk had to suppress the urge to run back to James.  
“Well I’ll leave you to it” Tanner said before slowly turning to leave.  
  
“I expect you to speak up, and answer properly” Dorothy said in a much sharper tone of voice.  
“Yes Dorothy” Falkirk said knowing he had mad a mistake the instant he used the familiar.  
“Miss Underwood from now on” She said tone cold and hard.  
“Yes Miss Underwood” Falkirk said mechanically.  
  
“Are you bonded” She asked circling Falkirk scrutinising his appearance. Fitted, pinstripe, blue, three piece suit, gold pocket watch, white shirt and blue tie.  
“No” Falkirk lied his high collar hiding the mark at the side of his throat. A special soap removing James' scent, another reason he was on edge. M wanted him to pass as an anonymous Omega, not the bond mate of a senior Operative. Causing a possible territorial dispute.  
  
Dorothy didn't look convinced but pushing for secrets in this place could be dangerous. Especially when a technician she didn't need was escorted in by the Chief of Staff so let the matter drop.  
  
“I read your file. Some whiz kid that got caught” Underwood said leading them trough the open office of semi circular workstations. For some reason, although part of Q branch they were not below ground.  
“tea, three sugars” she said standing at an access to a nook just off the main room. It contained a kitchenette. As Falkirk moved to make the tea Underwood returned to her desk at the front of the room.  
  
Falkirk had never seen a classroom but stepping out of the kitchenette, he couldn't help the impression. Heading to the front of the room.  
“Miss Underwood” Falkirk called holding brewed mug. Underwood glared at Falkirk before turning back to her work ignoring him. In a moment of idiotic bravery, when Underwood moved a document to the side Falkirk placed the mug on top of it.  
  
Falkirk's heart hammered as she froze looking at the mug. A drip of milky tea sliding down the side onto the official, original court document. It felt like every eye in the room was on him.  
“What are you doing” Underwood said harshly.  
  
“Is that not where you wanted me to put it” Falkirk feigned innocence, unsure if his words were even audible over the rushing in his ears.  
  
Casting her eyes over the room looking furious at being challenged but knowing she forced the issue.  
“Go sit down” Underwood said pointing to a desk. Relieved to be out of the confrontation Falkirk moved quickly to the indicated desk.  
  
Sitting down Falkirk shook the mouse and logged in.  
“That was great” whispered an Omega woman a few years older than himself.  
“Thanks” Falkirk said hesitantly, keeping an eye out for Underwood who was now fussing over the paperwork.  
  
“I'm Annie” said the the young woman pleasantly. She was dark skinned with long wavy hair. She spoke with a pleasant London accent not as grating as it could have be.  
“Thomas” Falkirk responded quietly giving her a small smile.  
  
As Falkirk started typing Annie leaned over.  
“Do you know what you're doing” she asked concerned. Falkirk relaxing into the familiar tasks nodded in response.  
  
“What are you doing” Underwood demanded as she marched over.  
“How did you get into the Royal Bank of Geneva” she continued seeing what was on Falkirk's screen.  
  
“David asked for some banking records” Falkirk informed still calm for the moment.  
“Who's David” Underwood demanded getting angry.  
“David Villiers” Falkirk said.  
“Can you prove it” She demanded uncertainty creeping into her voice at the mention of M's PA.  
  
Turning back to the computer Falkirk was about to bring up the e-mail when he stilled and turned back.  
“I don't think you are allowed to to see the request” Falkirk said hesitantly.  
  
“Stand away from the station” Underwood commanded. With a quick flick of the wrist Falkirk locked the computer as he got up. Underwood’s anger at the defiant attitude was palpable.  
  
As a security guard took up station next to Falkirk. Underwood moved to her desk picking up the phone. From the distance Falkirk couldn't hear what was being said or who to.  
  
Everyone in the room kept their heads down with the exception of subtle glances form Annie and an open stare from a Beta a few desks away. Noticing the dark haired Beta male Falkirk realised he was the only one. There were a few Beta women but everyone else in the room with the exception of the guards were either male or female Omegas.  
  
“Thomas” Underwood called from her desk. It took a moment for Falkirk to remember that was him. Moving to the manger's desk she handed him the phone a nasty sneer on her face.  
  
“Why could you not show Dorothy the request” Tanner asked, exasperated.  
“There was, something in the request that is not to be common knowledge” Falkirk said as cryptically as possible, fully aware of the woman less than a pace away.  
  
“Very well put Dorothy back on” Falkirk handed the phone back receiving a glare until he backed away.  
  
Falkirk was only able to hear Underwood's responses as she spoke to Tanner.  
“That is unacceptable, I can not have him operating autonomously” Underwood stated into the phone.“I understand that”, “Years, but he is jus..”, “Yes Sir”  
Hanging up and looking to Falkirk.  
“As you were” Underwood said a mix of stunned and angry.  
  
Dismissing the guard Underwood sat back at her desk, a quick glare at the technicians got them back to work the show over for the moment.  
  
“Who's David” Annie whispered as the general noise in the room returned to normal levels. “A friend” Falkirk deflected not sure how much he should divulge.  
  
“That was truly a thing of beauty” the Beta male said coming up to Falkirk and Annie during a break. Extending his hand.  
“Hal York” he greeted and welcomed him to 'Hacker Central'. Falkirk returning the greeting using his birth name and thanking him.  
  
Falkirk tensed as Villiers entered the office going to Underwood's desk. After a hushed conversation and a few glances his way Villiers made his way over.  
“Insubordination within the first hour I wonder where you could have learned that” Villiers dead panned quietly as he leaned against Falkirk's desk.  
  
“I believe it is a hereditary trait” Falkirk responded getting a sceptical look in return.  
“Well try to play nice I don't relish the idea of having to, fix a mess” Villiers said indicating Underwood.  
“I'll try” Falkirk said innocent eyes not fooling anyone. Giving a familiar brush to his exposed neck Villiers wished Falkirk a good day and exited the office.  
  
“That's the guy that follows M about” Annie whispered after Villiers had left. Giving her a quick nod and a mischievous smile Falkirk returned his attention to the task at hand.  
  
“She insists that the young women and all Omegas eat together” Annie whispered at lunch time.  
“Why” Falkirk asked.  
Shrugging, “Control freak” Annie speculated.  
  
In the cafeteria along with Annie, Underwood and her Alpha Male 'friend' Falkirk sat with the other Omegas and the younger Beta girl from the office.  
  
“How nice to meet you I’m Patrick” the Alpha said in greeting to Falkirk. Falkirk was immensely glad that he was the furthest from the Alpha. Underwood insisted that Falkirk call him 'Mr Turner'. With Annie issuing a warning about the sleazy, trolling, Alpha under her breath.  
  
Despite his best efforts, the moment James entered the cafeteria. Falkirk couldn't stop glancing at his Alpha suppressing the desire to run up to him and cover himself in his scent. Receiving a kick under the table from Annie as Turner said “You don't want to associate with his sort”  
  
“His type is why you can not wander around” Underwood added. Turning back to his pasta and stabbing a piece with unnecessary force. Falkirk letting the pretentious pair's words wash over him.  
  
Exiting the lift in the underground garage Falkirk made his way over to his waiting Alpha. Pressing his head against James' chest breathing in the comforting scent. Falkirk moved to nuzzle him bathing in the pheromones.  
“It took you an hour to get into trouble, it took me three weeks” James said affronted and impressed.  
“It helps if you have an uptight..” Falkirk started but with James' relaxed scent surrounding him, it was getting harder to remain angry.  
  
“Stop there” Falkirk said indicating a shop. Jumping out Falkirk returned a few minutes later a box of tea bags in hand.  
“We have plenty of tea” James said.  
“It's for the office, they only have that generic dishwater” Falkirk said, contempt dripping from his every word.  
  
“She's so boring” Falkirk said hitting his head against the coffee table.  
“Underhill” James asked with a smile that said he knew his slip.  
“Yes 'Underhill'. I wanted to find something, anything to relate even blackmail her. But...” Falkirk ended in exasperation. Waving his hands at the screen. “Boring” Falkirk exclaimed again  
  
“Omega Girls, Convent school. Head Girl, Hockey captain, Head of the Temperance Society, bla bla bla. Oxford more stupid societies then the intelligence service” Falkirk ended in a very un-Omega like growl.  
  
“Just remember not to go to far and who was the Alpha” James warned while offering a new angle of attack. Truly enjoying seeing the Omega's vindictive side.  
“Her last chance before her reproductive system becomes ornamental” Falkirk said as he thumped his head down again. James almost chocking on his drink at Falkirk's malicious comment.  
  
Giving up for now Falkirk shut the laptop and moved sit across James' thighs laying his head in the crook of his Alpha's neck.  
  
\--  
  
The next day went slightly better than the first. Falkirk's tea causing a stir when Underwood insisted like a play school teacher, that he had to “share” with the whole 'class'.  
  
“How dose the mellowing flavour of the milk and the masking sweetness sugar compliment the delicate citrus flavour of the tea” Falkirk asked in his softest, poshest voice, eyes bright, face openly curious.  
Receiving a sour look in return, “It makes it drinkable” Underwood said returning to her desk.  
  
“Are you not meant to put milk and sugar into Earl Grey” Annie asked with a hint of embarrassment.  
“Don't listen to anything I say to her. I'm just being..” Falkirk stated with Hal interrupting, “being a trouble maker”  
  
On the third day Tanner was standing at his desk when he entered the office. Escorted to a private general use office. Tanner sat behind the desk Underwood already sitting in front.  
“I don't care what is going on between you two but it will be in both of your interests for there to be no more of it” Tanner said to both parties. Underwood becoming more sour at the lack of support.  
  
Falkirk keeping his mouth shut as he had not mentioned anything to Tanner or Villiers and it wasn't James' style to go telling tales.  
“I will endeavour for a professional relationship” Falkirk assured when it was clear Tanner was looking for a response and Underwood still looked like she was sucking a lemon.  
  
Over the next week they, Underwood and Falkirk settled into a routine of not speaking to each other as long as neither did anything to provoke the other. Hal and Annie badgered Falkirk on what he had on Underwood as he was the first to survive a confrontation.  
  
\--  
  
James had been gone for several days and Falkirk was on edge. The absence of his Alpha and having to remove what little scent of him, that remained on the Omega's skin not helping. Annie had noticed the change in his normally calm scent and Underwood had made a few comments not helped by Falkirk calling her Underhill, openly. Always giving an insincere apology after, that the woman wasn't stupid enough to believe.  
  
Eating his lunch oblivious to the world around him. The scent of a familiar Alpha made Falkirk look up into the cheeky smile of Alec, crouching across the table from him. Looking around to the stunned expressions of his table companions and the bowed head of Turner at the presence of a superior Alpha.  
“Welcome back” Falkirk said, relieved to see his pack mate.  
  
“What do you want” Falkirk said feigning exasperation. With a brilliant smile Alec placed a low resolution photo on the table. When Falkirk looked unimpressed Alec lifted a pink box out from underneath the table.  
Looking inside Falkirk smiled, “Will this get me in trouble” he asked.  
  
“Thomas you..” Underwood's words cut off by having the full charming attention of a Double Oh on her. “Only if you get caught” Alec said casually, turning his attention back to Falkirk.  
  
Taking out his phone Falkirk took a picture of the photograph and set the device down. Opening the box Falkirk broke off a piece of the cake and placed it on Annie's plate.  
  
Alec observing the Omega Falkirk was sharing his food with, the subjects dark skin doing nothing to hide the blush at the attention of the Alpha. Placing another piece in front of Alec Falkirk turned his attention back to his phone.  
  
“Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky. He's meant to be dead” Falkirk said turning the phone so Alec could see. Eating his own cake as Alec studied the phone.  
“That's just what is publicly accessible. If you want anything in depth, it will take time” Falkirk informed.  
“Thanks that's enough. And you should show that to Q” Alec said handing the phone back. Shrugging Falkirk informed Q branch already had a prototype in testing.  
  
With Alec departing Falkirk looked around the table. His companions subdued and the still red face of Annie, nibbling her cake. Falkirk sat back more relaxed than he had been for days.  
  
“Thomas, Please refrain from flaunting your dalliances” Underwood said sneering at him. The harsh voice intruding into Falkirk's pleasant thoughts took a moment to comprehend. Finally realising what she was implying Falkirk burst out laughing wiping tears from her eyes. Others around him also tried to hide their smiles from Underwood.  
  
“Jumping to conclusions will get you killed” Falkirk advised. Falkirk wondering if she literally sucked lemons to perfect the face she was pulling.  
  
“Thomas a word” Underwood called as the returned to the office.  
“oh'oh” Annie said under her breath, a look of sadness in her at the know phrase and tone of Underwood.  
“I will not go gently into that good night” Falkirk whispered back.  
  
“Thomas your conduct has been insolent and unprofessional” Underwood said guiding Falkirk into a private room.  
“Is this a formal reprimand” Falkirk interrupted before she could build up momentum in her speech.  
  
“Not this time” Underwood said, trying to sound forgiving. Knowing she was bluffing Falkirk had her and went for the kill.  
“Is that because you have failed to act in a professional manner or indulged in petty displays of dominance or exposed 'vulnerable' persons to a deviant or the fact you can not differentiate between a person's capabilities and your personal preference”  
Knowing his adrenalin would make him say something stupid soon Falkirk finished with, “Now I have work to do”  
  
In the break room Falkirk stood back against the wall hands shaking as he watched the kettle boil. “How did it go” Hal asked seeing the shaken Omega.  
“I had my first argument” Falkirk stated, “I think I won” he added.  
“That's good” Annie added unsure of anything else to say.  
  
Underwood returned to the office half an hour later subdued but still as sour as ever.  
  
Falkirk kept his nose buried in his work for the rest of the day. When a familiar scent returned alerting Falkirk to the new presence he subtly looked up. Out of the corner of his eye, Annie bright red as her eyes fixed on her screen. Hal openly curious about the newcomer and Underwood glaring daggers.  
  
“Double Oh Six what may a do for you now” Falkirk said not taking his eyes off the screen.  
“I thought I would give you a lift home” Alec said. A tightness enclosed Falkirk's head obscuring his view, followed by a thump to make sure the helmet was on.  
  
Alec holding in his laughter as the Omega turned and glared at him, glasses askew inside the helmet.  
“Well” he asked, Falkirk's response muffled. Pulling out his watch Falkirk checked the time and nodded to Alec.  
  
So here he was sitting on the back of a two wheeled death trap racing through the streets of London hanging on for dear life.  
  
\--  
  
Saturday morning found Falkirk standing outside number 221B Baker street. A small Omega opened the door, “Hello dear” she greeted.  
  
“Hello I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes” Falkirk asked.  
“Oh the new boy, yes he's upstairs” She said letting Falkirk up.  
Knocking the door, “Go away” came the sharp command from inside. Turning the knob Falkirk pushed it open. Sherlock shouting, “Don't let it escape”  
  
Falkirk jumped back as a mouse ran passed.  
“Oh It's you” Sherlock's greeting was followed by a scream down the stairs.  
Coming up in a flap, “Really I can't have vermin in the house” Mrs Hudson insisted.  
“Yes yes” Sherlock dismissed.  
  
Falkirk and Mrs Hudson sat, calming her nerves with a cup of overly sweet tea. Falkirk could barely stomach it but didn't have the heart to correct the old woman on his preferences. Falkirk wished his brother would hurry up catching the mouse. Having endured half an hour of gossip on how helpful but odd Sherlock was.  
“He's very good, you know. Helped me out” She said for the third time.  
  
“Mrs Hudson do stop prattling” Sherlock stated coming back in. After another round of flapping about, Mrs Hudson stormed off. Attaching a pouch to the mouse Sherlock put it in the middle of a circle drawn on the floor.  
“What are you doing” Falkirk asked as he observed Sherlock, observing his experiment.  
  
“Determining if a mouse could drag a 357 gram severed hand 3 meters in 20 minutes” Sherlock mused.  
  
“This place is certainly eclectic” Falkirk said wiping his finger along the fireplace. Drawing back a finger, black with soot and dust.  
  
“Mycroft said that as well. His finger mark is over there” Sherlock said pointed to the dado rail. “Perhaps you could get somebody in” Falkirk advised, noticing a graveyard of flies at the window.  
  
“Mycroft said that as well” Sherlock said picking up the mouse. Frowning at it and the pouch. “perhaps I should glue it” he said to himself.  
  
“You can't put glue on an animal” Falkirk said affronted. Memories of dissections and vivisections, floating in his mind.  
“Of course I can, it's in the drawer” Sherlock answered unable to see Falkirk's argument.  
  
“Sherlock. You may be able to glue something to a mouse, physically, but” Falkirk struggled for something the sociopath would relate to.  
“The pain and distress, could skew your results and if your hypothesis takes this much trouble, perhaps there’s a flaw in it” Falkirk blurted out  
  
The line that appeared between Sherlock's eye brows brought immense relief to Falkirk, further improved when Sherlock deposited the poor creature in a carry box. Despite not much being done Falkirk was exhausted by the time he left Sherlock's flat, carry box in hand.  
  
Passing Mrs Hudson on the way out blessing him for taking the vermin with him. The conversation with the pet shop owner ended in success. Even if the man didn't quite understand Falkirk's objection, to him selling a mouse to a sociopath who had no interest in owning a pet.  
  
Coming back to the empty flat Falkirk placed the bakery box down. Just sitting down to a full afternoon tea, a sharp rap echoed through the open plan space. Habit had Falkirk checking the screen, revealing just who he thought it to be.  
Opening the door “Hello Mycroft” Falkirk greeted.  
“Sherlock?” Falkirk nodded at Mycroft's question.  
  
Falkirk added some extra sandwiches and cake to the table, enough for the both of them. Mycroft's still presence allowing Falkirk to relax over the chaotic interactions with Sherlock.  
“Are you having me followed” Falkirk asked.  
“No” Mycroft said but seeing it wasn't enough for his brother continued, “A school friend has the contract for the capitals surveillance. I watch over both of you”  
  
“Won't it be noticed MI5, MI6, The Met and now you are asking for access to the CCTV around this building” Falkirk asked. Knowing his brother and his overconfidence in his intelligence and ingenuity. Mycroft didn't respond but Falkirk didn't expect him to and allowed the conversation to move to more neutral topics.  
  
\--  
  
Taking a deep calming breath, “Once more unto the breach” Falkirk said to himself in the mirror before exiting the bedroom.  
  
“Don't watch that rubbish all day it will rot you brain” Falkirk said to Alec as he left the flat.  
  
'Oh goodie' Falkirk thought looking to see the smug expression on Underwood's face and security guard waiting. Holding up a finger to forestall the woman  
“Let me guess. Thomas if that is your real name” Falkirk said as gave her a challenging look trying not to impersonate Underwood but not quite succeeding.  
Pausing for emphasis Falkirk continued “Those who need to know my past know it”  
  
Turning to go to his desk Falkirk paused before looking back to Underwood.  
“You need to be more careful. Avoid using common search engines as a disguise to your actions. Tracking a connection is not the only way to find out who accessed my information. No one else has looked into me” Falkirk said, leaving the stunned woman  
  
“Thomas” Underwood called Falkirk back.  
“I think we should minimise your disruptive presence. You are no longer required to have lunch with the rest of the staff” Underwood informed.  
“Very well Dorothy” He said leaving the woman to take his seat.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a long time Sci-Fi geek I would like to mark the passing of Leonard Nimoy. My one and only Spock _Live Long and Prosper_ (1931-2015)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, Sexual harassment, Christmas, and a thawing of Underwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading

Since he no longer needed to have lunch with the rest of the class Falkirk had found a small coffee shop about ten minutes walk from MI6. Ever since being bound to James Falkirk had reviled in the freedom to wonder as he chose.  
  
Ever since learning how to use public transport he had taken to going on little trips alone. They were well planned but planed, organised and undertaken by himself. The commute to MI6 was the first he undertook alone. James having accompanied him for the first practice trip, by tube.  
  
Sherlock's flat being one of the next and first major one on his own. That trip lead to a pet shop not far from Sherlock's and seeing a bakery further down the street he had went because he could.  
  
Despite the far superior food of the coffee shop, he missed the interactions with Annie. The feeling of guilt at abandoning his new friend to Underwood also weighing on his conscience. Taking a hot chocolate back Falkirk placed it on Annie's desk as he passed. When she noticed he got a quiet, “Thank you”  
  
Falkirk had been at his desk only a few minutes when Villiers appeared and went to Underwood. “Thomas your presence has been requested” Underwood called face sour as ever. Locking the computer Falkirk followed Villiers up to the Executive branch.  
  
“What do you think of Underwood” M asked as Falkirk took a seat across from the intimidating woman. Underwood an Omega he could handle alone but the Alpha, M was a different story.  
  
“Eh” Falkirk started before M's casual observation pushed Falkirk into a submissive stance. Unable to do more than bow his head and expose his neck.  
  
A gentle hand placed on his shoulder startled Falkirk. Hesitantly looking up to see Villiers beside him. The other Omega's presence calming enough for Falkirk to continue. “She's, capable but allows her upbringing to affect her professionalism” Falkirk said.  
  
M gave a quiet hum in response. Addressing Falkirk “When I first started. The possibility of the Director of an intelligence agency being a woman was ludicrous, even an Alpha one”  
  
“I got far by force of will and being a cold hearted bitch. Do you know what happened when I applied that force of will against the first Double Oh I met” M looked to Falkirk, in case he did know. A shake of the Omega's bowed head confirming that she still had some secrets left uncovered.  
  
“I was left a blubbering mess. Not in front of the Operative of course” M stated calmly and coolly before continuing. “When faced with a person that has seen the worst humanity has to offer. Displays of power and dominance don't work. I had to find a better way”  
  
“Why do I get the felling you're asking me to do something” Falkirk asked hesitantly the conversation reminding him of many that he had shared with Mycroft. His brother had wanted him to do something, usually behind their father's back and without actually asking.  
  
“I think it's time Miss Underwood found a better way to deal with people. I had hoped Mr Yorke, but” M trailed off looking pointedly at Falkirk. Eventually nodding his acceptance of the unofficial task as thorn in the side of his boss.  
  
“Good. Now how has life been. David has been quite impressed with Bond over you” M said. Villiers looking uncomfortable at the private assessment being made public.  
  
After a round of gossip and some tea Falkirk was allowed to return to work. He didn't know what the woman's plan was but Falkirk had been careful with his answers.  
  
As the office broke for lunch the next day Falkirk grabbed Hal's jacket before he could dart out the door. “Hay, It's you fault I have to do this so you don't get to run away” Falkirk said cryptically, confusing the Beta male.  
  
Falkirk was determined that if he had to deal with Underwood Hal was not going to get off. Still confused and giving token protests, Falkirk lead Hal to the cafeteria and after picking up their food sat beside Annie. Much to her pleasure and Underwood’s fury.  
  
“Thomas I believe I gave you permission to go out and Henry, you have never joined us before” Underwood stated. She was clearly displeased with their presence.  
“I missed Annie” Falkirk said going for a half truth.  
“I was dragged” Hal added much to the disappointment of Annie. A swift kick from Falkirk made him amend his statement and gave Annie a smile, “Thomas invited me”  
  
\--  
  
Over next couple of weeks at lunch. As Falkirk and Hal guided the conversations much to Underwood and Turner's annoyance. Even the others sensing a shift in the power dynamic of the group were becoming more open.  
  
“Thomas McLair” called a soft strange American accent. It was like she had learned English in America rather than being American.  
  
Looking up to a woman in stunning figure hugging red dress. Her intense green eye focused on Falkirk, predatory smile in place. As Falkirk nodded she leaning down offering her hand to the Omega. “Alice Parker” she greeted.  
  
Hal's eyes fixed on the Alpha's ample cleavage as she leaned forward and shook Falkirk's hand.  
  
“I believe you are able to acquire information” Alice said, voice sultry and posture imposing to the submissive Omega.  
  
“Double Oh One, there is a defined protocol for information retrieval” Underwood admonished.  
“I quite agree” Falkirk added, quietly.  
  
“I'm sure we could” Alice started. Falkirk forced himself to interupt, “No we can't. You are an unknown, making an unknown request. I will not risk my career or anything else for you”  
  
Alice making her tone more aggressive leaned into Falkirk's personal space. Holding herself until fear started to more than just taint Falkirk's scent, “Come now. Double Oh Six”  
  
“Ms Parker” Underwood said sharply, standing. Turner the Alpha, keeping his head down unwilling to provoke a Double Oh for some random Omega.  
  
“Alec has earned my trust and cooperation. I don't jump at the demands of just any passing Alpha” Falkirk said, voice stressed. His head was down and the unmarked side of his neck bared to the Alpha.  
  
“Double Oh One you will leave NOW” Underwood demanded and Falkrrk could hear the fear in her voice. A flick of Alice's head toward the entrance and she swiftly departed.  
  
A moment later a hand landed on Falkirk's shoulder and Falkirk sagged with relief. The scent of the Alpha a balm to his nerves.  
  
Taking in the subdued table, the fear in the air and the sudden departure of Double Oh One. “Picking fights” Alec said casually.  
  
Falkirk could feel Alec's tension through his hand. “It was nothing” Falkirk said trying to not sound frightened or tense.  
  
“Are you just saying that” Alec said, a dangerous edge to his voice.  
“Double Oh Six the incident will be dealt with” Underwood insisted with a slight waver in her voice.  
“Of course” and with a gentle squeeze Alec turned to leave.  
  
Grabbing the retreating man's trouser leg, drawing Alec's attention. “Don't do anything” Falkirk looked for an appropriate word for the public setting. “Problematic” Falkirk eventually said to Alec.  
“Never” and with a ruffle of the Omega's hair Alec departed  
  
“Thomas” Underwood called moving passed the office entrance towards the private room. Falkirk deflated, he just wanted to get today over with as fast as possible and not have a lecture on morality.  
  
“Yes, could you come down here” Underwood said into the phone. They waited in silence until a knock at the door and Tanner entered. Looking over Falkirk's subdued form and Underwood's agitated state. Tanner prepared to arbitrate another dispute.  
  
“There has been an incident” Underwood informed. She then described the interaction with 001. Falkirk hunched down, making his statement to Tanner as well.  
  
“Blast” the Beta hissed and stepped out of the room pulling out his phone.  
  
Two hours later found Alec Trevelyan and Falkirk Bond standing in front of M. Alec with three new vivid red stripes, going from his temple to chin. Falkirk trusted Alec but the marks caused an instinctual recoiling reaction. They looked to be typical of an Omega's warning about the Alpha.  
  
“This is why I wanted to keep your association secret. The last thing we need is a territorial dispute” M said to the pair.  
  
Addressing Falkirk “You will not show favouritism to any Alpha whilst in the building” M ordered. Falkirk nodding his agreement  
  
Turning her attention to Alec “Double Oh Six, I trust there will be no more overzealous training accidents” M snapped  
  
M getting, “Yes ma'am” from the Double Oh.  
  
With a final, “Leave Double Oh One to me. Dismissed” both Falkirk and Alec fled the room as quickly as possible. Underwood waiting in the outer office with Villiers and Tanner.  
  
Passing the security checkpoint outside E Branch and through the building. “Are you bonded” Underwood asked in the lift.  
  
Alec and Falkirk looked at each other, Falkirk embarrassed and Alec not quite succeeding in holding in his laughter. “No” Falkirk started, “We are..”  
  
“Extended pack” Alec said helpfully. Underwood gave an unconvinced nod to the pair's explanation.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk was feeling relaxed. A dead weight pressing him to the mattress. The weight confining his breathing but with each inhale confirming what his subconscious already knew. His Alpha had returned.  
  
Pushing his pyjama bottoms down the round of his arse. It only took a few rolls of the Omega's hips. Pressing his arse against the Alpha's exposed and hard cock to get him to respond.  
  
Falkirk knew it was selfish to rouse the tired Alpha in such a manner but he had missed him and needed the comfort and security that only his Alpha could provide. The Alpha's body knew what it wanted and James didn't wake until he reached orgasm.  
  
“You couldn't have waited until I woke up” James said now tied to his Omega. A deeply contented voice replied accusingly, “You could have woken me when you got back”  
  
“I have to be up in an hour” Falkirk complained looking to the clock by the bed. The pair lapsed into a post orgasmic silence reaffirming their bond from James' absence. Giving mutual caresses, nuzzling and breathing in each other's pheromones.  
  
\--  
  
Several days after the incident in the cafeteria Falkirk and Underwood were called to Tanner's Office. Entering the room Alec and Alice were waiting for them, Tanner behind his desk and an unknown female Beta in a smart trouser suit stood beside him.  
  
“I would like to apologise for my behaviour” Alice said without moving her jaw, not surprising given the healing blotchy bruise along the side of it.  
  
“It was inappropriate to approach you in the manor I did. I further acknowledge that it was inappropriate to put pressure on you, making you feel uncomfortable. I now know that I can not expect you to endanger your position for my convenience” Alice's recited, The beta female silently mouthing the speech and nodding her head in rhythm to 001's words.  
  
Knowing it was a play and he had his part Falkirk fixed the most overly sincere expression he could. “I accept your apology. I would also be happy to fulfil any request made through the proper channels” Falkirk finished with a fake smile that he had only ever seen on a fast food employee.  
  
\--  
  
The fist Christmas with James almost passed without notice. Alec was gone and it was just James and Falkirk. James didn't celebrate and Falkirk wasn't inclined encourage him.  
  
Falkirk always hated Christmas at home. He had always wanted the ones he saw in movies or read in books. Happy family exchanging gifts.  
  
All their Christmases were the same. They did the German tradition of opening presents on Christmas Eve. In front of the professionally decorated tree. It always ended in an argument usually started by Sherlock and involving his Daddy and brother.  
  
Falkirk always tried to be out of the room before the argument started because that would be when Violet Holmes would be at her vicious worst.  
  
“A mongrel instead of a Pedigree” Was her favourite insult for Christmas Eve. It was never spoken directly to him, just to the room in general. She wanted her estranged Alpha son not her husband's bastard.  
  
During the day there would be a formal dinner not lunch. All the well to do would attend. Friends and colleagues anyone his Father or Mother wanted to impress or network would be invited. Falkirk actually quite liked them. He would be introduced at the start of the evening then sent to bed with a tray.  
  
He was meant to have what was being served downstairs but Mr Hudson or Thomas(the Footman) would send something special. Hotdogs had been his favourite and popcorn. It was always something his Father or Mother disapproved of.  
  
So this Christmas passed sitting in his Alpha's lap, wrapped in his fur. A cheeseburger, Banana milk shake and fries for dinner then a big bowl of popcorn as they watched Disney movies. Everything his Mummy and Daddy would disapprove of.  
  
\--  
  
As the new year started Falkirk continued to act as an information broker for M and the Double Ohs all requests coming via M's office. He didn't know if it was by accident or design but now if James wasn't there Alec was. James continued to go on short and advisory missions until Falkirk could go on suppressants and James could safely be away during his heat.  
  
\--  
  
On one Friday a few months into the year Underwood wished Falkirk a happy holiday. The sentiment curios to Falkirk as he knew nothing of it.  
  
Coming home Falkirk saw two holdalls beside the door. James pulled Falkirk out the door and down to the garage. A few hours later via the Channel Tunnel they were in France.  
  
James continued to drive through the Continent, stopping at luxurious hotels on their way. “Italy” Falkirk read as they reached the border. He now knew where his Alpha was taking him. The silence form the Alpha understandable as Falkirk's stress started to mount as they closed in on their destination. Falkirk had been hinting but never asking to scared James would take him.  
  
James pulled into the hotel in Florence. The village Falkirk had lived not far away. It was dark and Falkirk was a jumble of emotions. Stressed, frightened, angry, anxious.  
  
The Omega's pheromones were also affecting his Alpha's state. Not even on a mission did James feel the wired. He felt he could fight dozens of Alpha and in that moment was itching to.  
  
In their room Falkirk didn't notice the luxury or views over the ancient city. James pulled the Omega to sit in his lap.  
  
Despite James' best efforts Falkirk couldn't relax. Squirming until James let him go to paced the room again. Stripping the bed of the quilt and pillows James handed them to Falkirk, in he hopes he could relax himself.  
  
As James expected Falkirk constructed a nest on the corner. With the Omega covered the distressed scent started to dissipate. Sitting down James poured himself a drink able to relax in the diminishing pheromones. Suddenly the nest burst open releasing a wave of distressed and exited pheromones.  
  
As Falkirk passed James on another circuit of the room, he pulled the Omega to the bed. “James” Falkirk mewled in protest as he was forced face down on the bed. The initial thought he was going to be pinned vanishing.  
  
The gesture so similar to being pinned but feeling different to the Omega. James restrained the Omega covering him with his body. James didn't quite know what he was doing as he followed his instinct.  
  
The Alpha rubbed his cheek against the Omega's neck. Unable to move and his Alpha's scent masking everything else. Falkirk couldn't help submitting, unable to keep himself worked up he succumbed to the Alpha's calming pheromones.  
  
“We don't have to go” James said as they dressed in the morning. He never wanted to return to his past so could not force Falkirk to confront his. “I want to go” Falkirk insisted.  
  
It didn't take long for James to drive to the village. It was little more than a couple of streets with a small church. Getting out of James' BMW Falkirk looked at the house that had once belonged to his Grate Grand Mother. Falkirk headed for the church James catching up to him having taken the flowers from the boot.  
  
“Here” James called looking at the only non Italian name. Falkirk made his way over to his Alpha.  
  
'Frederick McLair 1966-1986'  
  
The name was beside a few other names of his Papa's, Mother's family. Now he was here Falkirk was at a loss. He thought he would be sad, angry, something but he felt sort of hollow in the face of his Papa's grave.  
  
He took the flowers from James' grasp and gently placed them on the grave. When Falkirk stood up James wrapped an arm around his waist. James waited until Falkirk looked up at him. Slowly they made their way back through the village to the car.  
  
A little old Omega in black head scarf crossed out of their path. She looked to Falkirk with a sort of recognition, muttering in Italian. James tensed issuing a menacing growl which she ignored, continuing on her path.  
  
“What did she say” Falkirk asked, hesitantly. James thought about not telling Falkirk before dismissing it. Although he didn't catch all of what the woman had said, “Something about Gypsies”  
  
Falkirk nodded, he knew of the history of his family. He had found a few non Holmes relatives from his Papa's side. Not one was any better than Siger Holmes just lower in the rungs of society. Petty gangsters, drugs pushers, armed robbers.  
  
“Can we go home” Falkirk asked, exhausted.  
  
\--  
  
“Well that was wonderful and I will see everyone next week” an Omega Woman said dismissing the self defence class.  
  
Annie hooked Falkirk's arm as they mad there way out the gym. “Waist of time, if you ask me” Tom, a friend of Annie's and a member of the same pack as Hal said. He was a short Omega. Odd for an Omega he had a shaved head, a nasty scar going up the back and had a history for violence that he was proud of.  
  
“So are you coming for a drink, we can sneak you in” Annie offered, ignoring Tom's dismissal of the class. “Piece of piss” Tom added with a dopey grin.  
  
“That's very kind but” Falkirk said, looking hesitant and embarrassed.  
“Oh your getting close, I thought you were eating more” Annie said in hushed tones.  
  
After a quick shower Falkirk met Annie and her two friends at the entrance to the community centre.  
  
“Nice meeting you” Tom said trusting out a hand, grin still in place. After Nina, a short feisty doctor said her more reserved goodbye she and Tom started to walk slowly long the road.  
  
“Will you be alright” Annie asked concerned.  
“I will be quite alright” Falkirk said indicating a car parked some distance away.  
  
Annie waited until Falkirk had entered the Sliver BMW. Disappointed at not being able to see the driver. Annie trotted to meet up with her friends. She saw Falkirk wave as the BMW passed but was still unable to make out the driver.  
  
“Well that's disappointing there's a pool on who his mate is” Annie said to her friends as the car disappeared from view.  
  
\--  
  
Rolling out of bed Falkirk made for a shower. The rational part of his mind, telling him to go back to bed but habit and determination pushing himself to get ready for work.  
  
“Should you be here” Annie whispered from her desk. Falkirk nodding not quite understanding the question. Laying his head on the desk Falkirk felt to warm, so loosened his tie and collar. Squirming as the clothing agitating the Omega's skin.  
  
“Annie take him to the conference suite” Underwood said. Falkirk didn't quite understand what was happening around him letting out a whine for his Alpha.  
  
When Villiers appeared he pulled the young Omega to his feet. The vague scent of his Alpha clinging to Villiers, caused Falkirk to rub up against him with a wanton whine.  
  
Villiers escorted Falkirk through the building turning the head of every Alpha they passed. Two Beta security guards accompanying them getting more nervous by the moment. Fortunately Falkirk was not yet at the peak of pheromone production so no one tried to claim him as they walked.  
  
“Wait here” Villiers ordered the guards as they exited the lift in the parking garage. Pulling Falkirk to the far end of the underground car park. A lone figure paced back and forth beside an idling car. On seeing his Alpha Falkirk darted out of Villiers arm slamming himself against James, rubbing an nuzzling as much of the Alpha as he could.  
  
Acquiring a few new penalty points from the speeding cameras and a lighter bank balance. With the drive of an Alpha, James got his Omega home to safety.  
  
\--  
  
The first day back after his heat was both a blessing and a curse. Falkirk had revelled in the closeness to his Alpha. However after a week of being manhandled and mounted with sporadic food and water left the Omega feeling drained and sore, even now days after his heat.  
  
Arriving early Falkirk placed a big bag of muffins in the break room. Then he took his tea to his desk. Placing a single muffin on Underwood's desk as he placed and another on Annie's in passing.  
  
Logging into his computer he groaned at the long list of retrieval requests. Trying to piece together what he had been doing on the day he left, was a task in it's self as Falkirk could not remember anything definitive after rolling out of bed.  
  
The door hissing open with Underwood stepped in, sharp pale eyes framed in wing tip glasses. She took in the only occupant in the room and the gift on her desk. After settling in Underwood approached, “You still do not look recovered” she said giving Falkirk a once over.  
  
“I was going a little stir crazy. When I contemplated dismantling the TV, I couldn't stay” Falkirk responded. Taking a fortifying breath and speaking stiffly, “I apologise I was not fully aware of my actions”  
  
“Understandable but be careful there are some barely restrained Alphas floating about. However I think you may be aware of that fact” Underwood said with more compassion than Falkirk had ever heard in her voice.  
  
Dismissing the moment Underwood returned to her desk as two Omegas entered, quickly followed by Hal, Annie and the others.  



	9. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into his second year at MI6 the 17Yo Omega broadens his horizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Implied Domestic Violence**
> 
> Thanks for reading. ff_fan

Coming into his second year in MI6 Falkirk was bored. An emergency came up and James had been sent to investigate a leak. Alec was already in what was becoming his patch, of the old Soviet States.  
  
The huge back log from his most recent heat had been quickly cleared within a couple of days. The drip of tasks were basic, requiring a shear force of will to complete. Taking more of the general hacking assignments wasn't enough to sustain Falkirk's interest.  
  
Even Underwood was forced to change her attitude in the face of constant pressure. She was starting to give the respect she demanded. It helped that between her, Falkirk and now Hal she had backup when dealing with dominating Alphas. Another tea and chat with M and Villiers confirmed she was watching over what was happening in 'Hacker Central'  
  
Looking on the Intranet, a personnel request for a special project peaked his interest. The contact's name didn't ring a bell so leaning over, “Do you know a Daniel Carrington” Falkirk asked Annie.  
  
“Oh yes. He's R, a bit unstable I heard. Why” Annie responded energetically, at the chance of gossip.  
  
“He's looking for someone to assist him with a project” Falkirk said absently. “You can't think. I heard he was to unstable to be an agent” Annie insisted.  
   
Sensing she was letting a good story cloud the truth Falkirk thought it best to do some digging on his own.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk had hated these files. They had always made Daddy angry, when he had hacked MI6. He didn't recognise Daniel Carrington's file specifically. He recognised the style.  
  
It was much like how his own and part of James' would appear in MI6's system. It was a cover for a hidden truth. Somewhere there would be a folder labelled 'Eyes Only' with his name on it and not far away would be another one labelled 'Daniel Carrington'. That, Falkirk was sure of.  
  
Seeing a few viable options Falkirk decided on the least scary and headed to E branch.  
  
“I can not discuss anything to do with Bond” Villiers said as Falkirk entered M's reception area. Falkirk met M's eyes through the glass wall of her office before she returned to her work.  
  
“It's not about that” Falkirk said placing a Hot Chocolate on Villiers desk. “I trust there are no ulterior motives. I usually throw gifts away” Villiers said indicating the take out cup.  
  
“Have you heard of Daniel Carrington” Falkirk asked getting to the point of his visit. “Yes” Villiers replied, clearly cautious of the reason behind the question.  
  
“He's looking for a technical assistant for a project. I was thinking of applying” Falkirk explained.  
  
“Oh. He is alright I suppose, 'not a team player' comes to mind “ Villiers hedged his words carefully, “He doesn’t get on well with other Alphas. I don't think he's dangerous though. Well no more dangerous than others in your life”  
  
“A lot of 'thinks' and 'supposes' in that statement” Falkirk replied the idea getting less appealing.  
  
“He's a isn't quite as pleasant to me as he is to other Omegas. Alphas he barely tolerates, quite sharp with M and Q as well” Villiers observed, a distant expression as he recalling his interactions with the man.  
  
“You know, Alphas” Falkirk started hesitantly before being interrupted by Villiers,“I know they can't get a read on me so don't trust me”  
  
Leaning in close, whispering in Falkirk's ear. “Perhaps that's what I want” Villiers said sitting back smile on his face.  
  
\--  
  
It took a few days to pluck up the courage and apply. Now deep under ground Falkirk entered the main corridor of Q branch.  
  
No longer wonder struck he wouldn't be surprised if he was under the Themes by now. Taking a deep breath Falkirk entering the fist doors on the left. A subterranean two story foyer, artificial sunlight illuminating the area from fake skylights.  
  
The ceiling sloping up and away. A balcony allowing access to the upper offices overlooked the area. A lift on the right and a stairwell on the left, both enclosed. Unlike the Administration Falkirk had been in before there was no open plan workspace or glass fronted offices. He couldn't even see any of the office doors on this level or the one above.Three gaps in the balcony's wide support walls allowed access to the lifts, stairs and whatever else was behind them.  
  
The three gaps in the wall guarded with a reception desk in front of the central gap. The entire room looked like it was designed to be defended from the two entrances. The main one Falkirk came in and a door to his left.  
  
Approaching the central desk and after having his ID confirmed, “The workshop is to the left, he's expecting you” the Beta woman said.  
  
Falkirk moved behind the desk and turned left, passing the stairs he came to a set of double doors and pressed the buzzer at the side.  
  
When the faux wood doors slid apart Falkirk took an instinctual step back. The massive Alpha easily the tallest Falkirk had ever seen, also broad and muscled. The legend of the Giant's Causway coming to mind. Although the man before Falkirk was well groomed, dark hair and beard immaculate. The soft brown eye weighing him.  
  
“Mr McLair” a light Scots brogue not as deep or resonating as Falkirk would have thought given the Alpha's size. He could not help but be reminded of Mr Hudson's calm tones.  
  
“Yes” Falkirk responded voice stronger than expected, faced with the unknown Alpha. Daniel stood back letting Falkirk trough. “Welcome to weapons development and testing” Daniel said.  
  
Falkirk entered, glass fronted cabinets lined the wall behind Daniel and on the right wall. Weapons of various shapes and sizes, contained within the cabinets. Daniel indicated an open area to the left and Falkirk moved in the indicated direction. The room opened up into a workspace, tools, benches, and desk. A glass wall along one side.  
  
Two doors in the glass wall entered onto the range which ran parallel to the workroom. One door accessed the the target area, as it disappeared out of view beyond the work room. The other door accessed the firing point. The two parts of the range separated by a low wall with an embedded computer station.  
  
Falkirk took the indicated seat. “I received your CV and an endorsement from M's office” Daniel said, almost an accusation.  
Falkirk dropped his head baring his neck saying, “Oh”  
  
“None of the laddie” the soft Scots voice said.  
  
Falkirk lifted his head, looking hesitantly at the clam scenting Alpha. Unlike most Alphas Daniel's size did the dominant imposing and he didn't use any of the mannerisms that even James and M used. “Are you able to develop biometric sensors to fit into this” Daniel said, tossing part of a dissembled gun at him.  
  
Barely catching the part then turning the grip in is hands, “I believe it is possible” Falkirk said.  
  
“That would not be traced back to us, or more specifically you” Daniel challenged.  
  
Falkirk thought a moment biting his lip, “There are some commercial possibilities that could be refined” Falkirk answered.  
“The grip may have to be altered” he added not willing to promise more than he could deliver.  
  
Daniel punched a code into a cabinet behind him, pulling out an old Cine Camera and handed it to Falkirk. “My illustrious leader doesn’t know his history. This device almost got a man killed and tied this institution to a rouge Double Oh”  
  
Daniel's statement sparked a memory in Falkirk that he could not quite place.  
  
“That device is a disguised sniper rifle with encodable palm print sensor. It was supplied to Double Oh Seven for a personal vendetta. When he was captured it was identified as MI6 construction. A positive palm print identified him as an MI6 operative. As you may have guessed I have now been instructed to build a new generation” Daniel's explanation conveying his contempt for his superiors.  
  
“And you aren’t willing to extend effort or resources on a project you see as having no viable use” Falkirk said hesitantly.  
  
Daniel chuckled at the Omega's spirit. “Oh it has a viable use. As a tool of self defence and accountability. If we issued them to the guards it would insure only authorised personnel could use them. But as Q intends. Do you know how many personal side arms I have issued in the last six months”  
  
When Falkirk shook his head Daniel continued. “Fifty six. If I get five back, I would consider it a good return rate”  
  
“I think I see your point” Falkirk said disappointed at a possibility of something more slipping through his fingers. “Do you see my solution though” Daniel said cryptically  
  
Knowing his continued presence in Q branch proper, most likely counted on his response. Falkirk thought hard on the information he had.  
  
“Open source” Falkirk burst out suddenly taking the Alpha by surprises.  
  
Seeing Daniel was not following his train of thought, “The source code is like a recipe, for computer programs. If you release that. It is harder to identify who actually compiled the program, as anyone can. It's called Open Source”  
  
“Och ye're a clever laddie” Daniel said with a broad smile. Falkirk blushed at the praise, “Please don't” Falkirk said not liking how it had sent a prideful thrill through him.  
  
“I apologise I'm not always political correct” Daniel said  
  
“how much of this can I get rid of” Falkirk said holding up the grip.  
  
\--  
  
As the office packed up at the end of the day and headed out. Falkirk said his good byes to Annie and Hal. Instead of getting off at the ground level with them Falkirk changed lift and carried on to the understructure.  
  
“Tommy boi. Thomas sorry” Daniel greeted as Falkirk entered the Armoury.  
  
As Falkirk put his belongings down he moving to his desk with circuit boards, soldering iron and other gathered items. He had been cannibalising commercial biometric sensors in order to secure the gun.  
  
“Before you start with that.” Daniel said, sliding the door to the range open and holding his arm open in invitation. Falkirk looked hesitant for a moment. “If you're working here you need to learn how to handle a gun”  
  
Taking a steadying breath Falkirk entered the range. Three guns laying on the counter along with some paper work along with three official targets. Falkirk followed Daniel's instructions learning how to disassemble, reassemble, clean and operate each firearm in turn.  
  
The high-tech range had free moving motorised targets. They would drop down from the ceiling, stay, turn or move about. Entire patterns could be programmed, as Daniel demonstrated.  
  
When Falkirk had become comfortable he stood back and watched Falkirk practice.  
  
Falkirk then did it all by himself as Daniel checked items off on the paper, before signing it and getting Falkirk to sign it as well. By the end of the evening Falkirk was officially proficient in small arms.  
  
Over the next week Daniel took Falkirk over every weapon he had in the Armoury ensuring he knew everything he needed to know. He also encouraged Falkirk to practice as much as he could. He even instructed Falkirk on techniques that had been handed down the generations.  
  
“You know where you want to shoot. It is just a matter of getting your muscles to catch up with your mind” Daniel said his voice soft and resonating in the cavernous chamber. He then showed Falkirk to aim from his peripheral vision and shoot in series, releasing the shot as the gun passed it's target in a sweep of his arm.  
  
One evening he even showed Falkirk how to bend a built. Two targets one in front of the other, hitting the obscured target. Falkirk tried to get the built to curve around the front target to hit the one behind but couldn't do it.  
“Don't worry Laddie. The only two people I know that were able to do it was My grand father and myself” Daniel informed. The pride in the Alpha's voice not making his failure hurt as bad.  
  
With excitement Falkirk entered the workroom of the Armoury at the end of his first week. “Here” Daniel said holding up a pair of goggles.  
  
Looking through the lenses Falkirk removed his glasses putting on the goggles and tightened the strap. “How did you get my prescription” Falkirk asked.  
“Your referee took a little convincing.” Daniel responded.  
  
“thanks” Falkirk said with a small smile playing on his face.  
“Toughened glass. Suitable for the range as well as the workshop” Daniel explained.  
  
“Well back to work, disguised turret is a priority. You deal with the optics, tracking and motors, set for body heat. I'll take ballistics and fabrication.” Daniel instructed  
  
\--  
  
“Well it's done” Falkirk said placing his hand in the grip, a green LED lighting up. When Daniel took the grip a red light lit.  
  
Assembling the gun Daniel took aim and pulled the trigger for nothing to happen. Handing the weapon to Falkirk who automatically checked the weapon over before taking aim. A single shot echoed through the cavernous space as a hole appeared, just to the left of centre in the target.  
  
Filling out the paper work Daniel submitted the gun for approval by Q. He then packed it away for delivery to him. He added his recommendation, that the Biometric system should be released to the public so it would be less likely to be traced back to MI6. “I know the arsehole won't pay the slightest bit of notice” Daniel grumbled finishing up the paper work.  
  
“Without trying to sound sexist, good work laddie” Daniel said to the departing Omega at the end of the night. “Thanks” Falkirk replied not quite so objectionable to the Alpha's praise.  
  
“Laddie, there is still work to be done. if you're still interested” Daniel said brining the Omega to a halt. Falkirk nodded in response.  
  
“Good I'll see what I can do to make it official” Daniel said.  
  
\--  
  
“I heard Underwood talking are you leaving” Annie whispered across the desk. “No, I will be on secondment. Just spending a few hours in the Armoury” Falkirk answered back.  
  
When Annie didn't respond Falkirk looked over. Intense concentration and worry on Annie's face, a faint scent of distress coming from her.  
  
“What's wrong” Falkirk's insistence, drawing the attention of others. Still not getting an answer Falkirk stood coming to look over her shoulder. A list of IP addresses turning red in sequence on Annie's screen. Starting at the Met and ending at MI6 as someone traced Annie's connection through the internet.  
  
“I can't shake the him” Annie said, distress clear in her voice and scent.  
  
Underwood stood behind them. Being a mathematician and cryptographer did not help in the practical manipulations of the digital world so could add little. When others started offering advice Annie faulted for the first time, concentration breaking.  
  
“Keep him going in circles” Falkirk ordered pointing to a red IP address. Annie's fingers took up there previous steady rhythm across the keyboard. Setting up more relays between her and whoever was trying to find her.  
  
Falkirk tuned the tables on the unknown hacker, tracing him back through Annie's relays back into his network. As Falkirk's trace bounced from servers around the world to bouncing around London.  
  
“He's stopped” Annie said, relief in her voice.  
  
“That's because I have almost, BUGGER” Falkirk said as his trace terminated. “He's gone” he added slouching back in his chair.  
  
“Can we find him” Underwood asked coming up to Falkirk. “I doubt it, but I will try” Falkirk responded.  
  
\--  
  
“Could you out fit a Blaser R93 for Double Oh One” Daniel instructed handing a requisition to Falkirk.  
  
“Ye..” Falkirk started before he looked at the form. “What happened to Alice Parker” he asked reading 'Sam Johnston' as the Operative assigned service number 001.  
  
“She bought it. Umbrella, a biological research centre” Daniel stated casually watching the Omega for a reaction.“Did you know her” he asked.  
  
“No, I only met her once” Falkirk said turning to go and retrieve the sniper from the store. As Falkirk walked he concentrated on the requisition and the Double Oh's file. Studying the Operative's preferences on his weapons. Steadfastly not thinking about Double Oh's dying.  
  
Coming out of the workroom Falkirk went to the only other room on the lower level. Passing the stairs and the gap with the reception desk then the lift he came to the Gun Store of MI6. The wooden doors slid open and Potts, Daniel's second was in the secure area beyond the concrete and glass wall.  
  
Handing over the requisition Falkirk spoke with the man on the variants they had in stock. Potts then handed a note to his assistant who disappeared into the racks behind him. The Beta was little more than an administrator. He was less intimidating as Betas tended to be, although he was a bit boring and pretentious.  
  
“He called it a Klobb with a real name of Spider when it was actually a Skorpion” Potts ended in a nasal laugh. Having recited and anecdote about a an error in a report and the gun that had been handed over to him.  
  
Eventually a small trolley was brought out with the black tactical sniper and a bipod that needed to be attached. Taking the trolly from Potts' assistant Falkirk thanked them and headed back to the workroom. Daniel made a guess at the anecdote as Falkirk entered the range.  
  
Daniel heard the doors open without invitation. He didn't hear whoever it was walk in. Knowing it would take a few moments before the person's scent carried to him. Daniel lifting a scope and inspected it, subtly using the lens he angled it for a reflection.  
   
“What may I do for the newest Double Oh” Daniel's threatening tone intruding on James' silent observation of Falkirk's handling of a sniper.  
  
“I thought I would return my gun” James said turning his attention from the range beyond the sound proof glass. Circling the intruding Alpha Daniel placed the paper work and a tray on the work bench absently clearing room for them.  Picking up the tray Daniel held it expectantly to the Double Oh.  
  
Getting a smile from the Operative, “How surprising” Daniel all but growled at the absence of the weapon.  
  
Dropping the tray back down. “So what can I do for you Double Oh Seven” Daniel said fed up with the Operative's game and clearly indicating so.  
  
James pulled himself to his full height but didn't even reach the other Alpha's chin. Uncomfortable with the situation James' eyes slid automatically to his Omega.  
  
“Some things are beyond the aspirations of the Operatives, even a Double Oh” Daniel said, taking diagonal step preventing access to the range.  
  
“Nothing is beyond me” James growled. A strange Alpha keeping him from his Omega, unacceptable to James. In that moment it didn't matter that M had ordered him not to approach Falkirk while in the building. He was just here to return his gun and just happend to see his mate in the process.  
  
James had been assessing the Alpha from beginning of the interaction, he knew he had something up his sleeve, literally. 'Not a gun' James suspected as he prepared for a knife attack, taking a step out of arms reach.  
  
“You think you can protect him” James goaded but instead of the expected lunge Daniel took a calm menacing step forward. The Alpha in him just wanted to attack but James knew it was a battle of wills if he broke first he would likely loose.  
  
“Time to leave Double Oh Seven” Daniel ordered. The Alpha part of James psyche winning over the part that said he had been wrong to use the flimsiest of excuses to see his Omega.  
  
Falkirk looked up seeing James and Daniel inches apart, both prepared for a fight. Pulling the door open the oppressive scent of James aggression sweeping over the Omega. Not noticing Daniel's scent was his usual calm.  
  
“Stop” Falkirk shouted but neither acknowledged the Omega's presence, continuing to stare each other down. Seeing the possessive instinct in his Alpha and the territorial instinct of Daniel. And Daniel having taken accountability of him while in the Armoury adding to the danger.  
  
“He's my mate” Falkirk said appealing to Daniel to back down. Daniel shifted slightly giving James a weighing look. As Daniel took a step back James' expression turned triumphant  
  
“You have nothing to smirk about” Falkirk said hesitantly, addressing his Alpha.  
“Stand over there” Falkirk continued pointing down the corridor to the main entrance.  
  
As Daniel backed to the far side of the room James refused to move. “You're standing in front of a turret” Falkirk informed.  
  
James spun not seeing anything gun shaped but when he moved a weather proof CCTV camera followed his movements.  
   
Turning back to the Armoury Chief the triumphant smirk gone. James glared, emanating a soft dangerous growl. Falkirk slowly stepped forward between the pair and turned to Daniel extending his hand. Just as slowly Daniel dropped the remote in the Omega's upturned palm.  
  
Pressing a button, the turret returned to it's dormant position. Falkirk removed his goggles replacing them with his glasses. Picking up his jacket and satchel from his hook.  
  
“Will you be alright” Daniel asked, tone softer than the situation would have warranted.  
  
James growled at the question. Falkirk just nodded approaching his enraged Alpha.  
  
“I expect you here tomorrow” Daniel's order, as much a threat to James than an instruction to Falkirk.  
  
Falkirk had trouble keeping up with James as he moved trough the underground car park. Coming to his car James yanked the passenger door open and slamming it after Falkirk had gotten in. Pulling away James' aggression clear in his driving.  
  
“You're not going back there” James ordered pulling out into the street. Falkirk answer was whined and scared, “No”  
  
Anything further was cut of by James' glare. Falkirk flinched pressing his hands against the dashboard. James turned his attention to the road just in time to slam on the brakes before hitting the car in front.  
  
“I'll resign” Falkirk said meekly, shrinking further into himself as James growled.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk slipped out of bed in the early hours, finger and bite marks littering his skin. Coming into the lounge and sitting at the low coffee table. Moving gingerly, folding his legs beneath him and booting his laptop.  
  
Composing an email to Tanner and Daniel, Falkirk sent it off quickly and shut down the laptop. Wincing as he stood Falkirk looked to the bedroom, hesitant to approach he moved towards the utility room.  
  
Pulling blankets, cushions and his favourite fur Falkirk built his nest surrounding himself. The cold numbness returned the Omega, awareness diminishing. His last coherent thought being how James was meant to have been different but ultimately all Alphas were the same. If he did something his Alpha disagreed with, he would be punished.


	10. Alpha Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will a pack do when an Alpha goes to far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments. ff_fan

The moment a hand landed on the Omega's neck he was fully awake. Whimpering the Omega pressed down completely submitting to his Alpha, despite the gentle caress. “You have to get ready for work” James' reserved tone, doing nothing to relax the Omega.  
  
Falkirk stayed pressed against the floor until his Alpha removed his hand. Darting to his feet Falkirk fled to the bathroom. Over breakfast the Omega kept quiet with his head down and just out of arm's reach. Only responding to the few direct questions asked by his mate.  
  
James had thought about keeping the Omega home reaffirming their bond after his absence and making up for the brutal dominance he displayed. M on the other hand. She had already been in touch. Ordering both to be in her office first thing.  
  
James exited the car going round to open the door for Falkirk. He did not want to be here and he certainly didn't want his Omega here. The Alpha, recoiling at being called to heel.  
  
As the Omega scuttled out James slammed the door with more than necessary force. Falkirk suddenly tensed. James didn't have time to react as he was slammed against the car.  
  
Growling at the impact. James turned towards his attacker the sharp fast move, a mistake. This time it was a growl to mask the pain as his arm, still in the attacker's grasp was forced out of it's socket.  
  
Regaining his feet just in time to be slammed against the car window, once, twice, the window shattering on the third. A knee coming up hitting James' stomach, lifting him off his feet. Head bouncing against the top sill of the window. Felling the scalp being cut as it was scraped against the metal.  
  
With his vision greying, around the edges and blood dripping into his eyes. James pushed off the door and against his attacker. Meeting nothing but air, overbalancing and falling to the ground. The impact jolting his dislocated shoulder, further greying his vision. Sounds becoming a dull roar of the blood rushing in his ears.  
  
'I'm one of the best' James' mind screamed. He still had not seen his attacker. Hadn't gotten a blow in. He wasn't even sure of the sex of his attacker.  
  
A hand scuffed him lifting his head off the ground, the last image before James' head slammed back down was Falkirk a short distance away. The Omega propping him self up, wide eyed and terrified as his Alpha was pulverised. A group of guards running towards them in the distance.  
  
-  
  
Pain shot though James as he woke up. The sterile atmosphere immediately identifying his location. Cracking an eye, the light searing. James pushed himself up.  
  
“You're awake” Alec stated, helping James into a sitting position. James took in the bruises and recent stitches on the other Alpha. He must have been pulled back in a hurry.  
  
“Yes” James answered trying to stand. The fist connecting with his jaw put James down for the second time that day.  
  
James woke up for a third time taking a subtle and deep inhale. The scent of a familiar female Alpha, instantly recognisable. “M” James greeted forcing himself to not react to the various pains and discomforts in his body. M just stood silent staring, like a statue that could have been there for all time.  
  
“You have a standing order not to approach Falkirk while in this building” M's calm words not betraying her absolute fury at the Operative.  
“Considering what happened when Double Oh Six approached him. I thought you would understand the necessity of keeping interactions with all Omegas professional”  
  
“He was with another Alpha” James' shout, painful and echoing throughout the room. M's stoke attitude held fast, not even flinching at the volume or aggression.  
  
“Everything was fine until Double Oh Six, then you broke protocol. Now R wants to tear you apart, Trevelyan wants to help, all with Villiers' ringing endorsement” James' growl interrupting M.  
  
Taking a deep resigned breath, “Fine” M said  
  
Going back to the soft maternal tone. “Do you want your Omega to carry your scent at all times. Do..”  
“Yes” James stated adamantly, interrupting.  
  
“Do you want to continue as an Operative of MI6, to continue as Double Oh Seven” M asked still calm. “Yes” James stated just as adamantly  
  
The cruel calculating smile M gave was little warning to James. “It is not a wish list Mr Bond it is a choice” M snapped and saw James was not getting her point.  
  
“I believe, Falkirk will be ultimately more valuable than you. If he is to be known and claimed he will require constant protection. You will spend the rest of your days two steps behind him” M's words carried the weight of a death sentence on the Alpha's career  
  
Letting her tone become soft, caring and maternal rather than commanding. “Or. You could, not act like a spoiled child with a toy. Both could have a career you deserve and care about”  
  
“I could tell you to Fuck Off” James said, malicious and petulant.  
  
M's smile turned cruel and predatory again, “He's a terrorist, he would be in Belmarsh before the day is out. As for you” M just smiled letting the threat hang.  
  
“Omegas don't go to Belmarsh” James said calling her bluff.  
  
“I would insure an exception is made or, better yet..” M said making a show of thinking, “Perhaps I could find someone more, accommodating”  
  
James growled in response. M continued ignoring James, “There dose seem to be a line forming Alec Trevelyan, Daniel Carrington and Alice Parks, when she was here. I'm sure others could be arranged”  
  
James looked about ready to attack the woman. “It is your choice Mr Bond. Choose!” M ordered. James dropped his head breaking eye contact giving a nod at his superior.  
  
“You will maintain protocol” M stated, James nodding in response. “You're on leave until further notice” was M's parting words.  
  
Lying back down James went to grab the glass to throw it across the room. Pain shooting up his side stopped him.  
  
-  
After M had ousted him from the Infirmary for her friendly chat with James. Alec went to the place he tried to avoid. The Brig of MI6 was small usually used just to hold people that were to be interrogated. However if someone got a little out of control or in rare occasions for disciplinary purposes it held MI6 personnel.  
  
Passing through the security checkpoint and into the custody section. A row of well lit cells with a guard standing beside one.  
  
“Careful Sir, he has already escaped twice” the guard said to Alec as he approached the cell.  
  
“Hello Double Oh Six” Daniel said. Standing in grey jumpsuit, pink socks sticking out the bottom but otherwise immaculate in his presentation.  
  
“Doctor Lector” Alec greeted. Daniel's cheek twitching, suppressing a smile. “So you decided to pick a fight” Alec asked.  
  
“Aye I did lad” Daniel responded giving a soft smile and gentle nod.  
  
“As his friend why should I not return the favour” Alec’s tone threatening as he placing his hands on the door's cross bar, for it to swing in freely. Much to the Operatives surprise.  
  
Looking to the guards who had tensed but were not surprised at the unlocked door.  
  
“We have come to an understanding. I don't do anything and they don't shoot me” Daniel's tone soft accent still thicker than Alec had heard it before.  
  
“You always do that, a soft smile, a gentle tone and thicken your accent. You do it to lull a person into a false sense of security.” Alec observed. “Aye, is it working” Daniel responded  
  
“No. Why did you defend an Omega against his Alpha” Alec asked, returning to the point of the visit. He had never been any good at subtlety and he was actually enjoying speaking with the other Alpha.  
“He challenged me in my territory” Daniel dismissed.  
  
“Bollocks. You could and would have trounced him then and there” Alec all challenged. Continuing more calmly, “Alphas don't just defend a random Omega. Especially against their own Alpha”  
  
Coming closer giving Alec a weighing look. “Why are you putting an Omega before your 'friend' ” Daniel threw back.  
  
“Am I interrupting anything” M's voice cut through the tension. “No ma'am” Alec said automatically, stepping back. “Nothing of consequence” Daniel added more sedately as his tone hardened in the presence of the woman.  
  
Addressing both, M ordered. “Double Oh Six you have a emergency briefing in one hour. Mr Carrington, Double Oh One and now Six need outfitting. No more delays”  
  
Daniel didn't wait for a formal dismissal, stepping out of the cell giving a predatory smile at the concerned guards.  
  
“Take McLair with you” M ordered. Falkirk tensing beside Villiers as they stood behind M.  
“Underwood” Villiers reminded. “Never mind her” M stated.  
  
Snatching his ID from the brig supervisor Daniel headed out. Daniel made his way through the building in jumpsuit and socks, Falkirk and Villiers hot on his heels trying to keep up with the Alpha's long stride.  
  
At the door of the Armoury Daniel turned to his entourage. “See what Trevelyan is to get and finish the sniper” Daniel ordered, leaving the pair to go up stairs to his office.  
  
Villiers sat on a stool as he watched the other Omega move mechanically. Falkirk readying a case and taking a weapons onto the range, filling out forms as he inspected the weapons.  
  
The hiss of a door opening drew Villiers attention. Daniel appearing from around the corner fully dressed again.  
  
“David” Daniel greeted the Omega. “Daniel” Villiers returned.  
  
Villiers stood putting his back against the glass wall of the range so Falkirk couldn't see his face.  
  
“I can't condemn you for your actions. Bond had it coming.” Villiers opened, a vindictive smile in place.  
“But being an Omega. Every praise, giving bone deep contentment” Villiers said giving the Alpha a pointed look to the Alpha. Continuing, “Every chastisement gut wrenching”  
  
“What is this about” Daniel asked  
  
“You can't protect him from his own nature. An Omega will always look to their Alpha for validation. If it's not Bond, it could have been, has been someone worse” Villiers said.  
  
“How can that be better” Daniel said. Nodding towards the mechanical doll of Falkirk, beyond the glass.  
  
“He will get over it, assuming Bond doesn’t reinforce Falkirk's submissiveness. It's good that there is someone he can turn to, beyond Alec.”  
  
Giving a wistful smile. “It should be an Alpha, parent or sibling. Sometimes when they are not available someone else will step in to be an Omega's champion against their Alpha. You did certainly established dominance” Villiers said.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk hesitated before unlocking the door and entered the dark flat. Villiers had told him he needed to see his Alpha, alone. Daniel had issued the first growl that he had ever heard from him. Alec had not been convinced either but was already getting ready to leave.  
  
For a long time Falkirk hated being an Omega. Over his time with James he had learned to see the good in it. Now he hated it again, as it called at him to appease his Alpha.  
  
Seeing James' hunched form at the coffee table. Giving of an emotional que the Omega was not families with. It made Omega want to forgive the Alpha.  
  
Falkirk sat down across from his James. An empty bottle sat in front of the him along with an open watch box as his head rested on one of the Omega's jumpers.  
  
“Christmas present” James asked not taking his eyes off the Omega Seamaster. Falkirk nodding in response. With the increased income for the Armoury Falkirk had wanted to do something special for his mate.  
  
“I, I'm” James started. “Can't you just shout, throw something, punch me. Something” James demanded  
“Why”  
  
James turned to look at the Omega for the first time directly. “Because I'm a bastard” James supplied.  
  
“You're not” Falkirk insisted. Letting out a humourless chuckle, “Perfect Omega. On my side, when not even I am”  
  
“So what do you do for..“ James trailed off waving his good hand. Falkirk listed clinically his duties and tasks he had performed during his short time in the Armoury.  
  
James pulled his P99 from behind him placing the weapon in front of the Falkirk. Fingers lacking experience but skilled and sure made the weapon safe and reduced it to its component parts before returning it to its ready state. Falkirk placed the gun in front of James for inspection.  
  
“Any preferences yet” James asked placing the gun back in its holster at his back. This was not what James wanted to talk about but it was the only thing he could make come out of his mouth.  
  
After a moments thought, “Makarov PM” Falkirk stated. James closed his eyes, Falkirk's lie written all over him.  
  
Sensing his Alpha's disappointment, “It's called a Falcon” Falkirk stated with a bit of hesitantly.  
  
“He built it” James said, not recognising the name. Opening his eyes in time to see Falkirk nod and say, “yes”  
   
“I don't want you to be frightened of me” James said extending his hand across the table. Picking up his Alphas hand Falkirk rubbed his cheek against the rough skin placing a kiss on the soft inside wrist. “I'm not” Falkirk said.  
  
James hated the forgiveness given for no other reason than he was Falkirk's Alpha.  
  
“Could you come here, I don't think I can stand” James asked. Falkirk complied coming to sit in his Alpha's lap resting his head on the crook of James' neck. James nuzzling back giving a short lick to the Omegas neck in apology, making him squirm. The gesture usually reserved for an Omega towards an Alpha.  
  
Falkirk had dropped of some hours before but sleep still alluded the Alpha. Slowly stroking along the Omega's back James traced the contoured until he noticed the goose flesh and pulled up the quilt wrapping an arm around Falkirk. Placing a kiss on the back of the Omegas neck “I'm sorry” James whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be expanding on Sexuality within this series soon. 
> 
> Like in our society the acceptance of a relationship varies depending on culture, upbringing, religion. As Homosexuality was decriminalised (1967 for England and Wales, 1980 for Scotland, 1982 for Northern Ireland) it was still discriminated, even today.
> 
> Within the series. Gender(Alpha/Beta/Omega), Sex(Male/Female), whither a child can be produced, religion and society perceptions dictate the acceptability of a relationship.
> 
> Gender preference terms  
> Straight: Male/Female relationship  
> Bi: No set preference to a partner's gender  
> Gay: Male/Male relationship
> 
> Sex Preference Terms  
> Homosexual: Preference for members of the same sex  
> Intersexual: Preference for one particular other sex  
> Heterosexual: Preference for only alternate sexes  
> Pansexual: No preference for a particular sex 
> 
> A table from my production notes showing the cultural acceptability of relationships  
> 


	11. Making peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two dominant Alphas in Falkirk's life come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Falkirk this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments. ff_fan.
> 
> I made a small edit to the previous chapter highlighting Alec was visiting Daniel in Mi6's brig. Where he had been taken after attacking James.

James stood behind a pillar of MI6's garage watching over the big Chrysler 300 saloon, waiting. The sharp crack of hard heals hitting the cement slowly built as Daniel Carrington approached. Clinging to shadow James tilted his head, peeking out confirming his target.  
  
James watched Daniel stop. The big Alpha patting then searching his pockets, followed by looking in his brief case. Turning, Daniel heading back the way he came.  
  
Returning fully behind the pillar the sound of Daniel's brogues diminishing in the distance. James waited for the other Alpha to go retrieve whatever he had forgotten.  
  
James closed his eyes waiting for the Alpha's return. Snapping his eyes open James realised Daniel's foot falls ending to quickly. The moment James tensed the mechanical click, of a gun's hammer being drawn back, sounded.  
  
The soft dangerous Scots voice added to the sound of the gun. "I could make a reference to the most powerful hand gun in the world but it may go over your head, Double Oh Seven" Daniel drawled.  
  
Turning slowly holding his palms forward James gave the other Alpha a disarming smile. Daniel stood stock still, gun levelled at Jame's chest. "Alec's preferred choice" James stated neutrally. The absence of any emotion from Daniel more dangerous than blind rage.  
  
"As the Walther is yours" Daniel responded, pointedly. Taking the hint James moved his left hand to the holster in the back of his trousers, pulling out the gun with two fingers.  
  
Ejecting the magazine and chambered round James let the weapon fall from his grip. "I just want to talk" James stated, backing away as Daniel closed in.  
  
Crouching down Daniel pulled out his handkerchief, picked up the pieces off the ground. "Never let a convenient scapegoat pass you by, Mr Bond"  
  
Having an unregistered gun covered in his fingerprints, confiscated was not one of the best moments in his life but there was little James could do about it at the moment.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about" Daniel asked, standing.  
  
"Your intention. Are you going to claim Falkirk" James demanded. The fear he had held since he walked in the Armoury and scented a rival Alpha and his Omega both calm and relaxed.  
  
"I have no intentions. He is my apprentices and a good one" Daniel stated. James snorted, dismissive of the other Alpha's words. "The gossip hasn't reached you? You're not a very good spy!" Daniel continued, holstering is gun under his jacket.  
  
Fixing James with a predatory gaze Daniel stalked towards him. James standing firm against the Alpha who had bested him three times now. First by trickery, then by stealth and bruit force and now by skill.  
  
Leaning almost cheek to cheek Daniel took a deep breath as his fingers brushed the other Alpha's jaw. James couldn't hide the tensing and took a quick step back at the inappropriate gesture. Daniel's fingers caressing his throat as the other he retreated.  
  
"What the hell" James said indignantly.  
  
"Dinosaur. I have no intentions towards your Omega" Daniel responded, raking lustful eyes over the other Alpha male. Dropping the exaggerated mannerisms and backing off. Daniel continued normally, "Oh, and James you need to learn to control your reactions or they will be used against you"  
  
James had only ever met one other Gay Homosexual at it had not ended well. The brush with Daniel still had him on alert. The distance helping as the other Alpha approached his car.  
  
Pulling a mirrored probe from his brief case Daniel began inspecting his car. "There's no bomb" James called an almost imperceptible waver to his voice.  
  
"Forgive me, but having a Double Oh skulking about makes me more paranoid than usual" Daniel shot  
  
"IRA" James guessed, observing the other Alpha's methodical movements. "No just a bit young to have dealt with them" Daniel responded.  
  
Seeing James' weighing gaze trying to figure him out. Daniel offered, "My family made enemies, I dealt with them"  
  
"You just deal with the guns" James said. He knew the stupidity of the comment, the moment it was out his mouth. A simple engineer and gunsmith dose not just out manoeuvre, trounce and and then sneak up on a Double Oh.  
  
Chuckling Daniel shook his head. "Anyone with a still hand can shoot. I was fascinated with the physics, chemistry and engineering" Daniel's voice still full of wonder even after years of study and more of professional application.  
  
Standing and looking at him. James couldn't help but notice Daniel did not carry himself like an academic or typical executive. He was not military trained but he was trained. Coming to the conclusion he had blundered into something. James knew he had to be careful now.  
  
When Daniel spoke it was with experience and authority.  "You made two mistakes" Daniel stated his tone becoming soft and commanding, like a teacher. "Oh do enlighten me" James said off handedly.  
  
Daniel pointed to the darkness behind the pillar James had been hiding behind. “You should not have broken the light. MI6's maintenance is better than that”    
  
Daniel then took several deep breaths, his nostrils flaring with the inhale. “Oil is the most prominent scent. Along with petrol and exhaust fumes. I can not identify you but your cologne dose stand out and it has carried quite far”  
  
James listened. He had broken the light to decrease the likelihood of being spotted. He had also put the masking after shave on so the other Alpha would be less likely to notice another Alpha. He may have hid his identity to begin with but his actions screamed someone was waiting, to the other Alpha  
  
It confirmed Daniel was observant and paranoid. It also highlighted that Daniel didn't have trust in MI6's security. Which meant the enemies of his family were most likely real and dangerous.  
  
Eventually when he was satisfied with his sweep of the car. James watched as Daniel drove off.  
  
Picking up a hidden bottle James smiled at it and made his way back to his car. Pulling out of MI6 James passed a black Chrysler 300 hazard lights flashing. Its owner glaring at him as he passed.  
  
Although it was not as satisfying as it should have been. An Alpha was meant to meet an opponent head. Not lay traps or spike a person's petrol tank. But James was suddenly glad of it, given the most recent observations on Daniel.  
  
\--  
  
James burst through the door of the flat. It was still months away but if he had to deal with one more person jostling him or listening to another Christmas song he was going to shoot someone. Preferably one of those perky sales person trying to push some product the shop had bought in just for Christmas.  
  
Pouring himself a stiff drink James sat putting his feet up on the table. Still at work and despite his absence, the Omega's lingering scent calmed the raging emotions of the Alpha.  
  
"You're back" James stated, on Alec's sleep dishevelled appearance. Giving an affirmative groan Alec slumped down on the couch opposite.  
  
"Have you worked thing out" Alec asked. James nodding in response.  
  
"So what's with the bloody mood" Alec asked. "Christmas" James growled.  
  
"So" Alec's confusion clear. "He got me something I always wanted, and wiped out his savings to do it" James explained.  
  
"Well get him something he wants" Alec advised. "I don't know what he wants" James said.  
  
"Ask him" Alec argued. "I want it to be a surprise" James insisted.  
  
Alec took a deep breath,"What dose he need"  
  
"I don't know" James growled back.  
  
"What do you want him to have" Alec asked mood fouling at James' inability to think. "Well, I'd like him armed" James mused.  
  
"James" Alec warned. "No, Listen. He is certified for every weapon in the Armoury. On the rang he scored higher than both off us" James interrupted. A light returning to his eyes. The Idea of Falkirk being armed getting more appealing  
  
“And R. M, Tanner, Villiers, Double Oh Nine and Two all know something about him. M wanted him in the field, then training now he's in Q branch. Three times he got me and he makes my skin crawl” James said voicing his discomfort on the Alpha.  
  
Ignoring James' paranoia as everyone at MI6 were questionable Alec asked, "Okay what's Falkirk's preference"  
  
James' mood dropping further at the thought. "He likes the Makarov PM" James said.  
  
"Good taste, but not his preferred I'm guessing" Alec said seeing the stubbornness in his friend.  
  
\--  
  
The little shop down an anonymous lane was not the usual place for people like Alec and James to go. Nor was it the place for many of the other people that went there.  
  
Alec greeted the red haired Irish Beta with round belly and chubby face.  
  
Returning the greeting with a broad pleasant grin Gean abandoned the other customers of his fishmongers. Leaving the teenage Alpha girl to pick up the serving of the legitimate customers. Gean walked through the back with Alec and James following.  
  
Going to a set of hidden stairs and down into a basement. Gean pulled a cord flooding the room with light. It was fairly small but covered in racks holding lots of guns. A large table in the center of the room with Ikea like drawers below it.  
  
"Makarov PM" James stated looking over the gun racks on every wall. "Clean and unregistered" James added  
  
Rummaging through the drawers, the heavy set Beta moved about. "What no small talk this used to be a people business" Gean mused as he searched through his illegal stockpile of weapons.  
  
"He's just pissed, he can't get the one he really wants" Alec announced as he looked over some assault rifles.  
  
With extreme confidence  Gean announced, "I can get anything"  
  
"Never heard of it" Gean said after James had named the weapon. Placing the handgun on a table for James' inspection. "You're not likely to" James said picking up the Makarov PM.  
  
"Bespoke and he's to afraid to ask for one" Alec informed. Looking to his friend James issued a growl, which Alec ignored.  
  
"Afraid, you two" Gean stated with surprise.  
  
While pointing to the fading bruises, cuts and the stiff arm. "My I draw your attention to exhibit A, B and C" Alec said  
  
"How much" James said ignoring Alec. "two grand" Gean answered.  
  
Pulled out a bundle of cash dropping it in front of the Irishman, James turned to leave. Gean and Alec on his tail.  
  
Just before the pair left Gean handed them a wrapped parcel. “Have to maintain cover” Gean informed.  
  
\--  
  
"You should talk to him" Alec stated. "Bugger that" James growled.  
  
"Plus, no access by order of M" James said. "Have you considered making an appointment and it's Falkirk you're not allowed to approach" Alec mused.  
  
"Never" James responded drawing a line under Alec's idea.  
  
As usual Alec ignored James and dragged him to Q branch. Sitting in front of the reception desk James quietly fuming at Alec for making him come, they waited to be called. The receptionist called to them and gave the directions to Daniel's office.  
  
Going up the stairs and walking to the last door on the left of the balcony, a wall obscuring it from the level below. Alec knocked. When no answer came he pushed the door open.  
  
An Oak desk dominated the room, a high backed chair behind. An oval conference table to the right of the office.  
  
Alec made himself comfortable in one of the guest chairs. "I thought you only got chairs like that in an evil villains layer" Alec said breaking the silence.  
  
"Inferiority complex" James dismissed, pacing the room.  
  
Daniel entered, coming to a sudden stop face to face with James. "Double Oh Seven" he greeted.  
  
"I'm here too" Alec added, waving. "Of course Mr Trevelyan" Daniel responded moving round the desk taking his seat. Alec hid his snort when Daniel's mass dwarfed the villain style chair.  
  
"What can the Armoury Chief do for two Double Ohs" Daniel demanded not willing to indulge the whims of the Operatives.  
  
The moment James mentioned the Falcon. Daniel became eerily calm and focused his entire attention on James.  
  
Alec interrupted before the situation could deteriorate. "What my companion is trying to say is 'I would like your assistance in acquiring a Falcon for my beloved mate' " Alec translated more politely.  
  
"Eat shit and die" Daniel responded. "No" Alec translated for James.  
  
Daniel gave a twitch of the cheek, suppressing a smile as Alec's attempts to mediate.  
  
James gathered his thoughts for a moment, suppressing his desire to snarl and provoke the other Alpha. Sitting, James used measured tones, "I wish to do something for Falkirk. He has stated a preference for your Falcon hand gun.”  
  
Taking a deep breath. James really didn't want to grovel to this Alpha but if he was to get the gun Falkirk wanted he would have to."Will you help me, please"  
  
Daniel gazed at James weighing him and his options. "Your car keys Mr Bond" he finally said.  
  
James pulled out his key tossing it across the desk. "I never cared for BMW they always seemed to lack something" Daniel said pocketing it.  
  
"The Gun" Alec prompted. "No one gets the prototype" Daniel answered.  
  
Seeing James about to argue he said "I will make one"  
  
James stood about to challenge the other Alpha. Alec ushered his friend toward the door. Alec shouting over his shoulder, "He means thank you for your assistance"  
  
\--  
  
James stood two weeks before Christmas in Daniels office, alone. Alec had offered to mediate again but James knew, he would have to learn how to deal with the Alpha. Especially as Falkirk liked his boss and the work they did. Also what Falkirk did in the Armoury was the only professional common ground between them. Computers having no interest to James and James not wanting to talk about killing with his mate.  
  
It was several minutes before Daniel arrived with a highly polish wooden box under one arm. Placing the case on his desk in front of a guest chair for James, Daniel took his own.  
  
Sitting down James opened the lid James inspected the contents. A gun that looked like a Nickel version of a Walther p99 with white iridescent grip. In the other compartments of the case a scope, suppressor, laser sight, spare magazine and a neat row of ammunition all held secure in their custom recesses. James could not deny the craftsmanship before him.  
   
Picking up the gun James turned it in his hands noticing only subtle differences. The gun was definitely meant to be confused with the Walther from a distance. "Mother of pearl a bit much don't you think" James said.  
  
The smile that Daniel gave was tight and a little scary to James. He could tell the other Alpha was up to something.  
  
Continuing his inspection James was impressed. Not only was the gun, not unregistered it was unidentifiable it took a monumental force of will not to ask for another. Only a lingering lack of trust stopped him.  
  
“Thomas will know who made it" Daniel said. "He'll know we played nice to arrange it" James said  
  
"Can I test it" James asked itching to try the weapon for himself. "Of course"  
  
James stood on the range where he had watched his Omega prepare a sniper rifle. Loading the magazine, taking aim James squeezed the trigger with no results. Ensuring the safety was off James repeated the process with the same result.  
  
Looking to the smirking Armoury Chief who pulled out a thin glove with a mesh on the palm and held it out for James. "The Laddie's a smart cookie. I couldn't leave out his contribution" Daniel said.  
  
"The palm thing" James said putting on the glove. "Yes Double Oh Seven, 'The palm thing' " James raising his brow at Daniels contemptuous tone. Apparently Daniel had a higher opinion on the biometric sensor than James.  
  
With the glove over his right hand, overriding the biometric sensor. James put two rounds through the centre of the target unable to see the why Falkirk held it in such high regard.  
  
Daniel moved forward, clicking something in the computer. Along the range, the target folded up. A sequence played out and repeated as various targets dropped down, moved and folded away again.  
  
James placed a round in each of the revealed targets. Including, dead centre of two targets that would have been out of the rang of the Walther and two that needed a faster fire rate. Ultimately James could see what it was Falkirk liked about Daniel's gun.  
  
"So are you letting him come" Daniel asked. "Where" James responded confused.  
Daniel explained about the Christmas parties. Cyber Division along with Fabrication had a joint party. While the Armoury and Mechanics had another. “The Laddie's been invited to both” Daniel informed.  
  
"He can do what ever he wants" James insisted, reloading the gun.  
  
"Unless you object" Daniel challenged.  
  
James glared at Daniel in response. Taking aim at the moving targets, suppressing the desire to turn the gun on Daniel. Nothing happened, again.  
  
"Sorry. The glove is only good for one go" Daniel informed, turning and leaving James to the now useless weapon. 


	12. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before Christmas. Parties, new acquaintances and curiosities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. ff_fan

James waited in the Ford Focus for Falkirk to come out of the gym. He didn't mind and actually wanted Falkirk to have an active social life, beyond himself and Alec. However after what happened when he found his Omega in the presence on a potential rival, as Alpha. Falkirk had been more reserved. If he had not already been going to these classes James was no longer sure the Omega would go.  
  
Daniel Carrington's words still rang in his ears. Why had Falkirk not mentioned the Christmas parties. James also knew that the Omega, Falkirk went to the classes with invited him out afterwards. However he had never gone.  
  
The door opening pulled James from his musings. Falkirk was still curious about the downgrade in car but James and Alec had deflected the questions. When Falkirk stopped asking for some reason it had hurt James. It took him a while to realise why. Falkirk had submitted to his Alpha, suppressing his own curiosity.  
  
“How was it” James asked breathing in deeply, Falkirk's vibrant energised scent filling the air. “It was fun” Falkirk said hiding his smile at his Alpha's hungry look.  
  
Stated and wrapped in his Alpha's arms Falkirk dozed not quite ready for sleep. In these moments, when tied to his Omega James felt the most relaxed and open. It was only in these moments he felt he could confront things he usually buried. “Are you going on the night out” James' casual voice intruding into the Omega's pleasant haze.  
  
Falkirk’s fogged mind took a moment to comprehend the question and a moment longer to become suspicious of the reason behind it. If he had not been fixed into position Falkirk would have turned to look the Alpha in the eye.  
  
Deducing the source of his Alpha's well hidden discomfort. “Have you been fighting with Daniel again” Falkirk asked.  
“No” James' answer defensive, adding “just curious”  
  
“It's not you. They are both being held at bars” Falkirk explained rubbing his cheek against his Alpha's biceps. “Is that why you don't go with Annie” James asked.  
  
“I may like how you react after my workouts” Falkirk teased. Tightening the muscles around the knot still inside him.  
  
“That's because you are a little mix at heart” James responded, affectionately.  
  
“Your minx” Falkirk's possessive words speaking directly to the Alpha part of James' psyche. “My minx” James affirmed, with awe.  
  
After a while James still in his open mood. “I don't want to be one of those Alphas who controls their Omega. I want you to live your life as you please” James said.  
  
James' voice started to slow and become dreamy as he spoke, on the edge of sleep. He went on, how Falkirk had improved since fist meeting. How he had come out of his shell. How impressed he was when he heard Falkirk had gotten into trouble on his fist day. Although he didn't understand what Falkirk did with the computers but was proud of him. He was even proud of what Falkirk did in the Armoury.  
  
A shuffling of movement and James felt lips press to his. “Go to sleep” Falkirk instructed.  
  
\--  
  
The day Annie had been dreading arrived. Underwood called Falkirk and Annie to the side of the office to give a few words of encouragement and advice before the review. “Be truthful and accurate and everything will be fine” Underwood said before leading them to the private office where Falkirk and Underwood had quite a few run-ins.  
  
Called into the office Annie, Underwood and Falkirk took their seats along one side of the table. Falkirk knew Tanner, Q and Daniel the other a Beta male directly opposite him being unknown. Sat to the side was a stenographer making the official record.  
  
Tanner called the meeting to order. Announcing, “For the record. This is the review of actions leading to a potential security breach.”  
  
Tanner then announced those present “Present are myself William Tanner: Chief of Staff, Jack Bristow: Quartermaster, Daniel Carrington: Deputy Quartermaster, Stanley Grimshaw: Head of Cyber Division, Dorothy Underwood: Department head for Cyber Incursions, Annie Sawyer and Thomas McLair: Technical Analysts”  
  
From then the meeting started with Annie meekly telling how she had been accessing the Met(London Police) system. How another hacker had spotted her incursion and tried to trace her, almost succeeding. Finishing with how Falkirk had intervened.  
  
All of Annie's report was delivered in a submissive Omega stance. Her head down and neck bared. Her voice was clear but quiet and meek.  
  
Underwood was better able to carry herself in the stressful situation and spoke clearly and efficiently. She mainly focused on the reasons why MI6 were hacking the Met. Although Underwood didn't know why the relationship between the Met and MI6 had soured, Falkirk did. Now MI6 kept an eye on what the Met was doing without their knowledge.  
  
With his friend and mentor there. As well as him being an Alpha and the only one in the room. It gave Falkirk as an Omega the security and confidence to be more assertive.  
  
Falkirk clinically listed how he had traced the unknown Hacker from London to a a series of Proxy Servers around the world and back to London. As Falkirk striped away each Proxy server the Hacker panicked. In desperation, the Hacker had caused a disruption in London's public communications and by default the Internet. When London's communications came back up there was no trace of him.  
  
The last proxy server Falkirk had access to, had been bricked. Any forwarding information to the next Proxy in the chain had been wiped. He had even been able to look at the compromised computer. Which had been seized from a flower shop.  
  
Pointedly Falkirk refused to apologise for loosing and failing to find the hacker. Where Annie apologised, several times and even Underwood had muttered one.  
  
Daniel was not in a good mood. He had things to do and being the token Alpha was not one of them. He was there to scare the Omegas into babbling and hopefully admit to something.    
  
Getting fed up of the technobabble. Daniel himself was ballistics, Q was an accountant and Tanner was a glorified office manager. “Enough” Daniel said thumbing the table, “I've not been able to follow this, since the first fifteen minutes”  
  
Looking to his assistant. “Thomas, could she have done anything to avoid being traced” Daniel asked ignoring protocol and asking the person that would give him the straightest answer.  
  
Falkirk swore internally. At the level Annie was at the answer would be no. However there were things Falkirk looked for automatically that would have tipped him off to someone else in the Met's computers.  
  
“No” Falkirk answered. He was sure Daniel could see the deception in his answer. The Alpha however completely over looked it. The show of trust the Alpha had made sent a thrill through Omega.  
  
Deciding to elaborate Falkirk tried to put it in words the non IT personnel could understand. “It's like a burglary. Annie and the other Hacker waltzed passed the Met's alarms and tripped over each other in the dark. When Annie ran, Whoever followed. He was good, professional. That's why she needed backup”  
  
Tanner interrupted Q and Grimshaw to asked “By professional you mean”  
  
Falkirk gave his answer. “Equivalent to us” Falkirk said. In truth he meant 'Me'  
  
They talked about the various institutions(MI5, GCHQ, Military, Carrington Institute), Businesses(dataDyne, Stark Industries, Cyrez Corporation) and the few known individuals. All had been known to conduct Hacking and Cyber Warfare against rivals and even friends.  
  
“It could have been an agent based in London” Q stated. That started another round of debates between Q and Grimshaw about locations.  
  
”If we start going in circles again. I'm off” Daniel said as they covered the topic again.  
  
Hearing familiar arguments Tanner also decided it was time to call the meeting to an end.“Perhaps we could call this meeting to a close assuming no one has anything to add” Tanner said  
  
Grimshaw and Q had other plans and demanded they be allowed to talk through the possibilities. An hour later, of talking in circles Q and Grimshaw were competing to see who was the most assertive and commanding.  
  
Annie's scent was afraid and exhausted, Underwood was exhausted and stressed. Tanner and the stenographer as Betas were hard for Falkirk to distinguish let alone read. Although Betas, Q and Grimshaw were in a non violent challenge. Neither willing to back down and look weak.  
  
Daniel had been glaring at a knot on the table for twenty minutes and his scent had gone calm and subtle. Usually that meant an Alpha was safe. However his scent had been just as calm when he crushed James' head to the floor and when locked in the cell.  
  
Falkirk casually stood drawing all attention. Coming round to the other side of the table he placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder braking him out of his daze. Reaching into Daniel's jacket Falkirk pulled out the nickel finished revolver. “Smith & Wesson, Double Oh Six prefers the Ruger” Falkirk said absently. It was a lie Falkirk knew the gun was one of Daniel's own designs.  
  
“Thomas” Tanner called in question. The entire table watching the Omega pulling out the six bullets, placing each in turn on the table and lay the gun down. “If he's going to Fury. I would prefer it, if bullets weren’t involved” Falkirk answered taking his seat again.  
  
When it came to Alphas an Omega's interpretation on their state, was always listened to. They could usually sent the ques long before the Alpha would act. It didn't help when Daniel casually defended, he had just been meditating.  
  
“Perhaps this would be a good time to bring this to a close” Grimshaw said not taking his eyes off the gun.  
  
Playing along with Falkirk Daniel issued a low rumbling growl as he goaded the two Betas to continue their argument. They did not take the bait and Tanner ended the review.  
  
“That was naughty” Daniel admonished not really meaning it as he put the gun back in his holster.  
  
“Are these things always so laborious” Falkirk asked.  
  
Daniel explained how Q was not working out as M hoped. He then explained how Grimshaw thought he was a possible replacement for Q. “Both wanted to look good in front of Tanner” Daniel said.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk stood in front of the mirror. Comfortable black jeans, striped shirt and his favourite grey cardigan that Alec had given him for his birthday. Falkirk pushed his hair off his glasses and out of his eyes. He was as ready as he would ever be.  
  
Coming out of the bedroom a wolf whistle drew his attention. James issued a playful growl to Alec for the whistle. He then raked his eyes over his Omega, his growl becoming low and appreciative. Falkirk ducked his head to hide the blush at his Alpha's hungry look.  
  
James stopped the car just down from the bar where Cyber Division and Fabrication where having their joint Christmas party. “Have fun” Alec called as James pulled away.  
  
Falkirk pushed the door open a wave of noise and a thick mix of scents washed over him. Moving closer to his identified group relived to see Annie sitting in a booth with Hal and some others that he had never met. Hal elbowed Annie to get her to shut up as she told the story of him disarming Daniel.  
  
Turing innocent eyes to him Annie called out a greeting. Sitting down, a rather handsome blond Alpha asked if he could get Falkirk a drink. Hal introduced Ewan an Omega, Jane a Beta and pointed to Peter the Alpha, at the bar.  
  
“Is it true” Ewan asked excitedly quickly telling him where Annie had gotten to in her story. He was a dark blond Omega with dark brown eyes. Falkirk quickly learned he was a gossip.  
  
Falkirk's opinion on Ewan was confirmed when Peter returned. “You have to forgive Ewan he's the biggest gossip in the building” Peter said  
  
“Hay” Ewan said offended. His attention quickly turned to a matt green drink in a cocktail glass. Sipping it gently he mad an appreciative sound.  
  
Starting with the most common remark on Daniel about his stability Ewan then added, “I heard he killed a Double Oh”  
  
Peter tried to tell the Omega that gossip was not a reliable source of information. The Omega defending himself retelling the path of his information, “I heard from May, who heard from Jane in reception, who heard from Mo, who heard from a guard in the brig”  
  
As Jane weighed into the bantering argument. Making a comment about 'Chinese Whispers'. Hal leaned close to Falkirk whispering, “Don't worry they're always like this”  
  
Falkirk quite liked watching the good natured argument. It reminded him of many he had had with Alec and James.  
  
When Ewan mentioned it was over an Omega Falkirk decided it was time to change the subject. “What is that” Falkirk asked indicating Ewan's drink.  
  
“It's called a Green Widow do you want a sip” Ewan explained. Falkirk's plan to change the topic failed. The moment he took the offered sip and said how he liked it. Ewan returned to the topic of the infamous R of Q Branch  
  
Admitting to disarming Daniel. Falkirk the gave an overview of his duties in the Armoury. With someone with fist hand knowledge of Daniel, Ewan clearly wanted to exploit it. “And the Double Oh” Ewan asked getting another kick from Peter.  
  
Peter's eyes focused more intently on him. Falkirk was sure he was giving a que that the two Omegas hand not picked up on yet. Thinking quickly Falkirk said “The Double Oh came in posturing. There was a fight and Daniel threw him out”  
  
Now able to relax Falkirk sipped his Coke. Peter kept looking at him. Disappointed, Ewan declared “Mine sounds better”  
  
“That's what happen when you get gossip forth hand” Peter said. He seemed normal but Falkirk didn't think his story fully convinced the Alpha.  
  
“Look sharp, head mistress” Hal whispered. All eyes turned to the approaching management group. There were four, of which Falkirk recognised Underwood, Grimshaw and Q.  
  
“Enjoying the party” Grimshaw said in a way that meant he was not actually looking for an answer. Underwood then had her go giving a few token words to the table. Finally the fourth spoke. Unlike the others he immediately looked to Falkirk, extending his hand and introducing himself as Richard Lions.  
  
Lions introduced himself the Deputy head of Cyber Division and Grimshaw's right hand man. He was the Head Programmer, producing the specialised pieces of custom software MI6 required.  
  
Falkirk couldn't shake the feeling there was something unpleasant about the outwardly handsome man. He was quite relived when Lions moved on to speak with the others. Falkirk noticed Lions skipped over Peter and Ewan, and although the Alpha didn't give a que Falkirk could see he didn't like Lions.  
  
“Do you think there's a course they send them on to learn to speak like that” Jane said as the management group made there way round the other tables.  
  
Some sharing platers were placed in the tables and over a few more rounds the atmosphere was getting more lively. At the insistence of Ewan Falkirk accepted a Green Widow and was enjoying the sweet drink.  
  
Falkirk saw Peter tense and when Falkirk dropped his head. From the corner of his eye he saw Lions approaching again. This time he was alone.  
  
Lions took an empty seat without invitation. “I have heard surprisingly little of you” Lions said to Falkirk. Ewan started to say something before Peter gently placed his hand over Ewan's. The Omega went completely silent. Lions looked to the other Omega in confusion before his attention returned to Falkirk.  
  
Falkirk was careful only explaining his duties from Cyber division and the Armoury as they would appear on MI6's system. Not that he usually did, but Falkirk avoided mentioning the quiet jobs he did for M directly. He also didn't mention that he had been fully fire arms certified. Which M had buried in his 'Eyes Only' file, for some reason.  
  
“How about programming” Lions asked. There was something about the Beta that put Falkirk on edge. Something more than not being able to read the man as well as he could an Alpha or Omega.  
  
Admitting he had done some Falkirk could clearly scent Peter's alert nervousness. Ewan and Annie had dropped into a submissive pose picking up on it as well. Hal and Jane offering subtle comforting contact to the Omegas.  
  
“What's this about” Peter asked sounding casual and commanding, playing the Alpha. Falkirk was sure it was for Ewan's benefit rather than his.  
  
While Lions' attention was on the Alpha. Falkirk casually scanned the room. Grimshaw was keeping an eye on them as he kept Underwood and Q busy.  
  
Falkirk didn't like it, the man in front of him was an unknown as was Grimshaw. He may have hacked their files at some point but only the adventures of the Operatives had ever stuck in his mind.  
  
“I just want to talk to a gifted technician” Lions was explaining to Peter. Peter being careful to be polite and non challenging to his indirect superior.  
  
“What do you want” Falkirk interrupted. Copying Villiers' snide tone, not caring if he caused offence.  
  
“As I was saying to Peter I was just looking to see if you were open to a move” Lions stated.  
  
“You want to offer a job, to someone you've not heard anything about” Falkirk challenged. “Well nothing officially” Richard returned trying to cover the slip.  
  
“Perhaps you should think about some of those unofficial things and consider your actions carefully” Falkirk warned softly. Suddenly Falkirk glanced over Lions' shoulder saying, “Miss Underwood”  
  
Lions swung his head sharply to look behind him. Seeing no one immediately behind him. Lions then looked to the management table, across the room where Underwood still sat with Grimshaw and the others.    
  
“I'm getting the impression. You are not meant to be having this conversation” Falkirk said. Lions' expression changing from guilty to angry as he looked back to Falkirk.  
  
“I think you should leave” Peter insisted. Looking to Peter then Falkirk and considering the public setting Lions thought better than pressing on.  
  
“What unofficial things” Ewan piped up, after Lions had returned to the other mangers and Peter's scent had relaxed again. Peter gave a half hearted glare to Ewan but his curiosity was as high as everyone else's.  
  
Lowering his head Falkirk looked from side to side. “I'm M's mate” Falkirk whispered.  
  
“Really” Ewan asked with an exited unholy light in his eyes. Peter and Jane were holding their laughter at the obvious joke. Annie and Hal having witnessed the strangeness around Falkirk were having a hard time deciding if he was joking or not. Hal deciding he was joking, “Damn. I had that in the pool”  
  
“I think it's home time” Falkirk said, stifling a yawn a while later. Hal offered to escort him home. Falkirk assured he could get a taxi. After saying his goodbyes Hal did escort him outside to wait for the cab. He waved at the Beta as the cab pulled away and saw Hal returning to the bar.  
  
Stumbling through the door pleasantly buzzed. Falkirk made his way across the room to sit cross legged at the coffee table. Pulling out his laptop and booting it Falkirk then started to work. Searching the files that he had retrieved, before altering his Father's version. Falkirk found a complete record on Grimshaw and Lions. That was curious Falkirk was sure at least one was dodgy, perhaps even working for his father.  
  
Jostling roused Falkirk and he lifted his face off the keyboard. His Alpha's scent filling his nostrils along with whisky, smoke, sweat and blood.  
  
Cracking an eye open. “What is it with you, and using your face to block every punch” Falkirk said running his fingers over the new bruises on his Alpha's face.  
  
A chuckle, off to the side alerting the Omega to Alec's presence as well.  
  
“Not fighting with Daniel again” Falkirk asked hesitantly.  
  
“Just strangers. Alpha bars are rough” James reassured. Falkirk nuzzled up to James basking in his Alpha's lingering dangerous scent. Something very appealing in it, in the absence of his own fear.  
  
\--  
  
Alec answered the door a few days later to a tweed clad Daniel. Greeting the Alpha Alec allowed him in to the flat.  
  
“Very festive” Daniel said sarcastically looking over the open plan flat. Only a tiny fibre optic tree to mark the festival. Noticing a couple of gifts underneath one clearly the shape of the case he had given James.  
  
“Don't start anything” Alec warned. “I have never started anything in my life but I always finish it” Daniel said giving a challenging smile.  
  
“Try to take it with good humour” Alec whispered to Daniel as James entered the living area.  
  
As James approached Daniel he pulled himself to his full hight. Daniel could see Alec suppressing a smirk as James looked up to issue a threat to the towering Alpha. As James was ordering Daniel to deliver Falkirk back in pristine condition. Alec cleared his throat to alert them to Falkirk's arrival.  
  
“Ready” Daniel asked getting a nod in response from his apprentice. As Falkirk was escorted out James called, “Have a good time”  
     
Daniel held the door open for Falkirk at the restaurant. Not a particularly big place, the entire thing had been booked out for the Christmas party.  
  
“Daniel. and who's this” greeted an older bald Alpha, with a broad grin and a few teeth missing.  
  
Daniel introduced Calvin Rodgers, as the pair as they shook hands. When Calvin announced Q had sprung for an open bar Daniel immediately offered to get the first round in.  
  
Calvin immediately asking for a Jack and Coke. Daniel then looked to Falkirk and getting a Coke as his order. “Go in it's on Queen and country, have a real drink” Calvin said. Changing his order to a Green Widow. Calving was about to make a comment before Daniel gave him a warning glare.  
  
While Daniel was at the bar Calvin closed in on Falkirk. The Omega couldn't help being nervous of the Alpha's proximity. He didn't give of any ques that would be classed as warning and he just quietly asked about working with Daniel. “You know you've lasted longer than the others and he seems to like you” Calvin said.  
  
“You seem to get on with him” Falkirk observed. Calvin chuckled as he remembered something. He eventually said, “There were some fist fights at times, back when we produced the Specials. Our relationship improved with distance”  
  
“What you two conspiring about” Daniel said returning with the drinks.  
  
“Just remembering the Folly. The last time we worked together” Calvin explained. Daniel chuckled remembering the last time they worked together to produce the weaponized, mission specific cars known as Specials and specifically the last one dubbed The Folly.  
  
When Falkirk asked about the Folly. Daniel and Calvin exchanged glances before Calvin explained. Calvin indicated Q, “The Folly was his predecessor's brain child” he said  
  
Calvin continuing, “It was a car. An Aston Martin. With this experimental Active Camouflage system. I built it, Daniel was on weapons. Q had it built it in the old bunker to avoid oversight. On what we later learned was embezzled funds.”  
  
Indicating Daniel, “He knew something was up. I didn't listen” Calvin said  
  
Calvin looked to Daniel, “I never thanked you for getting me out of that one did I”  
  
“No. I don't believe you did” Daniel answered. “Well I'm not going to. I'm still missing three teeth” Calvin said. If there had been any anger, it was long since passed.  
  
“I wonder what happened to him. Q, I mean” Daniel mused after a sort silence. “The Village” Falkirk answered before he could stop himself.  
  
“What's the Village” Calvin asked.  
  
Falkirk shrugged. “No Idea it just appears on some people's records. 'relocated: The Village' “ Falkirk explained.  
  
“Who else” Calvin asked. Daniel admonished the older Alpha for not tempering his curiosity.  
  
Falkirk looked to Daniel for guidance. Seeing a smile on the Alpha's face relaxed him. “Double Oh Seven: Simon Templar” Falkirk stated.  
  
The shocked expression on Calvin's face indicating he knew the name, “On that note I think I will go mingle” Calvin said moving off.  
  
Falkirk looked to Daniel with concern. The Alpha reassuring him he had done nothing wrong.  
  
“You only deal with official and electronic records” Daniel asked Falkirk. Receiving conformation Daniel continued, “I will see if I can get the originals.”  
  
During the meal Falkirk sat beside two Betas from the Armoury. Emily Partridge the day receptionist he didn't usually see and Osgood Potts. Potts was the next most person Falkirk interacted with in the Armoury. He did most of the Armoury's administration and maintained the store.  
  
Emily always seemed cold and professional but was respectful to everyone. Falkirk put it down to working in the secret service, underground with so many male Alphas about her. As Falkirk was the only Omega, Emily was the only woman in the Armoury.  
  
Potts was currently entertaining the weary crowd with a supposedly entertaining story of a clerical error. Falkirk had heard it at least twice now. He did give a token laugh at all the appropriate points. Being boring didn't make Potts a bad person and Falkirk preferred to laugh at Potts' boring stories. Rather than have to endure some of the demeaning comments some had muttered as he walked along the corridors of MI6, or the occasional pat or slap in the arse.  
  
By the desert course Q's seating arrangement had been completely wiped out. Daniel had returned to Falkirk, displacing Osgood. Calvin came over with an Alpha introducing herself as Miranda and the only other Omega in the room.  
  
Falkirk thought the Omega introduced himself as Guy. Calvin having to confirming the name. He had wild light blond/brown hair and green eyes. He also had a strong regional accent, spoke quickly, with no spaces between his words. Falkirk couldn't quite understand him catching only one word in each sentence. Falkirk wasn't alone Daniel would smile at him and say 'Aye' hoping it was contextually correct.  
  
Falkirk didn't participate much in the conversation but enjoyed listening to the old stories of Q branch as he sipped his green cocktail. After some time Emily Partridge broke from the other admin staff to come over to saying good night and after going round a few others disappear from the restaurant. Over the next couple of hours the party slowly broke up until just Falkirk's group and one other remained.  
  
After Guy had related a story. Something about endurance cycling. The only phrase that rang with clarity 'Chafed ma willy'. Falkirk realised it wasn't just Guy, he was having real trouble now following everyone's words.  
  
“Well Laddie ready for the off “ Daniel said to the bleary eyed Omega. Receiving a less than coordinated bob of the head in response. Daniel stood to help Falkirk to his feet. “Aww” Miranda said at the pair.  
  
“haud yer wheesht wumman” Daniel's response descended into thick Scots. The two bickered back and forth briefly before Miranda called “Goodbye” in a very posh Oxbridge voice.  
  
Daniel manhandled the giggling Omega out of the cab securing him to his side. Frog marching Falkirk into the building as he continued to giggle, all the way.  
  
James opened the door to a swaying Daniel. His Omega lunged at him nuzzling under his neck. “He's wasted” James said taking in the sight and smell of his Omega.  
  
“Aye” Daniel responded hand on the door frame to keep himself steady. “So are you” James growled.  
  
“Aye, I am” Daniel agreed. “How were you meant to keep him safe if you're pissed” James accused  
  
The Omega whimpered, “Please don't fight” Falkirk said into James' chest.  
  
“We're not fighting” James said into the nest of hair. As he stroking his Omega's neck, calming him.  
  
Catching James' eye and getting a nod of consent to approach the Omega. Daniel took a step forward. When James still didn't object he brushed the back of Falkirk's head.  
  
Looking up and getting soft smiles from the two Alphas. Falkirk gave a pleased smile of his own.  
  
“I knew he would be safe” Daniel said gently, talking to James. When Daniel said, “The wee Laddie casts a big shadow” James knew Alec had been spotted by the other Alpha.  
  
“What shadow” Falkirk asked. “Never mind. Lets get you to bed” James said guiding Falkirk to the bedroom.  
  
Daniel approached the door pressing down on the handle and it refused to move. Looking to see if there was a key Daniel's alcohol slowed brain finally noticed the odd hinges. Running his finger around the seals and the black screen. Realising the security measure Daniel leaned against the wall to wait for James to return.  
  
\--  
  
The ping of a glass touching the wooded floor forced Daniel awake. “Jesus Christ” he moaned the expletive as the sunlight burned his eyes and drove a wedge of pain through his brain.  
  
“Never took you for religious” came an overly pleased, disembodied voice. “Double Oh Six, kindly fuck off” Daniel said cradling his sore head. With a bit of sympathy Alec guided the other Alpha's hand to the glass.  
  
A pained groan sounded from the big Alpha as bones and muscles protested moving. Sitting up and bringing the glass to his lips, a familiar chemical orange flavour passing over his tongue. Rehydrating and replenishing vitamins and minerals lost during the party.  
  
“You couldn't be a dear and put a couple of aspirin in that” Daniel asked. “Already in” Alec responded.  
  
“Good lad” Daniel said, downing half the glass in one go now he knew it had pain killing properties as well. Alec growled and left the drunken Scotsman to his hangover.  
  
Pushing himself up Daniel followed Alec to the kitchen. He was confused by the Operative's tense shoulders, “Thanks” Daniel said. Putting Alec's conduct down to the discrimination most Alpha males had when he used an overly familiar term.  
  
“I always figured the other one as the Homophobe. You I thought as more open but uninterested” Daniel said curiously.  
  
“It's not that. Just drop it” Alec said pouring coffee from a peculator. Shrugging and respecting Alec's request Daniel took the mug from his grasp. Taking a sip of the strong black liquid then asked about the toilet.  
  
As Alec indicated the correct door the then offered breakfast to the other Alpha. Just before the other man disappeared into the bathroom Alec called to him and tossed him a sweatshirt.  
  
After a 'Tart's Bath' Daniel emerged a bit more respectful, dressed in Alec's clean shirt. It was a bit short but would do in the circumstances.  
  
James sat at the dining table Falkirk leaning on him worse for ware. “I hate you” Falkirk grumbled fixing blood shot eyes on Daniel.  
  
“I hate me to” Daniel said kindly. “How can you sound so..“ Falkirk's whine trailed off as he waved at the outwardly unaffected Alpha.  
  
“He's full blooded Scots the only person that could out drink him would be the Russian” James said earning an complaint from Alec in the kitchen.  
  
A veteran drinker Daniel welcomed the fryup with enthusiasm. The light weight, Falkirk only picked at his food managing half a piece of dry toast. After breakfast Daniel stood and helped Alec clear away.  
  
“Well that was lovely thank you. Now could someone unlock the door” Daniel asked.  
  
Getting sheepish looks from the two Operatives. Alec unlocked the door allowing Daniel to escape. James picked up the dozing Omega, taking him back to bed.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk had spent the weekend researching and investigating. He was still annoyed with Daniel the hangover had lasted most of the weekend and hindered much of his progress.  
  
Approaching Villiers desk. Falkirk asked to speak with the M. While M could call on him whenever she wanted Falkirk needed a valid reason to see her.  
  
Looking about to make sure no one was close. “I found out something about an employee.” Falkirk said before dropping his voice, “possibly Daddy as well”  
  
Picking up the phone Villiers spoke with M briefly for announcing Falkirk should go in.  
  
Not lifting her head from her work, “Mr McLair what brings you here. Circling Alphas or office politics” M greeted.  
  
“Industrial espionage” Falkirk answered. Villiers appeared carrying two mugs one he handed to M the other he placed on M's desk in front of Falkirk.  
  
“I was approached by an individual” Falkirk started. “Richard Lions” M guessed.  
  
“You know” Falkirk said surprised. “Of course I do. It's the ones we don't know about that are the problem. Did you find anything else” M asked  
  
“Well there is something” Falkirk said. M leaned forward, fixing her eyes on the Omega eager and calculating.  
  
Firstly Falkirk explained how Grimshaw kept Q and Underwood distracted as he was approached. M acknowledged she knew Grimshaw was a stooge for his subordinate. Lions kept Grimshaw in his position and pushed him up so there was less focus on him.  
  
“There was nothing in his personal records but some of his purchases were, unusual” When M did not interrupt Falkirk continued his explanation “Proprietary software and hardware from a single manufacturer and it's subsidiarity”  
  
“I don't quite understand” M prompted. Falkirk laid out his research how 'Back Doors' existed in most proprietary software. He then explained how proprietary software can not be properly examined. He also highlighted the incompetence and laziness hidden under patent and copyright law, hoping no one would notice the short cuts taken during development.  
  
Moving onto the hardware M became visibly concerned. She knew dataDyne had supplied the hardware. On the surface they were a good supplier. They were an arms manufacturer and technology company. However they were the sole supplier and Falkirk showed how everything bought in, came from two factories in China.  
  
This left MI6 potentially vulnerable to dataDyne itself, dataDyne could also have been compromised, dataDyne production methods could be targeted, The Chinese factories and their workers were also vulnerable. With everything coming from such a narrow production pool it was more likely MI6's security could be breached.  
  
“I will take up your concerns with Q” M said tone going cold. “There is one more thing” Falkirk said.  
  
Getting a nod from M Falkirk continued “My Father owns five percent of dataDyne and I know he has met the CEO, Cassandra De Vries on multiple occasions. There is also Trent Easton, he is in line for a Directorship in the NSA and has worked extensively with Daddy. Easton is also very close to De Vries”  
     
“So you think our systems could be fundamentally compromised to your Father and the Americans through the purchase of dataDyne hardware” M asked sitting back. There Falkirk had a problem. His instincts screamed at him that the computers weren't safe but there was nothing more than weak circumstantial evidence to support his theory.  
  
“I will deal with it” M said standing and escorting Falkirk out. “Villiers I want to speak with Tanner and get Q up here” M ordered.  
  
Returning to his day job Falkirk continued to work diligently away. As usual after spending most of the day hacking Falkirk descended into the bowels of MI6. Greeting the night time receptionist on his way past Falkirk entered the work shop.  
  
“Here I found this” Daniel said placing a folder in front of Falkirk. Opening it Falkirk started to read the mission reports of James' indirect predecessor. Simon Templar the third person to be assigned Double Oh Seven.  
  
An snorting laughter emerging from Falkirk every now and then. Somehow copies of the original 'Eyes Only' files had been made and he read them eagerly. He had seen nothing of this when he hacked MI6.  
   
When the phone rang interrupting Falkirk's wrapped concentration. Daniel reached over picking it up, “Yes let them trough” he said into the phone.  
  
“knock knock” Alec said coming around the corner. “Double Oh Six, Seven” Daniel greeted.  
  
Falkirk grunted. Giving a half hearted wave to his Alpha, not taking his nose out of the documents. “What are you reading” James asked coming to look over the Omega's shoulder. As an Alpha being in the room still put James on edge but since the fight it no longer produced the all out Alpha Fury.  
  
“The drug fuelled imaginings of your predecessor” Daniel said indicating James. Standing Daniel moved to pull out Alec's sweatshirt and handing it over. Taking the shirt Alec held it to his chest as he approached James and Falkirk.  
  
“You're serious” Alec said referring to something in the mission report.  
  
“Templar got hooked on heroin on his first mission. Culminating in laser battles in outer space, an underwater City, a plot from Superman and submarine cars” Daniel said chuckling.  
  
“Submarine car” Alec asked disbelievingly. “Aye, drove the thing right off a pier and sank like a stone. Had to be saved by his KGB companion” Daniel explained recalling the sketchy facts.  
  
Leaving James and Falkirk to read over the reports Alec looked over the glass fronted cabinets. Seeing a couple of laptops amongst the guns he turned his attention to Daniel. “What's that” Alec asked.  
  
“That is for hostile negotiations. Fifty round, fully automatic, 9mil.” Daniel said coming over to the cabinet. Tapping in the security code Daniel lifted it out.  
  
Yanking hard on part of the Laptop's casing, it split. A barrel extended and revealed a handle. Daniel handed the gun over for Alec to inspect. “and the other one” Alec asked. Daniel, smiled in response.  
  
Pulling out the other laptop gun but not unfolding it Daniel showed Alec how to eject the magazine and loaded them. Daniel took Alec onto the attached range and let him have his fun, with the new toy.  
  
“A bit of a bugger to reload” Alec observed. “That's because it's a first strike weapon. We don't expect these ones back” Daniel said.  
  
He then threw his laptop gun down the range. Dragging Alec down behind the wall, bullets started hitting the opposite side. The glass partition wall between the range and work room also got a few hits. “What the hell” Alec shouted as Daniel laughed.  
  
When the bullets stopped flying Daniel lifted his head out of cover. Looking over to the side he could see James shielding Falkirk in the work room. They had been targeted as well but the glass showed nothing of the impacts. “auto turret mode” Daniel explained vaulting the wall to go pick up the spent weapon.  
  
“You're mad” Alec said. “All the best people are” Daniel threw back.  
  
“Bloody cool though” Alec said coming to stand by Daniel as he recovered the weapon.  
  
Coming out of the range. Daniel folded up the turret into it's laptop shape. “I think you could call it a day” Daniel said to Falkirk.  
  
“But there are still hours” Falkirk said. “This place is dead. Baring an emergency no missions are slated before Christmas” Daniel explained.  
  
“Don't I know it” Alec said with disappointed. His slated downtime had ended just before Christmas he had been kicking his heel for a few weeks now. And was getting quite board with it.  
  
As James escorted Falkirk out Daniel noticed he wasn't alone. “Aren't you going with them” Daniel asked. “No. James has become boring and responsible recently” Alec complained with Daniel chuckling in response.  
  
“So what else can I play with” Alec asked looking over the cases with maniac glee. Relenting Daniel unlocked the cabinets with the more unique weapons MI6 had and still produced. Giving an order not to steal anything Daniel let Alec play.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk woke up being nuzzled by his Alpha. “Merry Christmas” James said running his hands over the Omega's body. Swiftly moving onto a mutually gratifying mounting.  
  
James bundled Falkirk up on the couch with his fur and cup of tea as a musical played on the TV. Picking up the presents from under the small fibre optic tree. James came to sit behind Falkirk pulling him it to his lap.  
  
James held Falkirk's tea as he unwrapped the box. Lifting the ornate wooden lid Falkirk brushed his fingers over the white metal and mother of peril.  
  
“This is a Falcon” Falkirk said, stunned. “Falcon 2, to be precise” James responded. Turning Falkirk fixed James with a questioning look, “You could only have gotten this from” he trailed off.  
  
“For you I would make deal with the Devil himself” James said. Giving his mate a kiss Falkirk pulled back with a, “Thank you”  
  
When it was James' turn Falkirk waited until he had removed the wrapping before put his mug in James' right hand. Taking the watch from the box Falkirk gave it a few gentle shakes to get the movement working and set the time. Lifting James' left hand Falkirk slid the Omega Seamaster over his hand and secured it at the wrist before placing a kiss on the soft skin of the inner arm.  
  
James and Falkirk spent the rest of Christmas day watching bad movies, moving from their cocoon as little as possible.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I searched for 'Tart's Bath' I thought the slag term would be easy to find but wasn't. I have used it and have seen it used on TV. 
> 
> A tart's bath is what you would have after spending a night with someone. You would clean yourself at a sink, as best as you could. You would then make the journey home. 
> 
> I found this for other terms that I didn't know needed translating [British Slang](http://www.thebrits.com/businesses/slang-meanings/)
> 
> If you couldn't tell I hate Roger Moore(Simon Templar) as James Bond. He was just so creepy. The stories were also OTT. A great shame the other actors during his time were really good(Grace Jones, Christopher Walken)


	13. A hacker named Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues. Brothers, companions, suppressants, hackers and Falkirk pops his Operation cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments ff_fan

  
Falkirk sat in Sherlock's lounge not willing to touch the mug of tea that could have been used to cultivate mould judging by the staining. Falkirk wasn't even sure if Sherlock was fully aware of his presence as he muttering to himself, moving about the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly coming to a stop Sherlock looked up from his microscope but not at Falkirk. “Why are you here” Sherlock's demand, sharp. “I just wanted to visit” Falkirk insisted casually.  
  
Sherlock brushed Falkirk's answer off and returned his attention to the microscope. It was several moments before Sherlock actually responded. The response was spoken to the room in general rather than directed to Falkirk, “Mycroft says that as well. I don't believe him either”  
  
“You're looking like him” Sherlock said looked at Falkirk for the first time in the conversation. Continuing Sherlock described Falkirk's typical work clothing of three piece suite, pocket watch. As well as his mannerisms as he would travel from MI6 via the tube and his flat. “The only thing missing is the umbrella” Sherlock stated  
  
When Falkirk asked if Sherlock had been following him and the Detective said he had. It sent a trill through Falkirk at the conformation his brother did care in his own strange stalkerish way.  
  
He had been closest to Sherlock who didn't care he was illegitimate. However the Alpha's dealings with an Omega was inexperienced. Looking back Falkirk could see the cruelty he had suffered at the hands of his brother was unintentional. Like Sherlock's attempt to desensitizes him to being pinned. He tried to stop Falkirk being afraid and to stop him freezing, it had only made the problem worse.  
  
“Sherlock” Falkirk called to gain the other man's full attention. “Are you alright” Falkirk asked slowly and calmly, approaching his brother. Falkirk took a deep inhale but there was nothing off about the Alpha's scent.  
  
“Of course I am” Sherlock said trying to pull away. Falkirk didn't let him, gently grasping the Alpha's wrists.  
  
To help stop an instinctual pulling away and to encourage his brother to comply. Falkirk lowered his head exposing his neck..  
  
In the submissive pose Falkirk guided Sherlock to sit down. “Stay” Falkirk pleaded. When Sherlock nodded Falkirk went to the Alpha's bed room pulling the quilt off the bed and returned.  
  
Wrapping the quilt around the Alpha and himself. Falkirk sat in his lap and with a little encouragement Sherlock started to rub his brothers neck and back. Sherlock's gentile ministrations soon encouraged the Omega into a blissful state. Producing the pheromones that would relax and comfort the Alpha in turn.  
  
Scenting Sherlock responding to his calming pheromones. “What's wrong” Falkirk tried again.  
  
Sherlock fumbled in his movements briefly. “I don't get on with others” Sherlock confessed, “Mrs Hudson is just tolerable, Molly likes to much but I can't deal with her, Lestrade isn't quite sharp enough, as for the others they are completely intolerable”  
  
“I understand” Falkirk said nuzzling under the Alpha's chin. He didn't really as he was not a sociopath. But Falkirk knew of the difficulty Sherlock had relating to people, especially those few he cared about.  
  
“You're always welcome to visit” Falkirk said, unable to offer anything more.  
  
The Monday after the visit to Sherlock. Falkirk arranged a meeting with his other Brother.  
  
Unlike Sherlock Who he saw every couple of weeks. Mycroft's visits were rare, usually on Mycroft's initiative. Although Falkirk still wasn't sure it was really Mycroft's initiative.  
  
While Sherlock was capable of telling Daddy and Mummy to get stuffed. Falkirk and even James and Alec had expressed doubt over Mycroft's ability to be Dominant to those he saw as superior.  
  
As Annie sat down at her workstation beside Falkirk he leaned across. “I can't have lunch today, I have to see my brother” Falkirk said. “That's alright” Annie responded with a pleased smile.  
  
“But perhaps it's Hal you enjoy the company of” Falkirk teased.  
  
Falkirk entered the coffee shop not far from MI6 immediately spotting Mycroft. Sitting down in the vacant chair. A cup and pastry already waiting for him.  
  
“Have you spoken to Sherlock recently” Falkirk asked. “Yes he is quite despondent” Mycroft replied.  
  
“There is little we can do. He can only help himself” Mycroft insisted. “I know” Falkirk said. The hope Mycroft would have an idea to help Sherlock now gone.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Falkirk sipping his tea and poking at the pastry. Falkirk could scent something strange from Mycroft. Scent ques needed time and experience to interpret. Anger, Alertness and calm were the easiest and most obvious. Despondency, Depression, Anxiety were more intuition based. Defined from the conversation, body language, facial expression as well as ques.  
  
When Mycroft spoke, it disrupted Falkirk's interpretation on his brother's scent. “Daddy has disowned Sherlock” Mycroft said.  
  
“I'm surprised Mummy allowed him to” Falkirk said.  
  
Falkirk suspected Mycroft was worried and unsure. His Brother's position in the family had always been a little strange.  
  
Siger's heir, the brightest and best of his children had disappeared. Sherlock had always been Mummy's favourite baby.  
  
Like the Royal Courts, Mycroft was the spare. There in case something happened to Sherrinford. Mycroft fell into a no man’s land of affection until Sherrinford disappeared. Then all the pressure and expectation fell to him as Heir Apparent.  
  
“So you're the only one left” Falkirk said after a moment's silence. Mycroft didn't respond and Falkirk didn't expect him to. Mycroft disliked personal and emotional conversations intensely.  
  
“I believe we are being watched” Mycroft said. Hiding the movements of his lips behind his cup. Falkirk having picked up Daniel's scent a while ago assured his brother it was alright. That the Alpha was his boss.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk marked off a calendar, if his heat cycle had regulated it would occur in three days time. He really hoped it occurred on schedule. The minor and infrequent missions were starting to bore James and were a wast of a Double Oh's skill.  
  
Until Falkirk could go on suppressants James would have to be close. Falkirk was grateful to M for it. Falkirk didn't relish the idea of being locked in a room alone, mewling for an Alpha any Alpha to come and take him. The few heats he had gone through in his old home, before James still causing fear.  
  
Until his cycle settled into it's triannual(three times a year) rhythm. He could not could take the powerful, little green pill to prevent a heat. Falkirk had a choice, see through his heat with his Alpha or be tied down and left to ride the hormonal rollercoster alone.    
  
Two days to his heat Falkirk still felt fine but he had already started putting on weight to compensate for a week of exertion with little food. Annie and Underwood had noticed a change in his scent but had not said anything so it could not have been to bad.  
  
The day before his heat was due Falkirk felt a bit uncomfortable and he missed James' physical contact. Daniel had acted rather odd when Falkirk entered the workshop.  
  
The day of his heat Falkirk felt awful. Rolling out of bed he made his way to the bathroom. Stopping just before he entered. The last rational part of his brain reminding him of the previous times. Instead of forcing himself through his morning routine he staggered back to James.  
  
Starting by nuzzling the Alpha Falkirk then straddled his lap, grinding his arse against James' erection. Sinking down on the erection. The rub of tissue against tissue, like the satisfaction of scratching the most irritating of itches.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting on the examination table. Dressed in a thin gown and bare feet swinging in idle patterns as they hung down. Falkirk waited for the doctor to return. He had gone through a full examination and the Doctor had left to go pick up some results.  
  
The male Omega entered nodding to Falkirk. “Well Mr Bond you seem in excellent physical health. You've had three consecutive and regular heats. So you want to go on suppressants” the Doctor said, reading over a chart.  
  
After Falkirk confirmed again he wanted to go on the medication. The doctor reminded him of the dangers. “You are aware of the toxicity of the medication” the doctor continued.  
  
Falkirk had heard and read the warnings dozens of times now. He had to start the course at least three days before his heat to prevent it. He could not stay on the medication for more than ten days before his liver stopped being able to filter out the medication. They would not stop a heat cycle that had already started.  
  
Given a small dose to ensure there would be no other side effects. “If anything changes, pain, yellowing of the eyes, anything, stop taking the pills and contact us immediately and I will see you at the end of the course” The Doctor said and wrote out a prescription leaving Falkirk to get dressed.  
  
After filling out the prescription Falkirk met up with his Alpha to head home.  
  
“So that's them”James said holding up the bottle containing four pills. “Yep” Falkirk said coming to stand beside James.  
  
James rattled the bottle a small line forming between his brows. “They're poisonous” he said.  
  
“Only over a prolonged time” Falkirk said removing the bottle from James' hand. “We could keep working around you heats” James offered.  
  
“You're bored as it is. I don't want it to turn to resentment. This is the best option” Falkirk said pressing a kiss to James' jaw.  
  
James nuzzled Falkirk giving his neck a short lick of thanks. Truly appreciating the sacrifice Falkirk was making for him.  
  
Four days later Falkirk met with his Doctor again. Sitting down thankful he did not have to strip off this time. Falkirk waited for the doctor to gather his notes. “So any problems” the doctor finally asked settling down.  
  
“No Doctor, No pains and No changes either” Falkirk said, heading of the next questions as well.  
  
“Very well Mr Bond I will see you in three months time” the Doctor said in good humour. Realising the Omega was at the point of information apathy. The Doctor did remind Falkirk he should experience as many heats as possible to help reduce the amount of medication he would need to take.  
  
\--  
  
“Good night” Falkirk said putting on his coat. “Night” Daniel called back. Moving through the corridors and lifts of MI6 Falkirk came to the main entrance. Exiting the building Falkirk walked towards the tube station as he did most days.  
  
Becoming aware of a slow moving car not far behind him. For the first time he wishing he could carry his gun. Daniel got to carry his because he was the Armoury's final defence. The Double Ohs weren't meant to carry theirs inside the country or MI6 but they usually ignored that rule. Slipping his had in his pocket Falkirk grasped his phone.  
  
Subtly looked in a window as he walked past it. Coming to a complete halt Falkirk spun glaring at the black town car. Going to the back door he yanked it open continuing to glare. “What the hell do you think you're doing” Falkirk demanded.  
  
“Can I not come see my brother” Mycroft's tone pretentious as ever as he stepped out.  
  
Falkirk pulling out his phone from his pocket. “False alarm” he said into the handset.  
  
“STOP” Falkirk shouted and waved his hands as two MI6 guards came to a halt not far from them. Daniel barrelling down the road, not far behind. He was not a graceful runner but he had built up substantial momentum.  
  
Mycroft for his part looked a bit concerned at the guards sudden appearance. The lead guard put his finger to his ear to hear his orders better. Falkirk still listening to the phone as well.  
  
Turning to his brother. “Idiot. I have to go back to confirm my safety now” Falkirk said, frustrated.  
  
“And what are you doing here” Falkirk asked as Daniel came to a stop. “I was, called” he answered giving Mycroft a once over.  
  
“Fine” Falkirk said to the assembled crowd. Not realising Daniel had avoided using his James' name and James had called on his worst enemy to protect him.  
  
Falkirk storming back in the direction of MI6 at the head of the entourage. “What do you want” Falkirk repeated to his following brother. “Our brother has found a companion” Mycroft said recovering his composure.  
  
Falkirk whipped around to glare again at Mycroft. Also noticing something cross Daniel's face, at Mycroft's mentioning they had a mutual brother.  
  
“You two give us some space” Falkirk ordered at the guards. A nod from Daniel encouraged the guards to move back.  
  
“Not only have you blundered into a situation that could have got you killed. You blurt out information that is considered confidential.” Falkirk hissed at his infuriating brother.  
  
As Mycroft's expression turned stony and impassive Falkirk stopped talking and dropped his head. “Please drop the dramatics before it gets you killed” Falkirk pleaded. For the first time he knew why M considered his Father and Brother amateurs.  
  
After Falkirk and Mycroft explained the situation to Tanner. Tanner then took Mycroft to the side. Mycroft standing stock still as he was railed by the Beta for acting like a fool. Endangering himself and Falkirk by approaching him like a potential kidnapper.  
  
“Your name is Holmes” Daniel asked. For the first time Falkirk felt he had disappointed his teacher and mentor. As an Omega it hurt to think he had failed the Alpha. Especially when he didn't know why.  
  
Falkirk knew Daniel had secrets and Daniel knew Falkirk had his. They had come to an understanding that they would only speak about them when they fully trusted each other. Daniel knew Falkirk had been kidnapped, rescued by James and bonded to him. Falkirk knew Daniel had been a private Operative for his Family's Institute before he crossed to many people, including MI6. In exchange for working for MI6 he received it's protection.  
  
“Are you alright” Daniel whispered to Falkirk seeing the distress the Omega was experiencing. “Bond not Holmes” Falkirk whined softly. The distinction that Falkirk wanted to be Bond and not Holmes seemed to be enough for the Alpha as he gave Falkirk a smile and a quick stroke to his neck.  
  
“Speaking of Bond” Daniel prompted. “Oh, James” Falkirk said pulling out his phone.  
  
Daniel listened to Falkirk's side of the conversation. “Yes, Yes, No, It was just my brother being an idiot, No the other one, Yes, I'll be home soon, Goodbye” Falkirk said into the phone before hanging up, pressing the button with more force than necessary.  
  
“James says thanks, sort of. I say thank you as well. You don't have to stay” Falkirk said to Daniel.  
  
“You mean I don't get to scare the toff. I had this wonderful speech all ready. I was going to use deranged growl number four and everything” Falkirk swatted the Scotsman in response. Daniel continued to explain how he would scare Mycroft if Falkirk wanted him to.  
  
“Come on” Falkirk said grabbing Mycroft's sleeve pulling him along. Waving at Daniel at they exited.  
  
Getting into the car Falkirk gave the driver the name of a bar. Mycroft confirming it was acceptable and the driver pulled away.  
  
“So this is where you socialise” Mycroft said looking over the trendy Cocktail bar. Falkirk had to stop himself from giving Sherlock's typical response about stating the obvious. He then asked about a drink for Mycroft. Mycroft accepted whatever Falkirk was having.  
  
Taking the two Green Widows to a high table out of the way Falkirk placed Mycroft's glass down in front of him.  
  
As Mycroft inspected the drink.“So” Falkirk demanded. “It is interesting” Mycroft said before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
“Not the bloody drink. Sherlock's companion” Falkirk hissed. Mycroft then listed John Watson's name and some of the details before saying. “I have forwarded you his dossier and I have had a quick word”  
  
“Will he interest Sherlock. More importantly will he tell him when he's being a complete twat” Falkirk argued. Mycroft's outward indifference towards Sherlock and John starting to annoy Falkirk.  
  
“Copes well with pressure” Mycroft observed taking another another sip. While that did go in Watson's favour for Falkirk. It was typical of Mycroft. He didn't really see beyond the facts to the emotional understanding.  
  
“Alpha, Beta, Straight, Gay, Bi, Homosexual, Inter, Pan” Falkirk said exasperated. Again Mycroft didn't quite understand Falkirk was asking about friendship, companionship even romantic interest.  
  
All Mycroft could do was quote Watson's history. “Unsure. He is Beta few known associations. Those that are, were Beta women”  
  
“Are you not to young to drink” Mycroft said after emptying the last of his glass. “That's not what my fake ID says” Falkirk threw back.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk had to explain again. This time to M how he had pressed the panic button because Mycroft couldn't approach him like a normal person. At least he got a biscuit to go with his tea this time. Villiers enjoying the latest instalment of his soap opera of a life.  
  
In Hacker Central at least the gossip from Annie had nothing to do with himself or his brother but it could still be a few days for it to filter down.  
  
Entering the Armoury workshop Falkirk was assaulted by the awful sound of grinding metal. Quickly Falkirk replaced his glasses with his prescription safety goggles and ear protectors. When Daniel caught Falkirk's scent he switched off the lathe turning to greet him.  
  
“You're here sharpish” Falkirk said. “Special job” Daniel responded and pointed to the computer, “You can do Double Oh Seven and Nine's”  
  
Pulling up the requisition orders Falkirk nodded looking over the requirements. As the noise of grinding metal started again Falkirk printed of the forms.  
  
Greeting Osgood Potts, handing over the forms. Falkirk waited as Osgood's assistant to moved about the gun store retrieving the required weapons.  
  
Signing out the weapons Falkirk returned to the workshop/range. Signing off on each task as he cleaned and prepared the three guns, appeasing the gods of bureaucracy. A buzzing came from his pocket. Pulling out the phone he checked the message, face dropping.  
  
Dialling his mate. James picking up quickly. “What's wrong” James' concern clear in his voice.  
  
“I put monitor on Sherlock. I got an alert from it. A search warrant has been issued, for drugs” Falkirk said, getting upset. Visions of a high Sherlock and the new Companion floating about in his mind. Was it this Watson's fault, Sherlock had been clean for nearly two years now. By all accounts it was the longest time Sherlock had been clean since first getting hooked.  
  
James' first instinct was to go to his mate. Falkirk stopped him asking him to go see what was happening with Sherlock. “James, there's someone new. His name is John Watson” Falkirk muttered.  
  
“You want me to make sure, it's not his doing” James said sympathetically. Falkirk just made an affirmative sound before hanging up.  
  
“Something up” Daniel said opening the glass door. “No”came Falkirk's hesitant voice as he fumbled with the gun.  
  
“Take a brake” Daniel gently ordered.  
  
-007-  
  
James pulled to a stop beside a police car on Baker Street. Getting out he flashed his MI6 ID at the policeman at the door. Heading up stairs he could hear Sherlock's loud dismissive protestations.  
  
James marched into the room growling furiously eyes fixed on the Alpha in question. Not stopping until Sherlock was pressed against the window, an ominous crack sounding.  
  
Sherlock stopped talking looking fearfully into the eyes of the enraged Alpha. “It's a fishing exercise” Sherlock squeaked. James was inclined to believe him as Sherlock was to lucid and not quite as maniac as he had seen him before.  
  
Letting go James cast his eyes around the room. Almost instantly James' eyes landed on the Beta in cheep suit. He had dark hair with a sprinkling of grey. His entire demeanour screamed police. The cheep suit announcing he was CID. And as most of the search team looked to him, it announced he was the one in charge.  
  
Stalking towards him, the Beta held fast against the approaching Alpha. James gave a dangerous smile, “Is this a fishing expedition” James' tone quiet and dangerous. James was impressed few could stand up to him. “We have reason to believe...” James ignored the rest of the Beta's lie looking to the other police and forensics personnel.  
  
As each individual in turn lowered their head in submission. The only exceptions the scruffy Beta by the door and Donovan, James recognising the Alpha woman from Falkirk's research.  
  
With a final growl to the policeman in charge. Lestrade stepped back and fell into the chair behind him. James turned on his heels heading out by passing a small Omega woman in a flap on the landing.  
  
Pulling out his phone James called Falkirk. After a single ring Falkirk picked up. “He's just pissed off the police. There's nothing in it” James reassured as he passed an old Omega cabbie on the door step.  
  
-Q-  
  
Relief washed over Falkirk at James words.  
  
Sitting back against the bench he took a sip of his tea making a face at the cold liquid. “A cup I can enjoy, then I will finish with the guns” Falkirk said in a lighter mood.  
  
“You do that Laddie” Daniel said, clapping Falkirk on the shoulder as he passed.  
  
\--  
  
Despite the dossier Mycroft had sent him Falkirk was doing his own investigation into this John Watson. “You still pissed at me” James asked as he placed a cup down on the coffee table beside Falkirk. Giving a non-committal grunt Falkirk continued his electronic search.  
  
“How was I to know he was a murderer” James argued. The little Omega cabbie that tried to kill Sherlock had not even made an impact on the master assassin.  
  
Sitting on the floor behind his Omega James wrapped an arm around his waist. “I was just afraid” Falkirk said.  
  
“I know but Sherlock can look after himself” James comforted. Tapping the picture of Watson attached to his army record, “and that new guy looks decent enough” James continued.  
  
Falkirk looked at the screen nodding. What he had found on Watson had supported James' brief impression of the man.  
  
“I suppose..” Falkirk trailed off. Something catching his attention. Fingers flying across the keyboard suddenly going still.  
  
“What's wrong” James asked, breaking Falkirk out of his daze. With a sudden flurry of movement across the keyboard and a harsh “shush” Falkirk stared at the screen transfixed.  
  
Scenting the panicked, excitement from the Omega in his arms. James watched confused at what was going.  
  
James was enjoying watching Falkirk’s adrenalin rush in action. A window flashing up was easy for the non tech savvy Operative to understand.  
  
'Helllooo!'  
  
Falkirk ignored the window and continued to tap away. An intense frown of concentration marred Falkirk's face as he tired to trace the other hacker.  
  
'Sooo good to see you again'  
  
'You are very gooood'  
  
'Why don't we talk :30305146616e.onion'  
  
“You aren't going to talk to him” James insisted getting concerned. He still wasn't sure what Falkirk was doing specifically. He did however know a chase when he saw one though.  
  
“Shit, Shit, Shit” Falkirk shouted and slammed his fists on the table. Breathing heavily Falkirk relaxed letting his racing heart slow. It was annoying that the hacker had escaped him twice now.  
  
“No of course not. I just want to know who it is” Falkirk said. Shutting down the laptop he leaning heavily against James.  
  
\--  
  
James had left for a mission. MI6 had gotten wind of a bomb maker and a special job. James going to intercept him. The events of a few days ago still weighed on Falkirk's mind.  
  
Suppressing the need to look over his shoulder Falkirk booted his laptop loading the supplied Tor address. A webpage loaded in a message board style.  
  
Falkirk investigated the server it was hosted on. Apart from hosting lots of illegal websites it offered nothing. Dozens of criminals were using it to sell and communicate. There was no telling if one of them was the Hacker or if he had just taken up some space on the server.  
  
'I'm here' Falkirk typed and uploaded the message. The event turned out to be anti climatic as there was no immediate response or any attempt to track him.  
  
The following day Falkirk returned to the website. A response waiting, just a date and time in GMT. Taking it as an invitation to return to the website at the time Falkirk shut down the laptop to wait the two days.  
  
Loading the website. It was no longer in the message board style it was a basic chat interface.  
  
02><02 has logged on>  
01>Helllo  
02>Hi  
01>I'm sooo glad you came  
02>I was curious  
01>Wonderful  
02>What do you want  
01>I'm not sure. Our first meeting was not quite as impressive as our second  
02>It was not me to begin with at our first meeting  
01>Gooood but how about a little test  
01> get the secret most wanted  
02>what do I get out of it  
01>A new friend  
01><01 has logged off>  
  
Falkirk took a deep breath, heart hammering. Falkirk stared at the screen for some time. The task was simple enough but the consequences could be severe.  
  
“I should have listened to you” Falkirk said looking at his bedroom door. “I'd take your advice but you're not here either” he said to Alec's door.  
  
Deciding to bypass the chain of command Falkirk contacted Tanner with the new information directly. When Falkirk's phone rang he was not surprised to hear Tanner's voice but was surprised it was M's office he had to report to.  
  
Villiers smiled as Falkirk entered the reception area. “she's expecting you” he said indicating the door.  
  
Across from M sat Tanner waiting for his arrival. “Tanner tells me you have been associating with undesirables” M said.  
  
“Not intentionally well not deliberately intentional” Falkirk knew he was waffling nervously.  
  
“Why do you think this person is so important” M asked. Falkirk explained how Annie had crossed his path first and how he then evaded Falkirk. Tanner reminding M about the review. Falkirk then admitted to doing a illegal back ground check on his brother's new friend. And how the Hacker had been going after the same information. Which was why he brought the information to Tanner rather than Underwood. “I have been unable to track him. I think I'm better than him but not enough to find him” Falkirk said  
  
Villiers enter carrying a tray. Handing a mug to Falkirk and getting a quiet thanks in response Villiers continued giving one to M and Tanner as well.  
  
“I don't remember there being a tea service” Tanner said absently. Getting a glare from the older Omega. “He only dose it when Mr Bond is here” M said. Villiers responded with another glare this time at M.  
  
Falkirk gave the older Omega a shy smile before lifting the mug to hide behind. M's less than pleased expression aimed at her PA. Frightening to Falkirk even in the absence of a warning que.  
  
“You will report to Tanner. Record everything and try to find him” M ordered.  
  
“Compile the list” M said addressing Tanner.  
  
Hesitantly Falkirk drew attention to himself. “Would it not be better if I did it” Falkirk asked. Tanner supporting him, “If it's a test. It may be as much about, how he gets the names as it is getting them”  
  
“Very well you do it. Not from here and not from your flat” M ordered, addressing Falkirk.  
  
\--  
  
Entering the coffee/bookshop surrounded by students and wannabe writers Falkirk ordered his drink and got the WiFi code. Sitting with his back to the wall so no one could see the screen he set-up a tunnel through the Coffee shop's network bypassing monitoring and bandwidth restrictions.  
  
Finding the list of people considered to dangerous for the public to know about would be simple enough. However Tanner's words rung in Falkirk's ears. The test could be as much about, how he got the names, as it was getting them.  
  
Firstly Falkirk avoided the back door he had already set up in Interpol's system. Looking cautiously without going directly for the data. Aware the longer he was in system the grater the likelihood of failure. About to give up Falkirk spotted a subroutine in the database.  
  
It was logging all read requests, separately from the system logs. Someone was watching over what data was accessed, when and where from. Falkirk easily identified it as a piece of malicious code that did not belong there.  
  
Manually erasing everything it had stored and disabling it. Falkirk then entered a single entry 'Helllo!'. Falkirk then retrieved the data.  
  
Returning to the Tor website, back in it's bulletin board format. Falkirk typed in the list of names submitting it, to appear beneath his original message. Falkirk left the website open for half an hour but nothing happen so shut down the laptop, to go home.  
  
\--  
  
When Falkirk entered the Armoury Daniel was standing waiting for him.  
  
“Well as we have another quiet moment. Time to continue your education” Daniel said clapping his hand together like a teacher focusing a class. A manic gleam lighting his brown eyes.  
  
“Hubby and weird uncle/brother will be sore to have missed this” Daniel said.  
  
Picking up a box and opening a door leading into the range. Daniel lead them into the open space. As they reached the end, Daniel then started pulling things out the box.  
  
Standing straight and clapping his hands again the sound bouncing of the walls. “To make a bomb.” Daniel declared.  
  
Daniel started going trough the principles of explosives talking about different types from simple to complex and from small to large.  
  
With Falkirk compliant and an excellent learner Daniel started teaching him how to stop the bombs from exploding. His familiarity with electronics making him good with the more complex bombs Daniel had recreated. Even going so far as to teach Daniel a thing or two about the circuit boards and complex wiring systems.  
  
The next nigh Falkirk arrived to a fake bomb sitting on a his bench and Daniel instructing him to disarm it. Managing to do it Falkirk smiled proudly at the Alpha and got an impressed “Laddie” in response, that made him bounce an the ball of his feet.  
  
The night after Falkirk returned the favour. Falkirk's bomb exploded releasing confetti and streamers, covering Daniel. From then on, the game descended. Sometimes Falkirk would succeed and sometimes fail. As Daniel also succeeded as much as he would fail.  
  
\--  
  
Stopping in at a fast food place Falkirk pulled out his laptop to check the website. He filled with equal parts relief and dread as another date and time appeared. It would be a few days from now.  
  
Sitting in a different coffee shop Falkirk logged onto the website.  
  
02><02 has Logged On>  
01>That was fantastic  
02>I thought the brief was a little simple  
01>The next one won't  
02> What is it  
01>Not like this we will meet  
02>No  
  
Falkirk thought that the Hacker had stopped due to the time he waited. With relief a response appeared.  
  
01>Are you Omega  
02>Yes  
01>You can choose where when how  
01>just make it semi private  
02>Let me think about it  
01>You do that leave instructions when ready  
01><01 has Logged Off>  
  
M didn't seem surprised the hacker wanted to meet when Falkirk reported his progress.  
  
“We can arrange a meeting and arrest him” Tanner said. While M accepted the necessity of the meeting she did not agree with arresting the hacker. At least, not until they knew more about him. “Send someone in Thomas' place” M Ordered.  
  
Tanner pointed out Falkirk was the best hacker they had. Someone else might not be able to convey his experience. They debated sending in someone, with Falkirk listening and prompting over a radio. Again there was concern over the person's ability to convey Falkirk's experience and knowledge. As well as the Hacker now knowing he was dealing with an Omega.  
  
The moment M and Tanner looked at him Falkirk knew he was in trouble. “I don't think James would approve” Falkirk said hesitantly.  
  
“Then it's lucky he is not here” M said. She spoke softly with a maternal tone as she reassured Falkirk they had experience in this sort of thing. Insisting that Falkirk would be kept safe and protected as he met the hacker.  
  
“Can I have a gun” Falkirk asked. “No” M snapped.  
  
Giving Tanner the instruction to create a plan M dismissed the meeting.  
  
\--  
  
“You bloody fool. Never trust that, bitch” Daniel shouted. Then apologised for using the derogatory term used to describe an Omega. Ensuring Falkirk knew he was referring to M and not the Omega  
  
Falkirk had finally admitted what was bothering him. After a few days of moping about, scenting of fear.  
  
“Please don't get into trouble” Falkirk begged as the irate Alpha paced the workroom. “I won't. But I won't stand idly by” Daniel said calming down.  
  
Daniel marched through the Executive branch heading for Tanner's office. Falkirk trotting to keep up with the big Alpha's strides.  
  
Bursting through Tanner's door drawing both the attention of Tanner and M. “What is the meaning of this” M growled. “I think you know” Daniel growled back.  
  
When M glanced at the Omega behind Daniel. She missed the cruel vindictive smile that crossed Daniel's face. “I could always contact Hubby. To find out his opinion on the matter” Daniel said.  
  
The threat to call James made M whip her head back to Daniel. Relenting M took a step back. She gave Daniel the same assurances that she had given Falkirk a few days ago. That they would take care not to risk Falkirk more than necessary.  
  
“I want Timothy, Double Oh Three” Daniel insisted, M nodded in agreement. It would be inconvenient to rearrange 003's slated mission but for Daniel's compliance she was willing to do it.  
  
M then turned her attention to Tanner who had been about to make the initial proposal for the meeting with the Hacker.  
  
Daniel ushered Falkirk into the other guest chair as he stood behind. As Tanner outlined the plan to make contact Daniel tore it to shreds even M begrudgingly agreeing it was too professional for an amateur.  
  
The next plan Falkirk vetoed as he would never go to the seedy clubs required to make it work. Tanner's final plan was an old school, train station meeting.  
  
\--  
  
The Underground station where the meeting was taking place had only a single platform between the two tracks. Falkirk sat on the last bench furthest stairs.  
  
Dressed in light grey trousers, white shirt and anorak. The blazer of a local school deliberately sticking out of a rucksack at Falkirk's side.  
  
Every so often Falkirk would wave off the scent of a strange Alpha, realising it was coming from himself. The Alpha who's scent he was carrying was standing at the bottom of the only stairs onto the platform. He was someone's son, who wanted an prestigious intern ship at MI6. He had been drafted in to play the Boyfriend.  
  
Bill Timothy(003) sat on the floor in dirty hoodie and jeans. A mashed up cup in front of him, he looked every part the tramp trying to escape the cold and wet of London's early evening.  
  
Falkirk dreaded and anticipated the meeting. A few other pupils from the school milled about waiting for trains. A couple of Alphas and an Omega looked at him trying to place him. Luckily they didn't approach the Omega they had never seen before, at school or at the tube station.  
  
A business man paced the entire length of the platform. Falkirk froze expecting the Beta to sit beside him but he just turned heading back along the platform. A slow building rumble ending in grinding metal, announced the arrival of the train. Falkirk looked at the train as it arrived on the tracks behind him before looking forward again.  
  
“Helllo!” a slow, dulcet, Irish drawl sounded as an Omega sat down beside Falkirk.  
  
“It's you” Falkirk hissed looking over the man before him. Taking a subtle scenting it was hard to distinguish him against the mix of other people, oil, soot and dust of the station. He was short wearing a baseball cap and he looked a little unhinged. His eyes bright, wide and staring.  
  
“Yess” the stranger said, exasperated with the obviousness of the question. Something so familiar to Falkirk in his response.  
  
”So what do you want and what do I get” Falkirk asked hesitantly.  
  
“Soo business like, don't you want to chat” The man drawled. “Okay” Falkirk answered hesitantly.  
  
“Jim” Jim said extending his hand. “David” Falkirk hesitantly responded.  
  
“Is that a lie” Jim challenged, Falkirk nodding dropping his head into a submissive pose.  
  
“God! I don't mind anonymity just be honest about it” Jim said throwing his head back as if praying to the havens.  
  
“You can call me, Archimedes” Falkirk said hesitantly. The only name coming to mind. Falkirk had heard it used by his Father when he had been talking about his work, with others. “That's better” Jim encouraged.  
  
Jim asked about the the Boyfriend and waved to him. Falkirk saw the Alpha freeze like a deer caught in headlights. Falkirk could also see Jim noticing the Alpha's action.  
  
“You doing this for him” Jim asked. Falkirk shook his head, “Our parents don't...” he trailed off concerned if he told the full lie he may be challenged.  
  
“For us” Falkirk answered after a moment. “How sweeeet” Jim stated.  
  
Jim offered to sugar coat his request or tell him plainly. Hesitantly Falkirk insisted he needed more than a friend and Jim assured him there would be a down payment with a potential for more.  
  
Jim then said he needed a full history of someone and it was well protected. He had failed several times to get it. “Mycroft Holmes” Jim named the target.  
  
The rest of his words seemed to wash over Falkirk. Looking up into the eyes with a manic gleam, the flamboyant gestures, coupled with something vaguely familiar in his scent. The revelation hit Falkirk, suddenly.  
  
“something I said” Jim asked noticing the change in his companion. “No just realised this is real” the lie coming more easily than Falkirk expected.  
  
“You want a biography of this Mycroft. It will cost you” Falkirk insisted hesitantly.  
  
Pulling out a roll of brown paper a couple of inches long. Falkirk watched in fascination as Jim tore it slightly and pulling out the top coin. Handing over the solid gold coin with some sort of a dear on it, “You get the rest when I get the information” Jim said.  
  
Another slow rumble announced the approach of the next train. Falkirk stood waiving the Boyfriend over. Getting on the train Falkirk left. Jim on the platform, waving as the train pulled out.  
  
Taking the pre arranged rout back to MI6. Any tail being dealt with by strategically placed personnel. Falkirk rode the lift up to the Executive Branch. The Boyfriend being left in reception.  
  
Exiting the lift onto the corridor to E Branch. Double Oh Three and Daniel were in hushed conversation. “You're back sooner than expected” Falkirk said as he approached the pair. Timothy briefly mentioned how the Hacker had disappeared.  
  
“So what was that about” Bill asked. Falkirk should have expected the question. Double Oh's were observant by need. It shouldn't have been a surprise 003 had seen him react to the Hacker that seemed so familiar.  
  
“He's just trying to find out what he needs to tell M, or not tell” Daniel said to Falkirk. Seeing the worry on in the Omega.  
  
“Sorry. It's just something he said. You don't need to hide anything” Falkirk said to Timothy.  
  
M seemed pleased, despite not getting the hacker. She was not to concerned with giving over Mycroft's history. Deeming it an acceptable risk. Falkirk did have to hand over the Kruger Rand(1 Oz Gold Coin).  
  
“Daniel” Falkirk called to get the Alpha's attention as he came out of M's office. “Could I stay with you” Falkirk asked hesitantly.  
  
After a stop at his flat Daniel took Falkirk to his town house. Placed his blankets and clothing in the guest bedroom Falkirk freshened up. Coming out of the bedroom in comfortable jeans and cardigan. Falkirk followed the delicious sent of food down to the basement kitchen.  
  
“Sit down. Dinner's almost ready” Daniel said draining pasta. Tossing the pasta in the cream sauce Daniel dished up and carried the two plates to the table. Pouring a glass of wine for Falkirk and a whisky for himself they ate in silence.  
  
“So what did you not tell M” Daniel asked.  
  
“I think I recognised him” Falkirk admitted.  
  
Daniel was similar to himself. He had been born to the bound male Omega of his Father and not his Father's wife. When Falkirk explained his Papa had not been bound to his Father, Daniel was sympathetic. Falkirk then told him about all the other children his Father had sired. Then he told him how he thought the Hacker was one of them. “Excluding his three legitimate children, and myself. I found seven other children that are his.” Falkirk informed.  
  
“What are you going to do” Daniel asked, scenting the Omega's distress as he shrugged.  
  
“Come on that's enough heavy stuff for tonight” Daniel said standing and going up stairs.  
  
Following, Falkirk found Daniel in the lounge putting a disk in a DVD player. Falkirk sat in the corner of the couch pulling a cushion to hug.  
  
“That one looks like Mr Hudson” Falkirk said pointing to a young Alpha on screen followed by, “and that one looks like an old version of you”  
  
“Thank you. I think” Daniel said.  
  
The old Scottish movie of the daring rescue of a stricken ship's cargo of whisky was enough of a distraction. Falkirk started to nod off. Pulling the Omega to his feet Daniel guided him to the guest bedroom. Daniel confirmed the security of the house before going to his own bed.  
  
Waking up Falkirk washed and dressed before going down stairs. Followed the sound of Jupiter from the Planet Suite into the kitchen. Daniel was reading the news paper as he ate a bowel of porridge.  
  
“I'm going to tell M about Jim” Falkirk said putting his own porridge in the microwave.  
  
“That may not be the best idea at the moment” Daniel responded. Folding the paper Daniel showed the front page to Falkirk.  
  
'British Secret Agent kills unarmed man' read the headline. Falkirk immediately recognised the picture of a man with his back to the camera, beneath the headline.  
  
Only one word came to Falkirk, “Bugger”  
  



	14. While James' away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is on assignment for his first major Double Oh mission. While James can focus on one target MI6 still has to track the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Reading, Comments and Kudos.
> 
> Remember I have traits of Dyslexia and mix up what I view as similar spelled words. This also has not been Beta read so typos should not be unexpected.

  
Falkirk was driven by the almost overwhelming urge to slam his head against the desk. All that anyone was talking about was the paper. Annie beside him gossiped during the day. Turner, Underwood's Alpha friend had highlighted the arrogance of the Operatives.  
  
Villiers and Tanner had both phoned to see if James had made contact. Then Tanner phoned again to see if he could make contact. M was not a happy Alpha. In worry and concern Falkirk screwed up his courage and made for the Executive Branch.  
  
Villiers looked on Falkirk in concern. After first, a brief conversation with Falkirk then M. Allowed him in to enter.  
  
The first thing Falkirk noticed entering M's office her scent ques did not match her outward demeanour. After Villiers brought them some tea she relaxed. It sounded like M was moaning about James rather than critical of him. Complaining of the inconvenience of the situation rather than what James had done. “I am concerned about James' ability to focus. While some things are worth what he did(assassinating people, invading an embassy, getting photographed). One bomb maker was not one of them.” M said.  
  
Thankful James was not in immanent danger of being shot. Falkirk headed back to Hacker Central in a better mood.  
  
The gossip was still annoying. Going into the Armoury was a rest bite from the wagging tongues around the building. Testing the new combat shotguns helped him release some pent up tension. Targets shattering into splinters deeply satisfying.  
  
Daniel offered a room again but Falkirk politely declined. The prospect of peace and quiet calling to Falkirk.  
  
Falkirk opening the door to the flat as phone sailed through the air. He caught it, just before it bounced off his head.  
  
“I think M wants to shoot you” Falkirk said to his Alpha. “I think even I, could work that one out” James said giving Falkirk a teasing smile.  
  
Falkirk decrypted and examined the phone for his Alpha. Getting the location of the last SMS sent. Giving the information to James and getting a kiss which turned into something more, in reward. James then made for the door.  
  
“Where are you going” Falkirk asked. “To apologise to Ms Mansfield” James returned with a devilish smile in place.  
  
“Please don't antagonise her” Falkirk pleaded. “Never” James responded before asking about M's username and password.  
  
Giving the Alpha a condescending smile. Falkirk nodded and gave his Alpha that information as well.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk knocked frantically on Tanner's office door. He had tried for M but the woman was away. Last night there had been an attempted bombing in Miami now M was on her way to the Bahamas.  
  
“What is it” Tanner snapped as Falkirk barged in. Surprised to see Falkirk looking frantic and waving a phone about.  
  
Falkirk explained about the visit from James. Tanner replying about James' visit to M.  
  
Shaking his head dismissively, this was not about James' visit. Falkirk held up the phone James had given him. “He brought this. I broke their communication protocol. There's going to be a bomb on a Japanese airline, Tokyo to Hawaii in two days. Another, Bulgarian Airways, London to Sofia in twelve days time”  
  
“Full details. M will be back in seven hours I want the report ready by then” Tanner instructed.  
  
\--  
  
Three days later Falkirk was called into a conference room next to M's office. After giving M the report they worked closely with Interpol and the CIA. When the Japanese Airline was targeted as Falkirk had said it would be. It proved he had broken someone's method of targeting airlines. Now they needed to decide what to do with the information.  
  
Falkirk nearly froze seeing his Father amongst the other Alphas and Betas. Mycroft was there, as well and two others. The Alpha was introduced as Jack Ryan a dark haired Alpha and CIA representative. The Beta was Saga Norén of Interpol, a rather abrupt Swede.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen this is Thomas McLair the Data Operative who supplied the information” M said introducing Falkirk to the group.  
  
Siger who had been ignoring his son up until he heard the name turned hateful eyes on him. The two foreigners noticing, were confused by the Alpha's hostility but ignored it professionally.  
  
Tanner pulled out a seat for Falkirk, between M and himself. M then called the meeting to order.  
  
M refused to tell them how Falkirk had broken the code or where he got the source from. All they were told was the data relating to the upcoming bombings.  
  
When a fault had warranted a full maintenance check on the Japanese Airlines plane. The presence of the bomb been confirmed but not made public. When the plane had been grounded the person placing the bomb was discovered as he retrieved the device. He was now under surveillance until a long term strategy had been made and he could be arrested, without tipping off the person organising the bombings.  
  
As the others threw ideas and criticisms back and forth Falkirk tapped M under the table to get her attention.  
  
“If you have something to add, spit it out” M said, as much to hush the rest of the room as it was to encourage Falkirk to speak.  
  
“There, what, Coventry..” Falkirk trailed off. The combined weight of all the eyes on him pushing him into a submissive stance.  
  
As the rest of the room started to argue again. “Coventry” could work Mycroft said, cutting through the chatter getting a glare from his Father for good measure.  
  
“What is Coventry” Saga asked. A hidden, sharp prod from M encouraged Falkirk to explain before Mycroft took credit.  
  
Falkirk explained how during the war the Enigma code was broken. How Coventry had been sacrificed to protect the secret. “You are advocating doing nothing” Saga said  
  
“No. But perhaps we could evacuate the plane or..” Falkirk said and was interrupted by his father, “Why don't you just send the terrorists a telegram”  
  
“You don't get telegrams any more” Falkirk said petulantly. In that moment Falkirk realised how far he had come. His Father's scent of fury still scary but no longer paralysing.  
  
Mycroft snorted in the background. M's face turned to stone, and it pleased Falkirk to realise, it was to stop herself from laughing.  
  
Siger stood, furious. “Sit Down” M ordered. Voice as cold as death, herself.  
  
“Planes and Flights are just interchangeable numbers” Falkirk said. From the initial concept of giving the terrorists what they were expecting. A plan formed.  
  
They knew the Flights which were going to be targeted. Buy all the tickets. Let the bomber plant the bomb and let it blow up, empty. Drones were in common usage and Falkirk suspected the technology could be adapted. Explaining this plan to the group. Mycroft added that the plane couldn't be empty, “Bodies and luggage would be expected at the crash site”  
  
“It's plausible” Jack said. “Agreed” Mycroft said. “I would rather do something than nothing” Saga added. M nodded her agreement.  
  
“You can not be seriously listening to” Siger said waving his hand at the Omega.  
  
She didn't know why the head of MI5 had a personal grievance against an Omega but Saga recommended Siger no longer attend. Falkirk could scent the fury his Father was emitting. This was a prestigious security services meeting, between America, Britain and Europe. To be personally excluded was an embarrassment to C.  
  
If he had been alone or even if it had just been Mycroft, Falkirk was sure his Father would go for him. Falkirk still wasn't sure where his brother stood between him and his Father. Was he a friend, enemy or was as he appeared, a neutral party.  
  
As the meeting came to a close. M looked the CIA representative. “Agent Ryan, I believe it is Mr McLair you want a word with” M said. Ryan looked confused but waited behind for the young Omega.  
  
Before he left the room Falkirk called to Mycroft to wait for him. Getting a nod Mycroft waited outside of the conference room for his brother.  
  
“Do you know a Deputy Director Wade” Ryan asked. “Oh Jack, yes. We met about two, nearly three years ago” Falkirk said  
  
“Well he wishes to thank you for the information but is getting a bit concerned that you have not asked for anything in return” Ryan said clearly conveying a message he didn't quite get.  
  
“Oh, tell him I owed him for his help and I just wanted to build up some good will” Falkirk said. Saying he would convey the message Ryan left to room. He was used to the cryptic messages being sent by word of mouth, as to leave no official trail. He was still confused, his boss, M, C and the strange Omega between them all.  
  
Falkirk caught Mycroft's arm escorting him out of the Executive Branch.  
  
Meeting up with Daniel who signed in Mycroft. He was escorted down to Q branch. As the lift descended Mycroft gave the other Alpha a look, analysing everything he could about him.  
  
“Carrington. As in the Duchy of Rothsea and the Institute” Mycroft asked. Daniel kept silent giving Mycroft a half smile. Falkirk wasn't sure if Mycroft had deduced that or if had investigated his boss from the coffee shop's CCTV.  
  
“So this is the legendary bowels of MI6, I hope I get to leave” Mycroft joked in his stiff manor. Mycroft's smile soon disappeared when he was led into the range. Daniel closed the door behind them, giving the brothers privacy.  
  
Falkirk reassured the range's surveillance was tied to the monitoring systems for the testing of experimental weapons. That it was one of the few places he could be assured of a measure of privacy in the building.  
  
“I met someone the other day” Falkirk started, “I think he was our brother”  
  
“Oh” Mycroft responded. Again Mycroft became indifferent to the conduct of their Father and emotional aspects to his own life.  
  
Falkirk was angry. His Father had sired pups left right and centre and Mycroft didn't care. “God how many are there. Am I going to be served a tea by one. Trip over another one stoned in the street” Falkirk shouted.  
  
He was desperate to find out what Mycroft knew about the Hacker. However he didn't trust his brother enough to tell him why he needed the information. Falkirk deflated with a sigh. He hated anger it always left him feeling drained and tired.  
  
At least Mycroft was sympathetic when he was confronted with the stress and anger of his brother. “I do not know. I never wanted to know so I never looked or ask” Mycroft admitted stiffly.  
  
“Dose anyone” Falkirk asked desperately.  
  
“Only Daddy or” Mycroft trailed off. “Sherrinford” Falkirk asked getting a nod in return. Mycroft admitted to hearing a fight between his Father and older brother. It was something about children.  
  
Reaching forward Mycroft placed his hand on his brother's shoulder gently caressing his neck with his thumb. “Try not to think about it. I don't” Mycroft admitted. Nodding Falkirk stepped forward to nuzzle his brother.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk had to be careful. He hacked Mycroft's information from the point of view of knowing nothing about him. He was also careful that references to himself would not track back to him. The work was slow and methodical.  
  
Falkirk also came to the conclusion. If his suspicions were true, Sherlock may be under the same scrutiny as Jim wanted Mycroft. It meant he would have to stay away from his Brother while Jim was about.  
  
Luckily Falkirk had destroyed a lot of the information relating to Falkirk Holmes and altered the information relating to Thomas McLair and even Falkirk Bond. It was now a confusing interwoven tapestry of Identities.  
  
When Falkirk picked up a paper at a tube station it confirmed Coventry was a success. An Air India plane went down killing all onboard. Only a few dozen people knew that everyone had been dead already.  
  
Coventry brought another problem for Falkirk. Grimshaw was technically the person responsible for it at MI6. However since the Christmas meeting Falkirk had been monitoring him and Lions. He had setup spyware on everything they owned. When Grimshaw's phone was unlocked and top secret information was accessed the camera took a photo.  
  
When Falkirk brought this information and the picture of a Woman to M. She calmly accepted the information and said it would be dealt with. Her scent que told a different story. Falkirk had almost run from her office. She had been on the verge of a full Alpha rage.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting behind in the driver's seat of the Aston Martin DB5. Falkirk caressed the wheel imagining James sitting in the exact same spot several weeks before. He had heard of the poisoning and the torture.  
  
He wanted James here not in another country. The scent of his Alpha at home was becoming stale. He was starting to become uncomfortable as an Omega, with his Alpha's longest absence yet. The brief visit from Alec had not been enough, he needed his Alpha.  
  
A gentle knock on the window pulled Falkirk from his musings. M stood at the passenger door so Falkirk reached over pulling up the button to let her in.  
  
“Nice car” M said as she looked over the classic leather and wood interior.  
  
“Yes. Daniel says they used to be standard field issue for Double Ohs” Falkirk responded mechanically. “I believe so” M said.  
  
They sat in silence, something weighing on M's mind and Falkirk in a depression missing the Alpha's ques. “Come with me” M said gently and getting out of the car.  
  
After locking up Falkirk followed M to her waiting Jaguar with police escort.  
  
Villiers moved out of the way to make room for Falkirk and M. Falkirk nervously watching streets and cars whistle by the bullet proof window. The silence from outside the car strange to someone used to hearing the constant noise of London.  
  
“Don't worry” M said softly as she read over a document.  
   
Stopping at a building Falkirk knew of but had never been to. He was lead to a private lift. When the doors opened M exited first, taking a glass from the waiting Alpha as she passed and moved deeper into the flat.  
  
“David” the Alpha greeted nuzzling Villiers and kissing him. “And who is this fine filly” the Alpha said giving Falkirk a once over. Villiers slapped his Alpha in the chest.  
  
“Don't be crude Edward” M shouted, from deeper inside the flat somewhere.  
  
“Edward. This is Falkirk Bond” Villiers introduced, “Falkirk this is Vice Admiral Sir Edward Villiers. M's Husband and my Bond Mate”  
  
“Nice to meet you” Falkirk said shaking the man's extended hand. Again Falkirk knew of the Alpha with dark brown eyes and thinning wavy silver hair.  
  
Playing the good host Edward asked if he could get something for the guest. Showing him into the Living room where M already sat.  
  
“So what do you do. Assuming you won't have to shoot me, if you tell” Edward said with a mischievous drawl.  
  
Falkirk couldn't help feeling depressed watching David sit with his Alpha. While M sat in a chair nursing a straight bourbon.  
  
“Nothing about any Operations” M said in warning. Falkirk mainly focused on his work in the Armoury. The fact an Omega was handling the guns of MI6 seemed to amuse the male Alpha to no end.  
  
“R's attitude has improved since you started working with him. I was so disappointed, all that potential all focused on not giving it to us. As for Bond and Trevelyan even Underwood's conduct has vastly improved” M said  
  
“That sound like high praise to me” Edward said as he continued to caress Villiers' neck. Villiers' scent growing stronger as time wore on. His calm scent spreading out over the room. Even M looked more relaxed than Falkirk had ever seen her and she was not even bound to the Omega.  
  
“Dinner is served” a servant called. Edward sat at the head of the table with Villiers beside him. M sat at the foot with Falkirk to her right.  
  
When the dishes had been removed at the end of the meal. Falkirk gathered his courage. “Why did you do this” he hesitantly demanded of M.  
  
When M deflected the question Falkirk asked again, firmer. Taking in the Omega's state and knowing how his wife could be manipulative. Edward decided to help him. “He's got spirit and it's almost as if he knows you” he said to his wife.  
  
M glared at her husband but Edward knowing neither world ever win against each other, turned his attention to his Omega.  
  
For the first time ever Falkirk watched as David dropped his head in submission. “Bond and Ms Lynd have become close” David admitted much to M's annoyance.  
  
“Olivia” Edward called tone hard and uncompromising.  
  
M took a deep breath. She explained how Vesper Lynd and James had become close and how James seemed to be returning the feelings. The thing that hurt the Falkirk most, was when she told him about James' resignation.  
  
Edward glared at his wife with a jerk of his head, Villiers got up leaving the room immediately. M following at a more sedate pace. Placing her hand on Falkirk's shoulder. “I wanted to show you..” M trailed off before exiting the room.  
  
“She was a right hippie when I first met her” Edward said. Moving to take up M's vacated seat. “I mean a right hippie, free loving, bare breasted, pot smoking, ultra liberal, focused on taking down The Man“ Edward said. Falkirk couldn't imagine M as a hippy. Never having seen any supporting evidence either, he gave a sceptical look.  
  
Smiling back and placing his hand on Falkirk's shoulder. “She has become a hard, stone cold bitch. Underneath she still believes in Justice, peace and love. I believe her intentions were honourable” Edward explained. Supporting his wife, in showing Falkirk how a household like theirs could work well.  
  
Falkirk could just nod numbly. M had been odd. She had been supportive, distant, encouraging, caring and commanding she had also placed expectations on him. Falkirk could believe M wanted to show him a good supportive pack structure where he would be the bound Omega and Lynd a wife.  
  
Edward spoke of his time with his Omega and Wife. How M and himself as Alphas would occasional challenged each other. How Villiers could be easily overwhelmed. How when they worked together he had no chance against them. “Has your Alpha never overwhelmed you” Edward asked. Begrudgingly Falkirk nodded yes.  
  
“What if he forgets me” Falkirk asked voicing his inner fear, from the moment he herd the news.  
  
“Never happen” Edward said without a doubt, “I would choose David over Olivia. An Alpha will always choose their Omega over anyone else”  
  
“What if we don't get on” Falkirk asked. That question Edward couldn't answer. He admitted in the beginning M and Villiers had some arguments. However over time they came to be friends and become close. How they were now thick as thieves.  
  
“I don't need an ally against James” Falkirk said petulantly. “Good for you then” Edward said withdrawing his hand and leaving Falkirk to his thoughts.  
  
Falkirk thanked Edward for the hospitality. Villiers offered to escort him home but Falkirk refused. He did accompanied Falkirk down to get a taxi  
  
“A marriage with a bonding can be..” Villiers trailed off seeing Falkirk not wanting to know.  
  
“You wanted to be enough” Villiers said and got a nod from Falkirk. There was nothing more he could say to the young Omega. It was always disappointing when an Omega learned they could not withstand the full force of an Alpha's personality or meet the challenge most looked for.  
  
Falkirk paced M's outer office waiting for the woman to show up. He had not rested since being told about James. Now he was worried.  
  
When M and Villiers arrived. Falkirk followed her into her office without invitation as she removed her outer coat. Thrusting a folder for her inspection.  
  
“This had better not be a smear job” M said opening the folder. “If you don't trust me contact the treasury” Falkirk responded.  
  
After a few minutes M looked to Villiers. “Get me the treasury” she barked. After a short phone conversation M called on Villiers again, “Get me Double Oh Seven”  
  
Falkirk paced the office. Stopping in front of the window he looked over the Themes. Falkirk stilled as M greeted his mate with his Service Number. Falkirk couldn't hear James as M spoke to him on the phone, only M.  
  
“Double Oh Seven. I'm here with a nice man from the treasury.” M said looking to Falkirk before continuing, “He's wondering. When he is getting his money back”  
  
Hanging up M looked to Falkirk as he looked down on her. “He has been warned” M said.  
  
Annie and Underwood had picked up on Falkirk's distressed scent. When Falkirk told them he wasn't allowed to talk about it. They gave what sympathy they could but it couldn't appease Falkirk.  
  
“What's wrong now” Daniel asked calmly when Falkirk came in. “I'm worried about James” Falkirk admitted. “Is that all” Daniel said Falkirk nodded in response.  
  
Daniel thought a moment. He wasn't worried about James, he was to tough and stubborn for anything to happen to him. Falkirk on the other hand needed a new distraction.  
  
He wasn't originally going to take the Omega but. “You're my apprentice time to act like it” Daniel said handing Falkirk a pad and walking out. A “Come on Laddie” thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Falkirk followed Daniel as he walked passed the Armoury reception and out the double doors. Turning to go further down the central corridor Falkirk reread the signs on doors as he passed. Mechanics, Cyber Division, Biological, Fabrication and Chemical ending in Administration/Operational Support  
  
Daniel pushed the double doors wide as he entered Administration/Operational support.  
  
There were desks and workstations in the open area. Falkirk saw Double Oh Three sitting at a desk talking to a pretty blond woman. As she could hold herself against an Alpha, it most likely meant she was either Alpha or Beta.  
  
Like the Armoury there were offices upstairs. Unlike the Armoury the balcony banister and office fronts were glass.  
  
“Those are the Operational Support suites. Where someone saved Hubby” this time Daniel pointed to a series of offices at the back of the room with glass fronts. Half a dozen computers in each and a bank of screens in the back wall. Most were clear but some had opaque glass giving them privacy.  
  
“Is it true. Someone didn't put the defibrillator, together right” Falkirk asked. He was not meant to know that but he did. Daniel offered to go scare those in Fabrication, where the small pieces of electronics were made. He warned it was mainly populated by Omegas and Betas but he would do it.  
  
Falkirk knew that. There had only been few Alphas at the Christmas party for Cyber and Fabrication. In contrast to the Armoury and Mechanics, where Alphas were in the majority.  
  
Shaking his head. “No” Falkirk said. James had survived and that was all that counted.  
  
Daniel led them passed one of the gaps between the Operational Support suites. The first time Falkirk had been here he had been curious about what lay beyond.  
  
Going down a corridor that opened out into a small theatre. Tanner and a few others were already there. Daniel pointed out the heads of the other relevant departments. Falkirk saw Grimshaw and Lions his assistant sitting near the front.  
  
At the end of the central aisle so there was nothing directly in front of him, stretching out his long legs. Daniel took a seat and Falkirk sat beside him. It also gave a clear view of the entire room.  
  
“Q will be here as well. We're in the early planning stages of a problematic target” Daniel explained  
  
“So he wants to poison the guy” Falkirk said pointing to the Chemist. “She wants to infect him.” He continued this time indicating the doctor. “You want to shoot him and Double Oh Three will do the deed” Falkirk summed up.  
  
“You can go back if you want” Daniel offered. “I have been complicit from the first gun I picked up” Falkirk dismissed.  
  
Tanner called the meeting to order. The lights dimmed and a picture of a Middle Eastern man appeared behind him. “This is Abdul Kahan. Eighty one percent of all Somali piracy payouts go through him”  
  
“This is his current residence on the Pakistan/Iran border. Somewhere, even America isn't foolish enough to send a plane or drone.” This time a concrete block built into the side of a mountain appeared followed by plans and live internal images of the structure.  
  
As Tanner continued to speak Daniel noticed Falkirk fidgeting beside him.“If you have a question ask it. No one else can” Daniel said  
  
Putting his hand in the air Falkirk waited for Tanner's attention, “How did we get the internal images”  
  
Tanner explained how Kahan's compound had telecoms, cellular and satellite links in order to administer his deals. Some went into Iran others went into Pakistan. Grimshaw made a comment about spending more time doing his job. It was Hal who had compromised the compounds CCTV.  
  
As Tanner returned to the briefing Falkirk leaned close to Daniel. “What about the FarSight” he whispered.  
  
“That's science fiction” Daniel dismissed. Curious as to how Falkirk knew about it. “Yeah, I read your professors remarks. Could it work” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Theoretically but how would you aim the thing through, that” Daniel responded waiving at the screen.  
  
“GPS and enhanced positioning telemetry on the gun, coupled with a 3D model of the compound. All we would really need is for Kahan to stay still long enough to take the shot” When Falkirk looked up the entire room was looking at them.  
  
“Oh please continue” Q said snapped  
  
Ignoring him Double Oh Three piped up, “Found a way for me to kill the bastard”  
  
Daniel explained the concept of his university projects. A sniper with a multi stage projectile. As the built moved through the air or an obstacle(wall) and speed was lost. Another explosion would force the bullet to speed up at a reduced accuracy.  
  
“And how do you intend to aim through walls” Q demanded.  
  
Daniel yielded to Falkirk to explain how GPS could make sure the gun was pointed correctly and how a model of the compound could be created so they knew where to point the gun.  
  
“I want a feasibility report” Tanner ordered bringing the meeting to a close. “I want the gun” Double Oh Three said.  
  
Falkirk wrapped his arm around Daniel's as they walked back to the Armoury. Giving the Alpha his best smile. “What do you want” Daniel said both suspicious and relived to see him in a better mood.  
  
“I want do do something for James” Falkirk said. “and this involves me how” Daniel responded getting a sweet smile in response.  
  
Walking into the MI6's garage. “He's got a favour to ask” Daniel said to Calvin Rogers the head mechanic.  
  
“Oh, I want to out fit a car” Falkirk said, realising the attention was on him. So lost in looking at what was going on around him.  
  
Falkirk held out a tube for the head mechanic. Unrolling the plans, “This is old school” Calvin said realising what he was looking at.  
  
“This is personnel I will pay for everything” Falkirk said. Concerned Calvin looked to Daniel for conformation. “I would consider it a favour” Daniel said.  
  
Nodding in agreement Calvin relishing the idea of producing a Special again. Calvin started asking questions as he took notes. One of them was time scale which Falkirk didn't know. “As quickly as possible” Falkirk said.  
  
“We need the car” Calvin said absently. Falkirk informing there was one waiting upstairs.  
  
Running his fingers over the blue prints. “Some of these modification are obsolete. How accurate do you want to be” Calvin said, getting a shrug from the Omega.  
  
Calvin highlighted the shield, that was used to protect the back windscreen. How modern glass could be just as effective. Also the oil slick, stingers would be better at causing a car to slow in a controlled manor.  
  
“Okay” Falkirk said hesitantly then continued in a more sure tone, “It has to have the ejector seat and the machine guns”  
  
With Falkirk beside him Daniel drove the Aston Martin to the lowest level of the underground car park. Passing the security check point Daniel drove the car onto a lift. The doors squealed open to let them in on the car park level and out into the Q branch garage. Calvin directed them to a pit.  
  
Falkirk watched in mild horror as James' car was stripped rather quickly down to the bare bones.  
  
Falkirk picked up some superfluous machine guns from the Armoury store and after cleaning them and making sure of they functioned, wheeled them under guard to the garage. Daniel was already working on the mounts and firing mechanism for them when he returned.  
  
The Mechanics seemed surprised there was another Omega willing to get his hands dirty. He was currently welding a mount under the supervision of Guy the Omega mechanic, who was teaching him. “BrilliantjobBoi” Guy said inspecting Falkirk's weld.  
  
Daniel moved onto the ejector seat. While Calvin and another mechanic were doing something to the roof of the car. There were a total of four volunteers working on the car with there boss, their boss's boss and the new Omega. All after there shift, or work day had ended.  
  
Falkirk didn't know if it was curiosity, brown nosing or the hope of a reward but was thankful for there presence.  
  
The entire room froze then turned as a Woman's voice cut through the noise. “You are aware of what happened the last time Q branch went rouge” M said.  
  
Moving to the bench containing the blue prints M seemed to recognise what the project was.  
  
“I'm paying for everything” Falkirk said hesitantly, approaching the woman. “I was not aware you could buy machine guns at Tescos” M challenged. Automatic and multiple built weapons being illegal in Britain since Dunblane.  
  
“Confiscated, authorised for experimental purposes or destruction only” Daniel informed.  
  
Shaking her head she turned to Daniel.“I would like a word” M said walking away from the group.  
  
Falkirk watched from a distance as Daniel went into a hushed discussion with M. Every so often looking to or indicating him.  
  
“Never a good sign when you're being talked about without you” Calvin said sympathetically to the nervous Omega. Falkirk nodded concerned what was going on between the two Alphas.  
  
Looking up and raising her voice, “You have until tomorrow night before I want this thing out of the building” M said to the assembled personnel.  
  
M then called Falkirk over. Moving closer to M and Daniel. M gave a brief rundown on James. Vesper Lynd had been killed and James was following a lead. When M said the lead didn't look promising and James would be back tomorrow or the day after. Falkirk knew why she gave the dead line for the car.  
  
As M moved to the door Daniel followed grabbing Falkirk pulling him along. Just as M was about to pass the thresh hold, “Well back to work” she ordered the mechanics.  
  
Falkirk and Daniel followed M through to another hub of Q branch 'Cyber Division'  
  
Looking very much like the Administration and support hub. An open communal work area with labs along the back and a balcony with private offices above.  
  
Falkirk recognised Ewan, Jane and Peter but had not seen them since the Christmas party months ago. They had switched to the night time shift. Although some were waiting, sensing something going on.  
  
They followed M up the stairs, going to the far left door and into the the office of the Division Head.  
  
The office was like Daniel's, big. A desk with two guest chairs in front of it on the left. On the right was a conference table with a large screen on the wall, at the foot.  
  
Tanner, Q, Stanley Grimshaw and Richard Lions were waiting for them.  
  
Sitting down at the head of the table M opened several folders. Falkirk recognising four that he had supplied. “Well gentlemen we are here to discuss another failing of this Branch. This one leading to this country directly funding terrorism to the value of ten million” M said glaring at Grimshaw and Lions.  
  
“How could we have known” Grimshaw argued. “It took him eight hours to find Lynd's compromised state” M said, indicating Falkirk.  
  
Holding her hand up to forestall any argument. “There is also the mater of failure to properly tend contracts” M said placing her hand on one folder, bigger than what Falkirk had given her.  
  
“Failure to follow security precautions. Including the prostitute” She continued indicating another folder far larger than what Falkirk had given her.  
  
“A litany of more minor infractions.” M said indicating the other folders.  
  
Q and Lions lowered their heads trying to avoid the flak.  
  
“Do you have any justifications” M demanded looking to Grimshaw. Grimshaw attempted to put all the failings on his deputy.  
  
“I will be coming to Mr Lions in a moment” M said placing her hand on another folder.  
  
“Again supplied by Mr McLair” M continued. Falkirk knew it was a lie. M already knew Lions had been working for someone else and Falkirk had supplied very little evidence on the man. He doubted even M knew who he was working for.  
  
“I would like to tender my resignation” Lions said hesitantly not looking up. “You will be lucky to stay out of prison” M said and then turned her attention back to Grimshaw.  
  
Clicking brought everyone attention to Daniel. “Keep your hand on the table. We don't want any problems” Daniel said pointing his gun at Lions' head. Falkirk had not even noticed the Beta moving. Slowly he lay his hands back on the table.  
  
“I would” Grimshaw started hesitantly when M returned her attention to him. “Accepted” M interrupted. He was an incompetent and she wanted rid of him quickly, now she knew how much of an incompetent he was.  
  
“Come with me” Tanner said to Grimshaw escorting him out.  
  
As two guards entered the office. “you will regret this” Lions shouted as he was arrested. No doubt he would be telling them who he worked for soon.  
  
“We have people every where” Lions shouted as he was dragged from the office.  
  
“Dorothy Underwood and Kate Tigress are the next in line” Q said hesitantly when M's attention turned to him. Dismissing his comment M continued to looked to Falkirk.  
  
“I think you are capable, as dose R. Are you?” M asked startling Falkirk. He could feel the swell, her faith in him made.  
  
“I, I don't know” Falkirk admitted. As an Omega, M's disappointed made something inside him recoil. Forcing himself to speak, “Underwood has little general computing experience and Tigress did not exist until five years ago”  
  
Both arguments didn't appease M and did not make the knot in his chest lessen.  
  
“I won't let you down” Falkirk insisted. Getting a reassuring smile from Daniel. Even M looked relived at his assurance. It made the knot relax as he appeased the two Alphas he respected.  
  
“Any objections” M asked looking to Q. The silver haired Beta shook his head not willing to argue with M.  
  
M stood and came over to where Falkirk had been standing for the entire meeting. “Very well you are now a Division head for Q branch” M said.  
  
“Settle In. Mr Carrington has offered to assist in your management technique. Congratulations” M said. She the left taking Q with her.  
  
Daniel offer his hand to Falkirk guiding him to the desk at the other side of the room. Daniel pulled out the chair for Falkirk to sit, pushing it in as he sat.  
  
Coming to sit in a guest chair Daniel gave his congratulations. Lamenting Falkirk's time in the Armoury would also have to come to an end with his increased work load and responsibility. Falkirk nodded numbly still processing his sudden leap.  
  
Standing Falkirk exited the office going down stairs. “Peter” he called.  
  
“Could you give me a tour” Falkirk asked indicating the desks and offices. Peter looked hesitantly to R. “I'm the new Division Head” Falkirk said more firmly. Peter looked to R for confirmation  
  
“Okay, Congratulation” Peter said still looking a little uncomfortable. Peter highlighted the many clustered workstation that took up most of the floor space. Describing it as the 'Factory Floor'  
  
The labs along the back were for special projects. The offices upstairs consisted of Falkirk's office, break room, admin and private unassigned offices for design and brain storming sessions.  
  
“Why is Hacker central not located here” Falkirk asked. Peter couldn't answer for certain however he mentioned Underwood was cautious of the number of Alphas in Q Branch.  
  
“If there is anything else” Peter said. “No you can go” Falkirk said heading for the labs.  
  
“You alright” Daniel asked the over whelmed Omega. Falkirk looked to Daniel uncertain, “I don't know”  
  
Daniel reassured he would be there for Falkirk. Suspecting M would as well. He also reminded Falkirk about FarSight, which Cyber and the Armoury would have to work on together.  
  
Falkirk nodded, “Can you be here for the first meeting” he asked.  
  
“Yes, and if you have forgotten. We still have a car to build” Daniel said. Falkirk looked sharply to Daniel realising they had been gone for a couple of hours now.  
  
Coming out of Cyber Division Daniel told Falkirk to go to Mechanics. He then headed towards the Armoury.  
  
“You alright son” Calvin said coming up to the shell shocked Omega. “Yes. I got a promotion” Falkirk responded. The Mechanic was giving token congratulations when he spotted Daniel entering.  
  
“Oh look here comes the party” Calvin said as Daniel entered. A bottle in one hand and plastic cups from a water cooler in the other.  
  
“Hay boys the Scotsman broken out the good stuff” Calvin shouted to the others.  
  
Daniel poured out a measure for everyone. Apologising for not having something more appropriate for a celebration.  
  
When everyone had a glass Daniel lifted his. “To the newest Division head. The first Geek in Chief to get his hands dirty” he said indicating Falkirk.  
  
Calvin looked to the Omega who had jumped several rungs and was now equivalent to him in the MI6's hierarchy. “When you said promotion I didn't think” Calvin trailed off shaking his head.  
  
After a round of congratulation. Calvin called everyone back to work. “Now if three division heads and a fine crew can't do a rush job on a car. It will be stain on all our reputations” Calvin said  
  
\--  
  
Sitting in the uncomfortable leather wing back office chair. Falkirk looked around the wood panelled room, blood red carpet, large ornate oak desk. Falkirk could admit to he hated the décor. A knock interrupted his musings on interior design as Daniel stepped in.  
  
“Everyone is here, including Tanner and Q” Daniel said trying not to startle Falkirk any further. “I don't like my office” Falkirk said absently.  
  
Daniel advised him to make himself comfortable. “It's your office and Division now” Daniel said,  
  
Falkirk looked out on the assembled crowd as he descended the stairs. Unlike the Armoury he could stop at the middle landing and look out over the main room.  
  
Locking eye with Underwood across the assembled crowd. Shocked pale blue eyes behind wing tip glasses looked at her new boss. Hal and Annie not able to conceal there surprise either  
  
Taking a deep breath Falkirk focused, Daniel's familiar scent cutting trough the conflicting Alphas, Betas and Omegas around him. Using his friend's scent to anchor himself Falkirk took a breath. “As you may or not be aware Stanley Grimshaw and Richard Lions have been removed from there post.”  
  
A few murmurs went through the crowd. Falkirk was sure the gossip had gone round but he needed to make the point they were gone.  
  
“I have been appointed division head in Grimshaw's place. There are some who I know. Others I have only met in passing. To those that don't know me I am Thomas McLair. I will be going through the Sections over the next few days speaking with most of you in turn. I am hoping this transition will be as seamless as possible. Thank you for your assistance” Falkirk deflated slightly as the crowd broke up and there attention returned to there work.  
  
With his maiden speech over Falkirk descended to the factory floor to approach Underwood.  
  
“The first decision I have made, is to bring Cyber Incursions section back into the division” Falkirk told Underwood. Clearly displeased with the change but professional, Underwood agreed to bring her section down into Q Branch.  
  
In the hopes for easy compliance Falkirk announced Underwood would be replacing Lions. It seemed to please the older Omega and she was a bit more enthusiastic about relocating underground.  
  
Next was Annie. She was a good hacker but not the best. “As for you. I would like you to be my assistant” Falkirk informed.  
  
“Very well I will start the move” Underwood said. A pleased smile gracing her face. Annie beamed and bounced slightly at the new job as well.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next James return from his first major Double Oh Mission.


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes home. Giving something to his Omega. Getting someting in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos.
> 
> Warning: Sex Scene

Falkirk logged into the computer, he had been tracking James' movements since he had gotten up this morning. Currently James was several thousand feet above France heading for London.  
  
A buzz sounded from his phone, “M's on her way up” Annie said through the intercom. “Thank you could you bring some tea for us” Falkirk responded.  
  
Falkirk stood at the sound of a knock, M entering immediately after the knock. Coming over to his desk M picked up one of the bottles Falkirk had found in the drawer. “Not your usual poison” M said looking over the bottle.  
  
Picking up one of the other bottles M inspected the label then handed it to Villiers. “Aren't you going to send that to Grimshaw” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Personnel affects are not permitted, and I'm not getting rid of a decent bourbon” M said.  
  
With nothing in the office being returned. Falkirk took it to mean, he should throw everything else away.  
  
Annie knocked and enter carrying a tray. After handing out the drinks she quietly left. “Your first perk” Villiers observed sipping his mug.  
  
“So what can I do for you” Falkirk asked M. “Nothing really. I just came to see how you are settling in” M said.  
  
Despite her words Falkirk could see M had something to say. It was not long before she made her point. “You are progressing now. You will begin directly interacting with Operatives and influencing Operations. You must maintain a professional relationship. There are good Operatives that are bad people. I would not put it past them, to use you against James or to gain influence in MI6” M reminded.  
  
With the warning to behave with the Alphas given. Falkirk responded, “Yes M”  
  
With the warning delivered M turned her attention to the surrounding office. “I don't think you suit the style” M said.  
  
“I was thinking about changing a few things” Falkirk admitted.  
  
“Shopping trip” Villiers said enthusiastically. M gave a warning not to bankrupt MI6 and insisted it was Falkirk's choice.  
  
Acknowledging Villiers looked over the office as well. “We could go for something, a little less Old Boys Club” Villiers said  
  
“How about the weekend” Villiers said with enthusiasm, looking back to Falkirk. Nodding his agreement Falkirk set a time and place to meet. After that M returned to E Branch leaving Falkirk to his work.  
  
'He's here' Falkirk thought as relief washed over him. James' hire care had just entered the car park. On the CCTV system Falkirk watched as James made his way through the building to debrief with M. Despite the pressure and requirement of his new position. Falkirk was unable to concentrate on anything but the CCTV window in the corner of his screen.  
  
-007-  
  
James entered the Armoury and asked for Falkirk, being directed to Daniel's office instead of the workshop. James climbed the stairs knocking at the door.  
  
“I was hoping to see Falkirk” James asked, oddly subdued. “He's not here and I'm not expecting him” Daniel answered.  
  
For the first time Daniel was concerned about James and his continued subdued attitude. Offering to call Falkirk, James dismissed Daniel. “No. we still have to maintain appearances” James said.  
  
“Did M tell you about the Laddie” Daniel said. Getting a shake his head in response Daniel explained about his promotion. “Good for him” James responded mechanically, turning to leave.  
  
“Would you like to wait here” Daniel offered. Shaking his head, “I will spend my time in the gym” James responded leaving Daniel alone.  
  
Picking up the phone Daniel called Falkirk. The encounter at complete odds with the Double Oh's usual behaviour.  
  
-Q-  
  
The day shift was long over and Falkirk waited for James to exit the deserted gym. Grabbing his stuff Falkirk exited his office. Annie's desk at the foot of the stairs, already empty. Only a few people milled about, there to respond to an emergency.  
  
Falkirk entered the locker room the sound of a shower masking his approach. His heart was hammering, this was so wrong and in breach of every rule set up to protect him. Daniel's warning though, had Falkirk concerned.  
  
Seeing clothes laid out on the bench Falkirk removed his tie followed by his jacket, waistcoat, shirt, trousers and underwear. Padding into the communal shower, bare feet hardly making a sound. Seeing his Alpha's bowed head, the glistening planes of his back, muscled arse and strong legs.  
  
“Quite improper” James said without turning around.  
  
Falkirk slowly wrapped his arms around James pressing his cheek the his shoulder blade. “I missed you” Falkirk replied scenting James.  
  
Never having experienced James' depressed state Falkirk was not able to immediately identify the scent but did noticed when it intensified after his words.  
  
“There is something you need to know” James started before Falkirk interrupted, “I know everything. I will listen if you want to tell me, but you don't need to tell me anything” sympathy and acceptance in the Omega's voice.  
  
James relaxed resting his head against the tiled wall. He had never been able to cope with his own emotions. When he was young he hid until he was dragged out. Ran until the road ended. Fought until bloody. Drank into oblivion or Fucked until exhausted. His Omega was perfect, never putting expectations on him that James doubted he could achieve.  
  
Gently laying his hands over Falkirk's crossed arms thankful for his Omega's complete acceptance but unable to articulate It.  
  
James knew he had been stupid. Vesper had been everything Falkirk was not. She was suave sophisticated, she would never roll over for him. She didn't want to be part of the world of a spy and he had resigned for her.  
  
Falkirk was a geek who loved awful musicals and old Disney movies. He trip over his own feet more times than James could remember. He had never challenged him and never made a demand James disapproved of. Only ever accepted and tried to meet the expectations of James, M and Daniel.  
  
In that moment James hated himself. He had been drawn to something that was shiny and interesting like a Magpie. He had turned his back on the person who was there for him, who was good for him.  
  
Giving Falkirk's arm an extra squeeze he did something unthinkable to most Alpha males. The only thing he could do to show his contrition. Bracing both arms on the tiled wall James moved his legs wider, arching his back presenting himself to his male Omega. Looking over his shoulder, “Don't look so scandalised” James said.  
  
“But”  
  
“But” James interrupted giving Falkirk a lascivious smile. “Really” Falkirk asked hesitantly still floating between shocked, unsure and embarrassed. Omegas aren't meant to mount Alphas particularly male ones.  
  
“You do have, the equipment” James said grinding against Falkirk's half hard cock.  
  
Slowly Falkirk started to run his hands over the muscled planes of his Alpha's back, tracing bones and scars with delicate finger tips. As the muscles lost there tension and lust started to fill the air. Falkirk started to knead the muscles of the rounded arse, running a finger down the cleft over the puckered opening and on to the hanging balls.  
  
Despite the trust he hand, James couldn't quite suppress the flinch as Falkirk made contact with the previously abused organs.  
  
Gently massaging the delicate testicles. “Have you recovered” Falkirk asked.  
  
In a rough voice thick with lust “Yes” James responded.  
  
Moving between the Alpha's legs Falkirk grasped the erection as his other had pressed at James' entrance.  
  
Unhooking the shower gel James held it over his shoulder “Remember, I'm not self lubricating” James teased. “I know” Falkirk responded defensively letting go of James' cock to take hold of the bottle.  
  
Pouring a liberal amount of gel onto James' crack, getting a grumble about how cold it was. Falkirk worked the thick lather pressing in a single finger. Grunting at the intrusion James angled his hip further, to allow better access as he fisted his own erection. Pumping in time to Falkirk's ministrations.  
  
Slowly Falkirk added another finger scissoring them stretching the tight ring of muscle. “Hurry up we don't have all night” James' growled impatient and demanding. Chuckling and placing a kiss in the middle of James' back Falkirk raised up on the balls of his feet to properly align himself.  
  
Pressing in gently and smoothly earning a noise between a grunt and a growl. Falkirk becoming concerned started to ask, “Are you”  
  
A full blown growl interrupted Falkirk's concern. Taking the growl as a command. Pulling back slightly Falkirk started rolling his hips, gradually building to full thrusts.  
  
“Angle down” James grunted. “To tall” Falkirk panted back. Spreading his legs a bit further and bending his knees, allowed Falkirk to rub over his prostates. James emitted a small growl with ever thrust.  
  
“Close”, Falkirk didn't know if James was giving a warning or asking a question.  
  
Leaning onto James. Chest to back Falkirk used one arm to anchor himself to his Alpha as the other reached behind himself. “Yes” Falkirk said Pressing his fingers into his own slick channel.  
  
As James' muscles started to spasm around his cock, a vicious growl echoed around the shower. Falkirk soon followed James over the edge slumping against him.  
  
As Falkirk started to slide, James spun hooking an arm under Falkirk's to stop him falling to the floor. Getting a embarrassed smile, James pressed Falkirk against the wall nuzzling and kissing him revelling in his scent. Giving a lick to his neck as he did so.  
  
Pulling back and with quick efficacy James washed down Falkirk as a new problem came up. As James rubbed Falkirk down the scent of the soap was starting to turn him on. Quickly ducking the Omega under the spray James pulled him out of the shower.  
  
With James' help Falkirk was dry and dressed in no time. James gently placed the delicate glasses back on Falkirk's pert nose, with a gentle kiss for good measure. With Falkirk presentable and covered in his thick scent. James could relax a bit as he dried himself and got dressed.  
  
James cracked the door open checking the corridor. Concern for the lack of security, ended abruptly as the master spy tripped over an 'Out of Order' sign.  
  
Landing on the floor James looked at the bright yellow tepee. “So you did take precautions” James said untangling himself.  
  
“I'm not stupid” Falkirk dismissed stepping over James heading for the lifts.  
  
As the pair exited the lift into the car park. Falkirk pulled James to a halt as he headed for his rental.  
  
“This way Falkirk said pulling James in the opposite direction. On a lower level sat James' Aston Martin. Pulling out the key Falkirk handed it to him. Before James could unlock the car Falkirk pulled him to a stop again.  
  
Straightening his back and fixing James with a superior expression. “Now pay attention Double Oh Seven” Falkirk began in a traditional Q style speech. Calvin and Daniel had instructed him on the delivery style made famous by Major Boothroyd.  
  
As Falkirk circled the car with James following him as he indicated the modifications. “Twin mounted, forward facing machine gun behind the lights. Rotating number plate, valid in all countries. A barbed stinger system replaces the old oil slick for a controlled deceleration. Side dispersal Calthrops and wheel mounted tyre slashers for uncontrolled blow out. Front and rear Pneumatic rams. Front passenger ejector seat.”  
  
Instructing James to enter Falkirk took the passenger seat flipping open the concealed central compartment. He couldn't get his hands on the old system so going in the opposite direction went for state of the art refined by himself, personally. “And this I am particularly proud of. Full electronic warfare system. Radar, Radar jamming, GPS, and full electronic countermeasures” Falkirk said.  
  
“So this is what I use, if you start to nag” James said flipping up the cap on the gear stick. Falkirk hit him on the shoulder getting a chuckle in response. Closing the cap James cupped Falkirk's cheek pulling him into a kiss. Pulling back an evil smirk on his lips, “Buckle up” James warned.  
  
With a roar and squealing tyres James manoeuvred through the car park like a rally track. Up ramps, round corners and flying passed a waiting Jaguar with police escort.  
  
“I hope she wasn't there” Falkirk said clinging to the seat, head whipping round to see if he could spot M by her car.  
  
Falkirk woke comfortable, warm and pleasantly sore. Picking up his watch Falkirk looked at the time letting out a groan. “What's wrong” James asked sleepy but aware.  
  
When Falkirk recited the things he had to do James suggested, “Play hooky”  
  
The nuzzling to the back of his neck felt wonderful. It was also highly distracting, “I can't it's only my second day as division head” Falkirk whinnied, really wanting to.  
  
“I have half an hour before I have to get up” Falkirk suggested. “I can work with that” James said suggestively.  
  
Forty five minutes later Falkirk crawled out of bed heading for the shower. Stepping out of the shower. James was at the sink and he turned to Falkirk his face cover in foam. A slight frown crinkling the Alpha's brow. With a beckoning finger James called Falkirk forward.  
  
Reaching for the shaving bowel James used his pinkie to scrape some foam across Falkirk's top lip. Opening the razor and with three controlled passes the foam and the virtually imperceptible fuzz were both gone. Wiping away the residue James gave the lip a kiss. “That's better” he said smiling at his handy work.  
  
“I'm never going to use one of those things” Falkirk threw over his shoulder. “You'll barely need one” James shot. Male Omegas not known for their facial hair. At most they could just about manage a wispy growth.  
  
Coming out of the bedroom James saw Falkirk standing in the kitchen eating a slice of toast. “I'm not into the schoolboy thing” James said looking Falkirk over, in a uniform.  
  
“I'll explain later. Pick me up here” Falkirk said handing James an address.  
  
Falkirk paid the entrance fee into the train Station's looker room. Picking a locker at random he placed a pen drive inside closing and locking the door. Fixing the key to the underside of a bench and exiting the locker room. Falkirk headed for the underground platforms. Using the free WiFi he sent Jim a message via the web site with the pick up details.  
  
Arriving at the station where he met Jim. Falkirk joined the group of students heading for the school. Seeing James' Aston waiting with other parents, dropping off there kids. Falkirk broke away from the crowd. Jumping in the passenger seat.  
  
“Don't draw attention to yourself” Falkirk instructed before James could speed away.  
  
“Peter, Hal” Falkirk called as he entered Cyber Division still dressed as a student. Walking to a lab at the back Falkirk flipped a switch, turning the glass opaque.  
  
Out lining the requirements of the FarSight Project before telling Hal to increase the available bandwidth they could use in the compound. Peter was to liaise with fabrication to manufacture the electronics.  
  
“Ewan is the best I know for 3D modelling” Peter said before adding, “And as long as he knows something is a secret. He will keep it quiet”  
  
Falkirk thought about the gossip for a moment. “Would you stake your careerer on it” Falkirk asked. When Peter nodded Falkirk opened the door calling the Omega over.  
  
When Falkirk explained the requirements Ewan nodded enthusiastically. Also insisting he could be trusted to keep the project quiet and Peter reassuring he would help him.  
   
Exiting the lab Falkirk ran into an Alpha woman with black hair and heavy black make up, slightly taller than himself. He had been dreading the meeting. He knew she had been waiting for an absence of Daniel, Q, Tanner or anyone else of importance.  
  
“I knew you were young but hell you're still in school” she said in a diluted American accent. A nasty smile, on her black painted lips. The ring through the bottom one twitching as she spoke.  
  
“Ms Tigress” Falkirk responded pleasantly. “Mr Bond” she greeted, her nasty smile becoming knowing. At least she called him his real name quietly, so understood how sensitive the information was.  
  
“Being the bound mate to a Double Oh I thought it would be dangerous to wave your ass in the air for R, Q, M” Tigress' tone malicious, condescending and commanding.  
  
As Falkirk thought. Tigress suspected, he had been given his position rather than earning it.  
  
Tilting his head in submission Falkirk took a hesitant step closer “I'm sorry” he said head hovering just about to nuzzle Tigress. When Tigress lifted her head Falkirk leaned forward pressing his forehead to the crook of her neck. Gently grasping Tigress' hand Falkirk guided her in the direction of the stairs.  
  
“Is everything alright” Peter growled from behind the pair.  
  
“Is everything alright Thomas” Tigress purred. “Yes” Falkirk said hesitantly. When Tigress turned to Peter a smug smile in place, Falkirk caught his eye. Expression changing and giving him a wink.  
  
Nodding in the direction of a guard and then his office Falkirk giving Peter a silent order. Leading Tigress to his office leaving the door open Falkirk pulled out a chair for her. As Falkirk rounded the desk Peter, Hal and Underwood followed the Guard in.  
  
“What's going on” Tigress demanded seeing her situation changing. Falkirk ignored her picking up his phone dialling a number, ringing filled the room from the speaker.  
  
“Calling the Old Man, Granny or the bit on the side” Tigress challenged and Falkirk could scent her growing fear.  
  
With a loud hacking and a clearing of a throat,“This had better be fucking important” came a rough disgruntled Texas accent.  
  
“Jack it's Thomas McLair” Falkirk said. “Who the hell is that” Jack Wade said.  
  
“We met when Jimbo escorted me through America” Falkirk reminded. Used to the British use of code names and identities Jack caught on quickly.  
  
“Hay Kiddo! Is it pay back time” Jack said pleasantly. “Possibly or you will fall further into debt” Falkirk said, getting a confused grunt in response.  
  
Fixing Tigress with his own malicious stare, “Ms Tigress. I may not know your real name but I know the name my friend knows you as, and what you have done. Now I could ask the Deputy Director of the CIA, to forget I phoned”  
  
“Are you using me to threaten someone” Jack interrupted. Falkirk could scent Tigress' genuine fear her home country instilled in her.  
  
“Yes. You remember that glitch a few years ago that buried one of your banks” Falkirk said, Tigress' face going white. Falkirk knew she had hacked a bank and made a mistake, causing billions to disappear. Being considered a terrorist afterwords.  
  
“Oh yes. We lost the Goth Chick in, Germany” Jack said.  
  
Falkirk focused back on the Alpha woman in front of him. “I could ask Jack to send one of those planes. With the nice man and black hoods” Falkirk said. “We keep one on standby in Scotland” Jack added.  
   
Tigress dropped her head baring her neck to Falkirk. It was a show of submission Falkirk was not expecting especially towards an Omega.  
  
Falkirk broke. He couldn't continue to force the issue with the scared Alpha. “Jack could you please forget I phoned” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Sure thing Kiddo” Jack said. His voice softer than it had been as well.  
  
Addressing Tigress, “This is your only warning” Falkirk said.  
  
Giving Falkirk a nod, the moment she was dismissed Tigress all but ran from the office. Falkirk then dismissed the guard and the others.  
  
“You know I'm still here” Jack said when Falkirk exhaled loudly. That was the first time he had stood up to an Alpha without what would be a pack member present(M, James, Daniel or Alec)  
  
“Yes, Sorry for disturbing you” Falkirk said voice soft and shaky. “It's okay kiddo. For what it's worth M couldn't have done better” Jack said calmly.  
  
“Thanks. She didn't mean to do it” Falkirk said. “Are you defending her” Jack said, incredulous.  
  
“No, Yes sort of. As long as she tows the line, yes” Falkirk responded. “Okay kiddo just remember I can have the plane there in an hour” the old Alpha said.  
  
Thanking Jack, then hung up. Falkirk took relaxing breaths. Trying to get his hammering heart to slow. His fist argument with an Alpha over.  
  
Falkirk's phone rang just as he was changing into his suit. “Bond is causing a problem” Villiers said hastily.  
  
“Put him on” Falkirk said, after a brief word with M the phone was handed to James. James had been to calm when they arrived at MI6 and Falkirk had told his mate he needed to ask his questions to M. Now M had told him and James had not taken it well.  
  
“Meet me in The Armoury” Falkirk asked his Alpha.  
  
Falkirk waited in the Armoury's work room for James to appear. Daniel pottered about as they discussed the FarSight Project. When James pitched up Falkirk nodded towards the testing range.  
  
“Please don't provoke M on this” Falkirk pleaded. “She put you in danger”James growled.  
  
“I know, but there is something I didn't tell M” Falkirk said. He then explained how he thought, he and Jim were related.  
  
“What are we going to do” James asked. “All I know is his name is Jim and that could be a lie” Falkirk said, starting to pace the lane.  
  
After telling James about the discussion with Mycroft. He was enveloped in his Alpha's arms. The scent soothing after the events of the morning and the memories.  
  
“Can we go to York” Falkirk asked. “I suppose. What for” James asked pulling Falkirk close.  
  
“Sherrinford Holmes” Falkirk responded.  
  
“We can go at the weekend” James said. Falkirk groaned and told James about his shopping trip with Villiers. The Older Omega a good friend to have and it wasn't his fault that Falkirk needed to do something else.  
  
James growled at the mention of M's PA. Hitting James' shoulder, “Be nice” Falkirk demanded.  
  



	16. Shane Ford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sherrinford Holmes and Falkirk learns about establishing dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading.
> 
> This was meant to be up a few days ago but I had some inspiration and got distracted and two days worth of free time vanished.

“I'm surprised you didn't brush me off” Villiers said as he and Falkirk walked around the show room of high end office furnishings.  
  
“It was suggested” Falkirk responded. He was looking over a glass and wood monstrosity of a desk, that James would approve of. It was sleek stylish, cold and impersonal.  
  
“This is a popular choice” the Salesman said pointing out a desk. “No, that's what I'm getting rid of” Falkirk dismissed. When the salesman heard he was being paid by the government. He had highlighted a particular style of desk. They all looked like wooden Altars rather than workstations.  
  
“How about that one, very popular with the young entrepreneur” the salesman said pointing out another glass desk.  
  
Falkirk couldn't quite say the reason he didn't want glass was his Alpha. If he tried for a discreet visit, the glass may not support their combined weight. “I don't think I like the glass” Falkirk said neutrally. Villiers gave him an odd look, becoming knowing as Falkirk blushed.  
  
“How about that one” Villiers said indicating a simple Scandinavian style desk in a light coloured wood. Falkirk was in the middle of dismissing the desk when another caught his eye.  
  
“Very unique” the salesman said as Falkirk inspected the Rennie Mackintosh style desk.  
  
Running his fingers over the light coloured wood and legs with stylised roses on them. “I like it” Falkirk said to Villiers.  
  
Sitting in a high backed chair with the same stylised rose. Unusually for an office chair, it didn't have castors but was comfortable enough. Opening and closing the three shallow drawers Falkirk looked up to Villiers smiling and giving a nod.  
  
The Salesman's eyes grew brighter as Villiers rattled of a shopping list of accompanying items. A catalogue was pulled out. A matching conference table, eight low backed guest chairs, cupboards were added. As Villiers arranged for the furniture to be picked up Falkirk continued to enjoy his new acquisition.  
  
Moving to a coffee shop Falkirk and Villiers relaxed after having dealt with the slimy salesman. “There is a rumour you threatened someone with Extraordinary Rendition” Villiers mentioned casually.  
  
“She just needed to learn her place” Falkirk responded just as casually. Daniel understood and ignored what had happened. James had laughed over it. If Falkirk had been an Alpha no one would have batted an eye at him establishing dominance.  
  
Villiers thought about it for a moment before he continued, “Well you're developing a reputation. Consorting with Double Ohs, going on missions, friendship with M, R and myself. Now publicly emasculating an Alpha”  
  
“It was a woman, and are you warning or encouraging me” Falkirk asked.  
  
Even when Villiers answered, he didn't truly. Was he being given a warning on his reputation or was he being encouraged. It was confusing and Falkirk wished he could read people like his brothers. Without Villiers' scent qus to guide him, Falkirk was lost on the other man's motivations.  
  
James placed the bags in the car. He was wasting time until Falkirk came back from his shopping trip with the Flying Monkey as Alec called him. Tanner also bearing the name  
  
When James returned to the flat Falkirk was back having a cup of tea. “how did it go” James asked casually.  
  
“The shopping trip went fine. The conversation about becoming a bitch to rival M, not so good” Falkirk shot.  
  
Laughing, James came up to his mate. Holding the disgruntled Omega as he finished his tea. When Falkirk had calmed and had finished his tea. “Ready” James asked.  
  
“As I'll ever be” Falkirk responded.  
  
With London dispersing in the rear view mirror James enjoyed the opportunity to just drive his new car. His mate beside him calmly reading a book. Suppressing a stray thought to press the buttons. Shooting the car in front and releasing the stinger at the person just off his rear bumper.  
  
By the time they reached the outskirts of York the early afternoon had descended to night. Pulling into the hotel car park James stepped out, stretching cramping muscles. Picking up the bags James followed Falkirk in.  
  
“Couldn't you have picked somewhere nicer” James asked as he looked round the generic hotel interior.“It was the most efficient choice” Falkirk defended.  
  
Despite James' disdain for the hotel when room service pitched up and Falkirk decided to sit in James lap, feeding them both. The Alpha became quite content. James could scent the Omega's nervousness but Falkirk wasn't letting it overwhelm him like the trip to Italy.  
  
Falkirk fidgeted as James stopped just beyond the lane, that would lead to where Shane Ford, his wife and son lived. Getting out Falkirk made his way to the lane, James following behind. Opening the gate they started walking up the tree lined path.  
  
James pulled Falkirk to a stop as he scanned the path ahead. “I thought I saw something” James said, senses on high alert.  
  
“James this is not a ambush” Falkirk insisted. While being sympathetic to the trained Operative and Alpha.  
  
Starting to walk up the path again. “Halt” a young, strawberry blond Alpha said jumping out of the bushes.  
  
“I told you I saw something” James whispered triumphantly. Ignoring him, Falkirk stepped ahead of his mate.  
  
Crouching down to the young posturing Alpha, puffing out his chest trying to look intimidating. “Hello” Falkirk said. The boy took an obvious sniff going a bit shy as Falkirk smiled at him.  
  
“We're hear to see your Daddy” Falkirk said softly.  
  
Twisting his shoulders back and forth shyly, “He's in the shed” the boy said pointing in a random direction. His arm swinging back and forth in an arc as he twisted his body.  
  
“Could you show us” Falkirk asked extending his hand. Nodding and grasping Falkirk's hand the boy pulled him down the lane. As they walked James smirked at Falkirk and his new admirer.  
  
The lane opened up to a thatched cottage to one side, the boy pulled Falkirk to the opposite direction where another thatched building stood. Much smaller than the cottage and without any windows. The sound of hammering was coming from the wide open doors  
  
“Dad” the boy suddenly shouted as they rounded the shed, coming to a halt. The Alpha that stepped out was a lot taller and broader version of Siger Holmes. Falkirk was sure he was the physical Alpha, Siger dreamed of being.  
  
As his blue eyes met James' the two Alphas glared at each other, squaring off.  
  
To the child's confusion, he and Falkirk were being all but ignored. He called his Father again, more softly. Clearing his throat. “Shane Ford” Falkirk added.  
  
“Yes” Shane responded suspiciously, looking to Falkirk. His eyes travelled down to Falkirk and his son's clasped hands.  
  
Falkirk could see the Alpha was classing the clearly military James and himself as a threat. Falkirk relaxed his hand and only the child's grasp kept them together.  
  
“David. Go to your mother” Shane ordered. With a crest fallen look the boy reluctantly let go, moving in the direction of the cottage. Giving a brief wave to Falkirk before disappearing from sight.  
  
With the two Alphas posturing again Falkirk turned to James. “Could you” Falkirk asked pointing to the top of the lane. Where James would be a distance off and still able to see them. Reluctantly James backed off.  
  
Falkirk waited until James was where he indicated before turning back to Shane. “My name is Falkirk Holmes, now Bond” Falkirk said as he indicated James.  
  
“How did you find me” Shane demanded subtly scenting Falkirk. He had gone to great lengths to hide and Falkirk had been looking hard. In the end it had been a very unique search system Falkirk had used. Look for people who were trying to live off the grid. It had been an exhaustive exercise.  
  
Falkirk assured his brother that he was an expert. That there was no one else who knew who he was or where he was, beyond James and himself.  
  
“What do you want” Shane demanded. He was circling Falkirk scanning him with clinical eyes so similar to that of his Mother or Sherlock.  
  
“I asked Mycroft something and he..” Falkirk’s explanation was cut off by Shane's speculation, “Couldn't or wouldn't look beyond the end of his own nose”  
  
Falkirk nodded. “Do you know anything about any illegitimate children, of our Father's” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Only one for sure and I think you may be him” Shane responded. Falkirk couldn't hide his disappointment at the dead end. Although Shane did tell him, there had been many arguments between their parents over other illegitimate children.  
  
“Sorry” Shane said with genuine sympathy. Moving on Shane indicated James, “So what's with him”  
  
“He and Daddy don't get on and he barely tolerates Sherlock or Mycroft” Falkirk explained  
  
Shane asked about their meeting. Falkirk responding with a short, highly edited version of events. Little more than he was kidnapped, James rescuing him. Growing close and bonding in the process.  
  
“SAS” Shane asked indicating James when Falkirk’s story came to an end with no real detail. “Commander, SBS” Falkirk corrected. Shane laughed, the exchange so similar to Sherlock deducing something and Mycroft correcting him.  
  
By this point a blond woman had appeared at the cottage door David clinging to her. “Would you like to come inside” Shane offered heading for the cottage.  
  
Shane proceeded to introduce Martha to Falkirk and James as his wife. Followed by introducing Falkirk as his brother. Martha seemed surprised and David looked on, curious at the new Uncle. Martha looked to Shane getting a reassuring smile and nod.  
  
“Well, come in” Martha insisted showing them into the kitchen. As Falkirk sat, David positioned him self between the Omega and James grasping his hand again possessively. “You smell nice” David stated sweetly.  
  
“But not him” he added bluntly, looking to James.  
  
“David” his mother snapped sharply.  
  
“I don't think he has met any Omegas, properly” Shane explained. Of course the next question from David was obvious, “What's an Omega?”  
  
Martha gave her husband a challenging look as she prepared a pot of tea, sandwiches and cakes. If Shane had brought up Sex then it was up to him to explain it to a 6 Year old.  
  
“You know how you don't get on with that boy” Shane said and waited for David to acknowledge. David named his class mate and complained about him. Shane explained how he, David, James and the boy were Alphas. He then explained how David's mother and the rest of his class were Betas.  
  
David nodded in response. “Uncle Falkirk and there are other boys and girls who are Omegas” Shane continued.  
  
Apart from smelling nice and making him fell funny David still did not understand. “Yes, but what are Omegas” David responded getting frustrated. The mass of information confusing.  
  
Giving Shane a smile Falkirk lifted his arm wrapping it about the young Alpha and started stoking his neck. Pitching his voice soft and low. Falkirk asked, “Do you get very, very, angry sometimes”  
  
Martha and Shane both did an aborted snorting laugh at Falkirk's question.  
  
“Yes when stupid Tim starts.. boss...” David mumbled, getting distracted.  
  
“How do you feel now” Falkirk continued.  
  
“Nice” David answered rubbing his cheek against Falkirk's chest. “That's what an Omega is. They bring balance to Alphas” Falkirk answered.  
  
Getting a happy groaning purr from David and a look of gratitude from Shane. Falkirk continued to calm the boy who was very receptive to the Omega's pheromones. Never having experienced them before.  
  
“Tea's up” Martha said placing the pot on the table along with the other items. Reluctantly David let go in order to drink his milk and eat his sandwiches.  
  
“So, Shane barely mentions his family” Martha prompted addressing Falkirk. “I can't say I blame him” Falkirk answered.  
  
“Are they mean” David asked.  
  
Looking to Shane and getting a nod in return, Falkirk answered. Martha became concerned as Falkirk explained his Father was ambitious, not very nice and had done quite a few bad things. Shane reached over taking her hand and gave a soft smile.  
  
“Shane's mother is not my biological mother and she is” Falkirk trailed off unsure of Shane's reaction to his opinion of the woman.  
  
“Evil manipulative witch that puts the Brothers Grimm to shame” Shane said having no illusions about her. Shane then gave an outline of the compliant Mycroft and sociopathic Sherlock. Falkirk arguing Sherlock had improved very recently. Which Shane did not quite believe.  
  
As the conversation moved from the heavy emotional to the lighter topics of job, school and life in general. James cleared it throat reminding Falkirk of the time.  
  
As Shane walked them to the door he stood before Falkirk leaning his head forward. Falkirk exposed his neck in response, allowed Shane to nuzzle him before returning the gesture.  
  
David looked on curious at the unfamiliar act. “Do you want one” Falkirk asked getting an enthusiastic nod in response.  
  
Squatting down Falkirk looked David in the eye. “Tilt your head up, stretching your neck slightly” Falkirk instructed and waited for David to comply.  
  
“If I keep my head straight or down” Falkirk said tilting his head down submissively but not exposing his neck. “You will relax back” Falkirk commanded getting another nod in response.  
  
“If I show my neck” Falkirk said. This time tilting his head to the side, “You lean in. Rub you cheek against my neck. Taking a deep breath through your nose. Then you tilt your head and I do the same”  
  
As David tilted his head up as he was taught Falkirk refused to allow him access. Relaxing, David dropped his head disappointed at not being allowed to nuzzle his Uncle.  
  
“Good boy” Falkirk said kindly stroking the young Alphas hair. “try again” he prompted.  
  
This time when David hesitantly tilted his head up Falkirk allowed him to nuzzle his neck before returning the gesture. The young Alpha pulled back with a slight blush and a heady glaze to his eyes. The experience of an Omega's pheromones intoxicating.  
  
After that James and Falkirk headed back to the car.  
  
“So what now” James asked as the country flew by the window, headed south.  
  
“We need to speak to Daddy don't we” Falkirk asked hesitantly.  
  
“I think we do. I can go alone” James offered. Falkirk thought about it but he came to the conclusion. He needed to be the one asking the questions and listening to the answers.  
  
As James and Falkirk stumbled through the door of the flat. “Away for a dirty weekend” Alec shouted from the couch.  
  
\--  
   
“You know we're going to get into deep shit for this” Alec said as he and James walked down the central corridor of Q branch.  
  
“Deep shit for what” Bill Timothy(003) said catching up to the pair.  
  
Holding up a cake box. “Giving a congratulations to a friend” Alec explained. “McLair” Timothy asked getting a nod from Alec.  
  
“You were with him on the Underground thing” James asked casually.  
  
“Yes he did good for the fist time in the field” Timothy responded. When he mentioned the Alpha teenager who froze Timothy tensed, sensing he had said something wrong to the pair  
  
Cautiously Timothy continued. “You should have heard the riot act I got from R”  
  
Mimicking a Scots accent. Timothy dropped his voice into a growling rumble and rolled his 'r's. “I'll grrrind yerrr bones to make ma brrread”  
  
Seeing the Operative and his caution Alec followed his lead in lightening the mood. Alec teased James about the stain on the floor from Daniel's talk with him. Alec and Timothy continued to bicker until they came to the double doors of Cyber Division.  
  
Alec let out a low whistle, drawing the attention of the entire room.  
  
“Gentlemen” an uptight Omega in wing-tip glasses greeted them, sour expression firmly in place. Alec had seen her before but this was the fist time James met Falkirk's old boss.  
  
“What the bloody hell are you three doing here” Falkirk' voice projecting from the balcony, cutting through the din of the room.  
   
Alec held up the cake box as Bill held up a small paper wrapped roll. Coming down Falkirk dismissed Underwood. Looking to Bill he extended his hand receiving the roll of Kruger Rands. “You were meant to deliver these to Tanner” Falkirk said.  
  
“You have a lot to learn about being an Operative of MI6” Timothy responded.  
  
“That means it might be useful to keep a few” James translated.  
  
As Falkirk inspected the Cup Cakes from Alec a soft cough drew his attention. “Hal and I have finished the, thing” Ewan said pointing to the lab he had been working in. He was obviously wary of approaching the group of Alphas. Even with Falkirk there, and calm.  
  
“Okay” Falkirk said addressing the Omega. “You may wish to see this” Falkirk said to Timothy as he moved in the direction of the lab. James and Alec followed uninvited.  
  
Entering the Lab Ewan spoke freely. “Hal has increased our bandwidth into the compound and I have built the 3D model” Ewan said pointing to the wire frame model on the screen at the back of the room.  
  
With a click of a button. Red, basic, human shaped, avatars started moving about the model. The model was a crude wire frame and the avatars did not have articulation  
  
“So this is how I shoot through walls” Bill said looking at the screen. Falkirk ignored him as his eyes flicked between the model and live CCTV feed. One man on the live CCTV turned a corner and his avatar wasn't even at the halfway point of the corridor he was no longer in.  
  
“What's the time delay” Falkirk asked. “Twenty five seconds. We think we can get that down to seven” Hal answered.  
  
Timothy did the calculations and made the point, “That's a long time for the target to get out of the way”  
  
Falkirk ordered them to coordinate with the Watchers(surveillance) and to discover any patterns in behaviour. Specifically when the target would be regularly still for a few minutes at a time.  
  
“On the Bog” Alec said, suggesting a good time to shoot the target. Seeing the three Double Ohs standing against the wall and door Falkirk gave a good natured, “Bugger off”  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk had been in early so he could talk to Daniel in peace. It had still been the night shift when he arrived. The Projectiles for the FarSight sniper were now in the prototype stage and it would be a few days before the competing designs were ready for testing.  
  
After speaking with Daniel Falkirk returned to Cyber Division as the day workers started to arrive. Heading to his office Falkirk started his work. He no longer did much of the hacking as it was now his job to coordinate all the projects and duties of the entire Division.  
  
It was an interesting and a new challenge which he enjoyed. He missed tearing down someone's security and poking about as he chose.  
  
The only hacking he did personally now, was for his own interests, M's special requests and the jobs that came in from Jim.  
  
When a knock came Falkirk called for the person to enter. It was Underwood. Falkirk was only half paying attention to her as she recommended, “All Omegas should meet outside and come in as a group”  
  
Falkirk looked up. An image of a school field trip coming to mind. Underwood at the head of a procession of Omegas visiting MI6. “Why” Falkirk asked.  
  
When the answer came Falkirk's stomach dropped. He had experience some of the sexism in the building. Cat calls, names and a few times, pats or swats to his arse. Apparently being a Division head and R's apprentice before that, made some of the worse ones think twice. Falkirk had felt safe in Q Branch but clearly others were not.  
  
Coming out of his office Falkirk saw the mousey brown, haired Omega from Cyber Incursions that he didn't know particularly well. Peter, Ewan, Annie, Hal and Tigress were beside her. As Falkirk approached, her scent of fear and distress grew.  
  
They were giving her the same advice as Underwood had recommended. Offering to escort her in. Falkirk smiled at the camaraderie they were showing one of their number.  
  
“Jemma” Falkirk called. He then escorted her to his office along with Underwood. The three talked for some time. Underwood seemed surprised Falkirk was willing, and encouraging the other Omega to to take a stand. Very few Omegas sought a head to head confrontation, it was not usually part of their nature. “You won't be alone. Underwood, I and R will de on your side” Falkirk insisted.  
  
Falkirk could see she didn't want to. Jemma kept her head down as she nodded. She was trusting in him and it sent a thrill through Falkirk, that someone older then him was looking to him for safety.  
  
Everything happened quickly when Falkirk took up the cause. Just as he had experienced.  
  
In his office the bald Alpha guard with eyes to close together and an arrogant, superior attitude stood. He recited his insincere apology which Jemma accepted.  
  
The Beta woman from HR mimed the apology as the guard spoke it. Just as she had done when Alice Parks had apologised to him.  
  
After Q, Underwood, the guard and Jemma had left the HR manager turned to him. “It's so good to see, so many willing to acknowledge and apologise for their inappropriate action” the HR manager said.  
  
Falkirk could see she was not observant. She genuinely didn't realise the guard had no remorse and Jemma was to afraid to refuse. Just as Alice Parks had no remorse in trying to dominate him and Falkirk wanting the incident over with.  
  
Coming into Cyber Division a few days later Falkirk could see the group surrounding Jemma. They were trying to convince her to stay but she was refusing. Peter, Tigress and Underwood were all offering to escort her into and out of the building. Falkirk knew that was not a viable solution. Omegas needed to be safe to come and go.  
  
Falkirk went up to his office. He could go to R again. As deputy Quartermaster he could refuse the guard entry to Q branch. As the guards themselves fell under Security, Daniel couldn't fire him, personaly.  
  
Getting rid of the guard however was not the answer for Falkirk. The one who had been going for Jemma was not unique. He may be the worst, using any excuse for a humiliating pat down to cover his groping. If he got fired, he would be replaced and someone else would then be considered the worst. They all needed to learn.  
  
Thoughts of asking Daniel, James or Alec, Falkirk also dismissed. Falkirk thought they would be all to willing to fight but they would be fighting for him not the other Omegas. And then the Omegas Falkirk didn't interact with would become the favoured targets.  
  
A quick survey of Cyber Division showed apart from himself ever Omega and one Beta woman had been groped. Not just by the guard who had been tormenting Jemma but others. One guard in particular liked Bois others liked Girls. One liked Betas.  
   
Falkirk felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was anger but unlike other times which left him drained. This time he felt alive and and full of energy.  
  
Going to Mechanics Falkirk asked to speak to Guy, the only Omega there. He said the first phrase Falkirk could clearly understand. He quoted a comment form one of the guards to another.”...ugly. I wouldn't touch him with someone else's cock” Guy said.  
  
Guy was not traditionally good looking for an Omega male but Falkirk always though he was ruggedly handsome. Falkirk suspected it was because Guy was to masculine for the Alpha male guard, who preferred slight and petite.  
  
Fabrication had the second highest concentration of Omegas. There he heard similar stories as Cyber. The head of Biomedical told Falkirk to leave and the ChemLabs told him the Omegas were in secure environments and couldn't be disturbed. Falkirk left a message for them but none came to see him. The few in Administration/Operational support reported the same as Cyber division.  
  
In the Armoury Falkirk knew there was no point asking. He had been the only Omega, to ever have worked there.  
  
Finding Daniel in the workshop producing the prototype bullets for the FarSight. Falkirk asked a favour of his teacher and boss. “Could I borrow a Confiscator, e-type, non-lethal” Falkirk asked.  
  
Daniel weighed him, then turned his back on Falkirk. “I may have forgotten to remove your security clearance” Daniel informed.  
  
The moment Daniel tuned his back, Falkirk thought his friend was refusing to help. However he understood the man was just maintaining plausible deniability. What Falkirk was about to do, would be on his own head.  
  
Falkirk went to the appropriate cabinet and punched in his code and it popped open. Falkirk lifted the out the device that looked like a Glock hand gun. Falkirk fiddled with the base and headed out of the Armoury, making for the check point. After having slipped the device into his pocket.  
  
Choosing the queue that would bring him to the guard that Jemma feared Falkirk waited for his turn. As expected the moment he stepped into the scanner the alarms sounded. The guard came to him and started the pat down. “So you do know the official process” Falkirk snapped. The guard not having tried to feel him up.  
  
When the guard felt the pocket of the suit jacket, he pulled out the device. “Firearm” the guard shouted. Falkirk was then surrounded.  
  
“Device not a firearm” Falkirk said dropping into a submissive stance, his voice almost silent. This is what he wanted. An atmosphere so intimidating he couldn't be blamed for not being able to tell them the device was harmless, unless it was held. Perhaps encourage Betas or women to be posted there, a group less intimidating to Omegas than the exclusive Alpha Males.  
  
The guard holding the gun suddenly tensed. His entire body going ridged and a contorted smile froze on his face. Falkirk had tried to warn them, it wasn't his fault they were so intimidating. Only when a low grown came from the guard did the others look to him and see something wrong.  
  
When one of the guards grabbed Falkirk's shoulder, growling and furious. The Omega instinctively lashed out, felling oozing under his nails as they clogged with ripping flesh. A pained growl came from the Alpha beside Falkirk and he was throw to the side.  
  
There was an Alpha's roar not far off, Daniel Falkirk identified. Daniel's roar acted like a battle cry and all hell broke loose.  
  
Daniel had launched himself into the crowd of guards. Followed by an Armoury guard. An Alpha that Falkirk had spoken with a few times as he was escorted on errands. Delivering weapons around the building for training, assignment or shipping.  
  
Tigress was barrelling down the corridor ahead of Peter. Falkirk could see Tigress relishing the fight as she broke someone's nose.  
  
Suddenly Falkirk was pulled to his feet and Guy was behind him. A few other Mechanics were heading for the riot as well. Calvin leading their charge. Falkirk recognised the two Alphas with him, who who had worked on James' car.  
  
Falkirk had hoped for the guards to go a bit far with him. Perhaps even bring M down on them. Now it was a full blown riot with the Armoury, Mechanics and Cyber Division against the guards. A host of onlookers had emerged from the other Divisions and Q was barking orders to stand down.  
  
“Shit, Shit, Shit” Falkirk muttered. “Tobloodyrightboi” Guy said. As he continued to support Falkirk slowly backing off.  
  
When the lift doors opened Timothy stepped out with a woman, black haired and with piercing blue eyes. They took one look at the scene and started to efficiently, pry fighting pairs apart. Sending the guards towards the lifts and the Q branch personnel further down the corridor.  
  
They stood in a line. R first along with the Armoury guard who had supported the Q branch side of the riot. Then Calvin and Guy and the two other Mechanics. Falkirk was next as head of Cyber Division, Tigress and Peter beside him.  
  
M paced the line. The theatre behind Q branch having been commandeered for the communal disciplinary session. Q stood off to the side trying to avoid the flack.  
  
Falkirk inspected the fingers of his right hand. There was blood and stuff, dried and caked to them. Peter had an impressive black eye, stark against his pale skin. Tigress had her lip ring pulled out and had been given little more than on site medical treatment.  
  
M had growled the litany of injuries suffered by the guards. Including one electrocution.  
  
Falkirk didn't understand the problem with the electrocution. Many Operatives, guards and anyone else, mad enough and able get their hands on one. Had used a Confiscator to played Hot Potato. Set the timer and whoever is holding it when the timer runs out gets a nasty shock. It was designed for situations were a person was expected to have their firearm removed. Some shocked, others exploded or released gas.  
  
The guard who tried to subdue Falkirk and setting off the silently observing Daniel in the process. Falkirk had slashed him deep across the face. Falkirk thought he should be guilty but after all the stories he had heard throughout the day he held no sympathy for any of them. Even if part of his eye was still stuck under Falkirk's finger nails.  
  
The guards had defiantly come of worse. Many having been wheeled to medical on trolleys.  
  
“Who started this” M demanded. Falkirk stepped forward and realised so did Daniel, Guy, Calvin, Tigress and Peter. M growled at the show of solidarity from Q Branch.  
  
“I did. I could not call on HR to do a proper job. I needed to protect those working for me and send a message. So I tried myself. Everyone else appeared” Falkirk informed.  
  
Falkirk could see M wanted this over and done with as she continued to pace. Most of the instigators were more valuably to MI6 than those guards. M just needed a way out of the situation that showed she was not siding with Q branch, further offending the guards. When she actually was.  
  
“If an Omega must face being molested every time they arrive for work how long before they stop coming to work. I have lost one today. I will not loose any more because of those Guards or HR's incompetence” Falkirk said.  
  
“I will consider your argument” M said. Looking to the assembled personnel M declared that they had all received a formal reprimand. Unfortunately those most likely to start another fight were the ones who were least affected. R, Falkirk, Calvin and Tigress were unaffected, as they knew like the Double Ohs did. Short of becoming a major public embarrassment or threat to the country. They would receive Formal reprimands without any real consequences.  
  
M then fixed her eyes on Falkirk. “As Omega rights are so close to your heart you can deal with all of them” M ordered. Not quite understanding Falkirk nodded anyway.  
  
Returning to Cyber division Falkirk noticed the stunned atmosphere. Jemma, Annie and Underwood standing together, wide eyed and almost scandalised. Having witnessed their Omega boss take down two Alphas. Ewan was with them and bouncing slightly, having eyes only for Peter.  
  
Falkirk stood with Peter one side and Tigress the other as the entire room looked at them.    
  
“The Guards will think twice now” Falkirk said  
  
When Falkirk returned home James and Alec had a bottle of champagne waiting. They celebrated Falkirk's first formal reprimand and insisted on hearing about the fight. They had heard about the fight from Timothy. Although the rumour about the riot, and that two Alpha Male Guards who had been taken out by an Omega was all over the building.  
  
James and Alec spoke of how they had tormented a few guards as they exercised in the gym. Demanding to know how they had been bested by an Omega. They had not been pleased by the slight on their collective reputation. When one tried to punch Alec, he offered to get the guard an Omega to champion for him.  
  
When Falkirk entered Q branch the next day he noticed the guards. It was subtle and barely noticed. Falkirk could see a slight tilt to all the Guard's necks as he approached. Their conduct as he was screened was more deferential as well.  
  
Coming out of his office Falkirk was pleased to see Jemma still here. A brief conversation and she said she would give MI6 a final chance. Falkirk was pleased she was a good hacker with a real knack for abstract thought.  
  
\--  
  
“Finishing touches” Falkirk asked as he turning a bullet about six inches long in his hand, while looking at at another closer to eight.  
  
Falkirk was standing in the workshop of the Armoury as he talked to Daniel on the range. The big Alpha was bolting a tripod to anchor points on the floor. He then attached a turret that looked more like a canon, to the tripod.  
  
Exiting the range Daniel sealed the door. Pulling up a program on the computer, outside of the range. Daniel clicked the 'Execute' icon.  
  
The sound proof range masked the bang as a flash erupted from turret's midsection. “That didn't go well” Falkirk said, observing the weapon. The barrel partially detached, the tip hanging down.  
  
“No shit” Daniel said going to detach the weapon.  
  
Changing topic. “I think I established dominance with the guards” Falkirk said as he helped Daniel change out the cannon.  
  
Daniel didn't mind Falkirk's strange posturing, and establishing dominance how he could. If he had been an Alpha, and as long as he didn't go to far it would have been expected. However he had played to his strength and ultimately the riot had worked. “Good for you” Daniel said.  
  
Most importantly Falkirk had not heard of any Omega in Q branch been touched as they passed the checkpoint. Falkirk knew there were still incidents around the building of cat calls, comments, inappropriate touching and displays of dominance. After M's final words in the theatre. Falkirk was officially made MI6's Omega representative. All complaints now went to him not HR.  
  
Which was why he was here. He had come from a meeting in Accounts where a manger tried to force an Omega to take the blame for an error.  
  
Falkirk had a quiet word with the Alpha. Explaining there was a paper trail of proof it was him. He could take the slap on the wrist for the error or be fired for falsifying documents. The Alpha was smart enough to take the lesser of the punishments. As an Omega Falkirk hated confrontation, but he was having to deal with them now.  
  
When Daniel and Falkirk retired to the workshop outside of the range. Clicking 'Execute' the turret fired. The bullet passing through several reinforced concrete blocks to hit the target at the end, coming to rest in the wall behind.  
  
“That's the way to do it” Daniel said reviewing the high speed camera footage.  
  
“I will leave you to you experiments” Falkirk said moving to the door. Being in Daniel's presence as he did something he enjoyed and built a dream. The Alpha was giving off exited and relaxed pheromones, that helped the Omega after his confrontation.  
  
\--  
  
A whine drew James and Alec's attention.  
  
“He's going to do it again” Falkirk said looking up to James. “He has arranged to meet a prostitute in New York. They're going to spend his heat together” Falkirk explained.  
  
“It means he will be alone” Alec observed. “If we get there before they meet” James trailed off.  
  
“It's scheduled for two weeks” Falkirk said.  
  
“I've never taken a real holiday” Alec mused. “I don't want to fly” Falkirk added coming to sit with James.  
  
“What are we going to do about M” James asked knowing full well she would want to know why James, Alec and Falkirk were all taking time together.  
  



	17. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Papa called Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments.
> 
> Warning: Violence, Torture

Falkirk sat at a computer in an operation support suite of Q branch. Tanner sitting at the back of the room playing M in the run through. Falkirk looked at the computer generated image of Bill's intended target, being relayed to the rifles sight.  
  
“Peter you look miserable” Falkirk said turning his attention to an image of Peter and Daniel standing over Timothy as he lay on his stomach. They were on a military range in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The final version of the rifle had a passing resemblance to a swordfish without a dorsal fin. Very long with sleek lines. A bipod permanently fixed into position, looked like side fins as they were heavily reinforced to bare the recoil.  
  
“It's cold, wet and windy” Peter responded teeth charting. “Aye, It's quite balmy” Daniel responded unsympathetically.  
  
As the field test and dress rehearsal progressed to a successful conclusion Falkirk exhaled, relived.  
  
“Good work” M's voice sounded from the back of the room. Having entered without notice. She couldn't have been there long as her scent had not reached Falkirk yet.  
  
“When is the mission slated for” M asked.  
  
“Departure forty eight hours. Arrival at target four days” Tanner responded.  
  
“Plenty of time before your holiday” M said sceptically focusing on Falkirk.  
  
“Going somewhere nice” Tanner asked, pleasantly oblivious.  
  
M answered before Falkirk could. “Apparently James is taking him back to New York” M responded  
  
“And Double Oh Six is going to Jamaica at the same time” M continued just as pleasantly before turning her attention to Falkirk her tone going colder, “Via New York”  
  
“Oh” Falkirk responded trying to sound innocent before adding, “I have work to do”  
  
He returned to Cyber Division as quickly as possible. M may not know what they were up to but she knew they were up to something  
  
\--  
  
At the appointed time a satellite image appeared on the main screen showing Double Oh Three setting up the rifle that was longer than he was tall.  
  
They were in E Branch, in M's tactical suite. It was a small theatre. A row of computers below the big screen. A few rows of seats were along the back wall for M or visiting dignitaries to watch.  
  
The woman herself sat at the front row, motoring the missions progress personally. Daniel stood behind Falkirk a comforting hand rested on the Omega's shoulder.  
  
Falkirk monitored the sighting of the gun as well as the live CCTV feed from the compound.  
  
“He's in position” Falkirk said into the microphone as the target sat down at his desk starting to type.  
  
“Understood” 003 responded  
  
As the image zoomed through the wire frame model of the compound coming to rest on the red avatar indicating the target.  
  
“Is that what Double Oh Three sees” M asked indicating the computer generated image.  
  
“Yes” Falkirk responded a scent catching his attention. Looking back James stood just inside the door watching the events unfold.  
  
“Ready to fire” 003's voice crackling through the speaker. Looking to M, Falkirk waited for conformation. Getting a nod Falkirk compared the FarSight image to the CCTV.  
  
In calm regular intervals, “Ok, Ok, Ok, OK, Ok” Falkirk said. A bang sounding on the fourth 'Ok'.  
  
A moment after the shot a jolt passed through Abdul Kahan. As he crawled along the floor a trail of blood behind him, Daniel subtly tightened his grip offering what comfort he cold as they watched a man cling to the last vestiges of life. Coming to a rest, a pool of blood spreading about the now lifeless body of Abdul Kahan.  
  
“Confirmed hit” Daniel said for Falkirk. “Move to secondary target” M ordered.  
  
“Alter angle” Falkirk spoke up finding the location of the next target and relaying the information to Double Oh Three.  
  
“Ready to Fire” 003 said over the comm as he located the target.  
  
“Ok, Ok, OK” Falkirk said until he heard the shot. As the next target stilled. “Confirmed hit” Falkirk said voice tight.  
  
“Why dose it take so long” M asked after watching the second man move about before going still.  
  
“The bullet goes straight through. Unless Bill hits something vital we have to wait for them to bleed out” Daniel explained.  
  
“Very well. Move to tertiary target” M ordered. By the end two more targets were down leaving only the hired goons patrolling a house of the dead.  
  
“Well that was boring. All I did was flip a switch” 003 complained over the comm. “Bring that bloody gun back in one piece” Daniel growled back.  
  
“Good work gentlemen” M said standing and leaving.  
  
Falkirk stood as well going over to James, wrapping his arms around the Alpha. “Can we go home now” Falkirk asked.  
  
“You did well” James responded stroking down Falkirk's back. He didn't want to say good as killing was a necessary thing not a good thing. It was always hard to see the person you helped kill die.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting in the departure lounge Falkirk had his head between his knees breathing deeply.  
  
“You weren’t kidding” Alec said adding his hand to Falkirk's back as he and James sat in a pheromone fog of an Omega's fear and anxiety.  
  
Flying with Falkirk was a new sort of experience for Alec. Stressful and exhausting for all concerned. Eternally grateful that they were now on solid ground Falkirk started to relax.  
  
As the trio exited immigration they were stopped short by a black haired, blue eyed Alpha Woman. “Selene Corvin, Double Oh Two, status gained four weeks ago, preference for Twin Beretta 92Fs modified for full auto” Falkirk whispered.  
  
Alec made a show of rolling his eyes over her figure hugging leather trousers and tight shirt. “Hello” he purred.  
  
“Shove it Trevelyan. You're already booked on the next return flight, by order of  M” Selena said before looking them over, “How she expects me to do it is another thing entirely”  
  
“If you know it's hopeless why don't you go off enjoy the sights” Alec said prowling towards her. As Selene took a step forward Alec suddenly froze.  
  
“If I have to warn you again you will loose something very precious” she said letting go of Alec's crotch.  
  
“M was quite cagey on your reasons for being here something about control” Selene said following James and Falkirk as they moved off, Alec hobbling to catch up.  
  
“Research” James dismissed.  
  
“With two Double Ohs and a senior member of Q branch” Selene challenged before recognising Falkirk as one of the Omegas involved in the Q Branch fight.  
  
“We're not going to tell you” Alec hissed at her.  
  
“Then perhaps I'll tag along” she threw back undeterred by their hostility. As she was only making a nuance of her self and not actually trying to interfere the two Double Ohs let her.  
  
Going to the Hertz desk James was eventually handed a key and directed to the parking lot. Piling into the BMW saloon, James behind the wheel and Falkirk beside him. Alec and Selene still bickering behind them.  
  
Pressing his finger to the metal trim Falkirk watched the passenger air bag compartment slid open. Reaching in Falkirk pulled out a holster, handing it to Alec before pulling out the revolver. “Rugar, not your preferred finish” Falkirk said as he inspected the gun and handed it over as well.  
  
“Teacher's pet” James shot over his shoulder. Growling in response, Alec also inspected the weapon before sliding it into the supplied shoulder holster.  
  
“How did you get this” Selene asked manoeuvring to look over Falkirk's shoulder at the illicit treasure trove.  
  
“It helps to have admirers” James said giving Alec a teasing smirk. Getting a punch to the back of the head rest in response.  
  
Making a sound of confusion Falkirk pulled out a Walther in an evidence bag, looking at it clinically.  
  
“Looks like someone else has an admirer” Alec teased. James whipped round giving Alec a warning growl.  
  
“Oh please. It may as well be flowers” Alec continued to taunt.  
  
“Are you lot always like this” Falkirk snapped at all three. After a round a affirmations Falkirk held up the bag, “And this” he demanded.  
  
“War prize” Alec responded before James could say anything.  
  
“Oh I don't want to bloody know” Falkirk dismissed. Handing over the bag to James.  
  
As James inspected and loaded the gun Daniel had claimed a year ago. Falkirk pulled out it's holster and handed it to James as well. Next Falkirk pulled out a Falcon 2 checking it over as he went.  
  
“Perhaps someone else is teacher's pet” James admitted looking on enviously at the bespoke weapon. Falkirk continued, distributing extra ammunition. Pulling out two suppressors Falkirk handed the black one to James as he slid the nickel one into his own holster.  
  
With the weapons distributed James pulled out of the parking lot heading for the hotel. While James drove and Alec and Selene started up there banter again Falkirk continued pulling items out of the hidden compartment.  
  
Along with the weapons Falkirk pulled out a tiny palmtop about five inches and a host of accessories. He knew what he should find as he had authorised the requestion himself and charged Q branch in station N to prepare it. With the help and experience of Daniel they were able to bury the paper work far from Q and M.  
  
-  
  
“That's it” Falkirk said indicating the room across the hall, “he's already checked it” he added.  
  
“I would call it lucky but I don't quite believe it” Selene said looking between the indicated door and the room they had just been assigned.  
  
“If you're staying you stand guard” James instructed. “Fine” Selene responded pleasantly not concerned at James' threatening tone.  
  
“Should he be here” Selene asked Alec quietly indicating the nervous Omega. “Why not” Alec responded pulling out a heavy leather crop and wooden baton.  
  
“He's a” Selene started. Alec interrupted, looking at her directly in the eye. In a low and dangerous tone, “M dose not underestimate him. The first person that did we are about to go see”  
   
Closing her mouth and nodding Selene left Alec to his preparations going to sit on one of the two beds. She watched the three men prepare.  
  
James shoved a piece of metal underneath the hotel door of Siger Holmes, lifting it slightly to allow Falkirk to feed a black strip underneath. Alec kept a lookout in one direction of the corridor as Selene kept a lookout on the other.  
  
As Falkirk continued to feed the strip underneath the door. Images played out on the small screen. Using a joystick Falkirk angled the camera towards the bed. Suddenly a fat bleach white arse covered in freckles came into view. “We're to late” Falkirk said clearly upset.  
  
“Wait or go in” Alec asked from above them.  
  
“Wait” Falkirk said hesitantly, “We can't interrupt his heat”  
  
“We need to know as soon as we can go in” Alec said.  
  
Pulling out a cylinder an inch long from the pouch laying in front of the door. “We plant a bug” Falkirk said.  
  
Taking the camera out of Falkirk's grasp, “I'll do it” James said.  
  
“An Alpha, why don't you just can-can in there” Selene said sarcastically. An Alpha with an Omega in a heat will defend his right to mate.  
  
“I'll do it” Alec responded. “You're an Alpha too, if you haven't noticed” Selene dismissed turning her attention to Falkirk.  
  
“Fine” Falkirk said. “No you're not” James argued.  
  
“He's the only one that won't attract an Alpha's attention.” Selene reminded.  
  
“I can do it” Falkirk said grasping the bug in James' hand. Reluctantly letting go James started clearing up the items.  
  
“In and straight out” James ordered, “I'll be right here”  
  
Falkirk had already prepared a master key card for the hotel. Waving it over the receiver he pushed the door open. A wheezing grunting assaulted his ears as a sickly sweet smell mingled with the scent of his father and arousal. Screwing his face up and breathing through his mouth, Falkirk took a small step into the room.  
  
Moving passed the bathroom door Falkirk braced himself before peeking round the corner. With his Father busy Falkirk stepped forward placing the bug by the TV, directing it towards the bed.  
  
Just as quickly and quietly, Falkirk retreated. A sudden gurgled, growl sending a disgusted shiver up his spine. All but running to the door only James' quick reactions stopped it from slamming.  
  
“So what do we do for a week” Alec asked coming to a bouncing halt as he fell onto the bed. Falkirk settled into James' lap. He no longer cared if Selene knew about them or not. Clinging to his Alpha as the sound of his father's orgasm burned into his mind.  
  
“Some one has to monitor” Falkirk trailed off indicating the palmtop.  
  
The four settled into a stake out routine. Always being at least one person monitoring the feed at all times. As the days wore on, patterns emerged. One of two Betas dressed in hotel uniform would check in on Siger twice a day. Bringing food and water to the Alpha.  
  
When Falkirk left the room one day throwing an, “Out” over his shoulder. James gave Alec a nod indicating he was to follow. Coming back a few hour later with some books a laptop and a brown paper bag. He stored the bag by his and James' bed. He then sat at the small round table setting up his laptop.  
  
“Look what I've got” Alec said coming in holding up some tickets. “No thanks” Selene said, disdain in her voice as she read the name.  
  
“Fine you get to watch Jabba and Leia” Alec dismissed handing a ticket to Falkirk.  
  
“wicked” Falkirk said pleased. “Literally” He said holding up the ticket for James to see.  
  
Responding with a half hearted chuckle at the joke “We need to work on your double entendre” James responded.  
  
\--  
  
Looking out from the cocoon of his bedding James' arm wrapped about him, possessively. It was hard to tell without his glasses but he thought Selene was awake and watching them in the pre dawn light. Despite her impassive, relaxed face Falkirk couldn't help but fell a strange sense of sympathy coming from her.  
  
Since they had been forced into such close quarters. Falkirk had bought a laptop, securing it as best he could given the limited resources and time. He didn't need to hack anything as he just needed access to his own archive. Reading over the information on the most recent Double Oh. What he found he had kept from James who was just as eager to learn more about her.  
  
“It's over” Alec said as he was on watch. Falkirk threw back the covers as everyone sat up. Getting up, every one got dressed quickly  
  
The men dressed in full professional suits as Selene dressed in what had become her typical skin tight leather. Falkirk quickly pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge adding it to the paper bag from earlier in the week.  
  
As they crossed the hall James leading the way followed by Alec and Falkirk with Selene bringing up the rear. James waived the card over the lock and entered not trying for quiet. James and Alec dragged the dozing Alpha out of bed. With quick efficacy they had him bound to a chair and gagged before he could protest.  
  
“Hello again” Alec purred closing in on Siger. Alec letting out a vicious smile as he was recognised. Siger's fear started to over power the other scents in the room as he turned his eyes to his son then James  
  
With Siger restrained Alec went back to their room to wait. Falkirk picked up a cheap, tattered holdall and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Pushing the bathroom door open to a male Omega sitting at the bottom of the shower weakly rinsing himself off. Looking up with unfocused eyes, unable to quite understand what was going on.  
  
Falkirk detached the shower head and after adjusting the temperature to something above frigid. Helping the Omega that was just a few months younger than himself.  
  
Washing the hair gently massaging the scalp getting a relived groan in respond. The person before him could only be described as beautiful. Deep ivory skin a few blemishes doing nothing to detract from his beauty. With hair, such a shade of black and soft, deep brown eyes suggesting a possible Hispanic ancestry.  
  
“Who are you” he asked his voice deep and a little horse.“Thomas” Falkirk responded casually.  
  
“why are you here” he asked again after a few minutes.  
  
“It's best not to ask that one” Falkirk said just as casually giving a reassuring smile. The Omega dropping his head further, fear radiating off of him. Slowly Falkirk helped the recovering Omega to clean and dress.  
  
Falkirk pulled the Omega's foot into his lap, slipping on a shoe. “The man you were with is dangerous, with dangerous enemies. I am one of them” Falkirk said as calmly as possible, tying the lace.  
  
“But, you don't have to be afraid of me” Falkirk said sincerely before doing the same for the other foot.  
  
Pulling out a box from the bag Falkirk held it out to the other Omega. “We must be sure” Falkirk said letting him recognise the post heat contraceptive.  
  
Getting a nod, Falkirk pulled out a bottle of water and after adding a rehydration sachet held it out as the other Omega. Placing the first pill in his mouth the Omega took the bottle and swallowed.  
  
Almost automatically the Omega opened his mouth for Falkirk, moving his tongue about. It took Falkirk a moment to realise the Omega was proving he had swallowed the pill.  
  
Falkirk wrapped an arm around the Omega's waist helping him to his feet. Coming out of the bathroom the Omega stopped, eyes fixed on the bound and gagged Alpha. Selene moved to take up Falkirk's position propping up the Omega.  
  
Pulling his Father's briefcase out Falkirk opened the top. Ignoring the laptop and papers Falkirk dug deep until his fingers brushed a bundle of notes. Handing over the cash the Omega finally turned his attention from Siger Holmes.  
  
Thumbing through the bundle, “Been paid” he said, his voice tired and weak.  
  
Leaning forward, “Over paying is the last of his worries” Falkirk whispered back.  
  
“Selene will take you wherever you want to go” Falkirk said  
  
After giving the Omega the bag. Selene escorted the him out as Falkirk and James settled in for a wait.  
  
When a knock came from the door James approached. At the sound of a muffled thump James opened the door helping Alec usher the minder into the room. As they struggled passed, Falkirk held up a syringe for James to take. After the injection the bodyguard's struggling slowed before becoming completely still. The three now turned their attention to Siger Holmes.  
  
Falkirk perched himself on the corner of the bed, James and Alec spun the bound Alpha so they were looking at each other.  
  
Reaching into his inside pocket, Siger watched as his son pulled out a notepad and pen glimpsing the holster underneath.  
  
“Lets begin. What was his name” Falkirk asked knowing the answer.  
  
Alec unfastened the gag. “You little” Siger's insult cut short by James' fist connecting with his jaw.  
  
“James he needs to be able to speak” Falkirk casually admonished.  
  
“Yes, old boy. Try this” Alec added in his best public school voice, handing James a two foot long piece of thick interwoven leather, looking like baton.  
  
Bringing the thick crop down for a resounding crack. A red strip going across Siger's chest causing a growling scream. “Prefer my fist” James observed.  
  
Reaching forward Falkirk tilted his Fathers head up. “His name” Falkirk prompted. Bloodied saliva flew at him, hitting his glasses and cheek.  
  
Leaning back Falkirk pulled his glasses from his face. Blocking out the screams and cracks of leather on skin as James and Alec laid into Siger. Wiping his glasses and face, Alec and James came to a rest as Falkirk resettled his glasses.  
  
The Alpha's stress and fear becoming more intense. Falkirk focused on James' calm scent and even Alec's more subtle scent helped to calm the Omega amidst the chaos, stress and fear.  
  
“Who is he” Falkirk asked again. “Vivien War” Siger answered.  
  
Falkirk nodded and James and Alec laid into Siger again.  
  
“Matthews” Siger shouted. Falkirk nodded and the beating stopped.  
  
“Full name” Falkirk responded pen poised. “Keading Matthews” Siger said panting, snot and tears sliding down his face.  
  
“Nationality” Falkirk asked. Confused but Siger hissed “American”  
  
“Where did you spend your heat with him” Falkirk continued. Just as confused but Siger answered.  
  
“And the date” again Siger recited the date. He now knew the relevance of the questions but not their purpose.  
  
Drawing a line under the details Falkirk moved the pen, poised for the next entry. “What was the name of your previous 'partner' “ Falkirk asked.  
  
Realisation hit Siger they were about to go over everyone he had mounted. “I could not possibly remember every individual” Siger protested.  
  
“Most people like you keep a memento” Alec challenged.  
  
“I'm willing to bet they're in here” Falkirk said tapping Siger's forehead, “Lets see” He added.  
  
As they progressed back in time Falkirk taking careful note of every Omega his Father had been with. Nodding to James every time his Father lied, deceived or hesitated. Falkirk would sit back and watch with blank eyes as he was beaten. Most Falkirk knew of. Only one name had been said that Falkirk knew nothing of.  
  
Coming to the Omega Falkirk dreaded. “And the previous” Falkirk prompted.  
  
“I don't remember. Some bitch in heat” Siger spat. “Stop” Falkirk snapped before James could act.  
  
Pulling out his gun Falkirk looked to Alec indicating the gag. Screwing in the silencer as Alec forced the gag into Siger's mouth. Pulling back the slide Falkirk flipped the safety, aiming at Siger's knee cap. Falkirk suppressed the urge to look at James because he knew if he did he would crumble. With a gentle squeeze, Siger started screaming into the gag.  
  
“Clean that up” Falkirk ordered standing and going to the bathroom. Automatically picking up the ejected casing as he passed.  
  
Washing his face and focusing on regulating his breathing and heart beat. “Not now” Falkirk whined as James appeared at the bathroom door.  
  
“Just need some water” James said casually. Falkirk able to see through the lie easily. All Falkirk wanted to do was cling to his Alpha and go home.  
  
“We're ready” James said coming back.  
  
Siger watched as Falkirk returned coming to sit in front of him. Placing the gun down beside him Falkirk picked up the notepad again “Do you remember where we were” Falkirk asked voice hollow.  
  
“Frederick McLair, British, London, 3rd November 1982” Siger answered. “and previous to him” Falkirk asked  
  
As more incidents were told Falkirk noticed Siger had stopped trying to lie or deceive him. In a single movement Falkirk brought the gun to Siger's other knee pulling the trigger. As the hammer clicked harmlessly, “If I think for one moment you are playing a game I will empty the entire magazine” Falkirk threatened.  
  
Pulling the slide back Falkirk looked to his father, “There is now a built in the chamber” he warned laying down the gun again. Siger gave the details of two more Omegas he had overlooked.  
  
“And before him” Falkirk said.  
  
Siger hesitated it was brief but it was a hesitation. “Joe, Joseph Moriarty” Siger answered. “and the rest” Falkirk insisted casually. “Irish, Dublin, January 6th 1976” Siger supplied.  
  
Falkirk continued to listen to the story of the Omegas until, “That's them” Siger begged.  
  
Falkirk didn't know if his father was telling the truth or not. A mental calculation put his Father's age about eighteen but a groan from the unconscious body decided it was time to go.  
  
Quickly and efficiently Alec, James and Falkirk departed. Entering their room Selene waited everything already packed. “Are you coming with” Falkirk asked.  
  
“might as well” Selene responded.  
  
“Where are we going” Selene asked watching as Falkirk packed away the equipment. “Airport” Alec answered.  
  
“I've had seats reserved on every flight out” Falkirk explained. Placing the spent casing and the built Alec had dug out of Siger's knee in a bag. Falkirk then placed it inside the car's drop box. With everything inside he sealed the passenger air bag cover, back in place.  
  
“And that gentlemen is how you return your equipment. Complete and intact” Falkirk said trying to sound dead pan but his voice was as hollow as he felt.  
  
Falkirk sat pressed against James as the plane made it's way across the Atlantic. “I'd like to speak with her” Falkirk asked indicating Selene.  
  
“how did it go” Falkirk asked when Selene made herself comfortable in James' vacated chair.  
  
“Fine, he was exhausted. The energy bars helped” Selene said giving Falkirk a smile.  
  
“I didn't like the area. He had me drop him by a basket ball court” Selene continued.  
  
“Mulberry Lane” Falkirk asked. Getting conformation Falkirk continued “his building is just there. I'll keep an eye on him”  
  
“And you just knew that” Selene asked sceptically  
  
“Yes. Just as I know the Sancta Helena is docked at pier 17 on the Danube “ Falkirk responded. When Selene didn't quite catch on Falkirk continued, “It's quite unusual for an Alpha even in a Male Female pairing to take their Omega's name Ms Corvin”  
  
“You know about Michael” Selene challenged. Falkirk slowly nodded, “Sancta Helena, Pier 17, Danube” Falkirk repeated.  
  
“Alexander Corvinus” Selene asked.  
  
“Given my position. I could never give an Operative such compromising information, as one of their mate's murderers. All I will say is I hope you find what you're looking for” Falkirk said. Falkirk knew there were two people implicated in organising her Omega's murder. One she had already killed, her own adopted father and Patriarch Alpha of her Pack. The other was the Patriarchal Alpha of her Omega's pack.  
  
When Selene recovered Falkirk looked to her, “Could you ask James to come back” he said by way of dismissal.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the FarSight [Perfect Dark Wiki](http://perfectdark.wikia.com/wiki/FarSight_XR-20)
> 
> The bullet was from the fantasy rifle in Wanted [IMFDB Wanted](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Wanted#Fantasy_Sniper_rifle)
> 
> All specials Daniel makes were inspired from the N64 games Goldeneye and Perfect Dark
> 
> I couldn't explain this very well without disrupting the tempo. The scene outside the hotel door. If an Alpha entered the room Siger as an Alpha would know they were there. They would then have had to question him immediately or risk him calling for help.
> 
> If they had disrupted the Omega's heat to question Siger. They would have had to tie the Omega to the bed to ride out his heat alone. The only other alternative would be for Selene, Alec, James or Falkirk to take Siger's place with the Omega. So they decided to wait till the Omega came out of his heat naturally with the person he agreed to spend it with.


	18. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falkirk intervenes to help his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kudos and comments

“David” Falkirk, greeted Villiers as he entered M's outer office. “M's on the war path. I wouldn't suggest asking to speak to her” Villiers responded.  
  
Assuring the other Omega it was him that Falkirk wanted to speak to. Villiers lead them from his desk. Coming into a small kitchen just off E Branch Villiers started making tea for them both.  
  
“So what can I do for you” Villiers asked. As he continued to potter about, making the tea. A strange scent lingering as the older Omega moved about.  
  
“I would like to learn to drive. I was hoping you would help me practice” Falkirk asked. Brushing of the que.  
  
“What about Bond” Villiers asked.  
  
Shaking his head, Falkirk explained about James' attempt to teach him, ended up in an argument.  
  
“With Daniel teaching me how to shoot. I don't think James' ego could take another hit if I asked him” Falkirk said.  
  
Snorting in amusement. “For James' ego. Yes” Villiers responded.  
  
With a partner for his driving lessons sorted out. Falkirk followed Villiers back to his desk. As they moved through the offices of the Executive Branch they chatted about how well Falkirk's office had turned out. Now lacking the oppressive dark woods and rich colours.  
  
Falkirk was just discussing the layout when M looked up, spotting him through the glass wall of her office. She was talking to someone on speaker phone as she paced.  
  
Caught in the woman's line of sight and with a foreboding. “Perhaps I should make a run for it” Falkirk said, only half joking.  
  
“What is it” Falkirk asked continuing to follow Villiers and indicating M. She had broken eye contact and returned to her pacing.  
  
Villiers told him about a prominent gangster in Budapest and how he and his boat were now at the bottom of the Danube. There was now a power vacuum in eastern Europe's gangsters, causing trouble.  
  
M's angry voice interrupted them, “Send him in” she barked.  
  
Stepping into M's office. Falkirk tried to tell her he was just there to see Villiers. The other Omega having followed him in.  
  
“Your father returned from New York. It appears as if he left something behind” M accused.  
  
As Falkirk tried to hide behind indifference and boredom. M was not convinced and snapped “Bond tortured him, for what”  
  
M was Alpha and good to him. James looked up to her and so did Falkirk. If they had a formal pack she would be the Matriarchal Pack Alpha. As An Omega once challenged directly Falkirk couldn't defy her. “It wasn't James” Falkirk said.  
  
The evasiveness was not appreciated by M. “Trevelyan then... Corvin” M said. The events in New York and Budapest, suddenly linking in her mind. Now understanding why Double Oh Two had given her the same cover story as Falkirk, James and Alec.  
  
M had been careful not to let Selene anywhere near Corvinus. He may have been a criminal but he stabilised the region and was a reliable asset. Smart enough to know when to cooperate.  
  
As M saw Falkirk slowly shake his head. M looked to Villiers “Out” she ordered.  
  
The older Omega hesitated a moment. He knew some conversations were beyond him, even as the PA of MI6's Director.  
  
“Report” M ordered once Villiers had left. Falkirk rattled of the series of events. Starting with his monitoring of his Father. Leading to him putting a bullet in his Father's knee.  
  
“He lost the leg” M stated neutrally, with Falkirk nodding in response. He had deliberately avoided finding out what had happened to his father once they had left him.  
  
Noticing she had only been told the physical events not the motivation. “Revenge” M asked, surprised when Falkirk shook his head.  
  
Deciding to be truthful Falkirk explained how the hacker, he had been tracking for MI6 was now confirmed as his half brother. It had not taken him long to identify Jim Moriarty from the few new names his father had given him.  
  
M was more calm than Falkirk expected given what he had told her. “What have you found” M asked.  
  
With a name to go on Falkirk had started to build up a profile of Jim Moriarty. He had found extensive contacts and cells through Britain and Europe. There were smaller cells in North America and Middle East. Little to nothing in the far East, Australia, Africa and South America. Falkirk had not hid any of this from MI6. He had just been economical with the original source to his research(Siger Holmes).  
  
“I want a Full report including what happened in New York” M ordered.  
  
When Falkirk acknowledged the order. “Were you ever going to tell me” M asked, almost sounding hurt.  
   
M's hurt tone also sparked a hurt feeling in Falkirk's chest. “When I needed to borrow a few Operatives” Falkirk answered giving a hesitant smile.  
  
M reminded Falkirk had a few Operatives at his disposal. Appearing to be amused by the concept.  
  
“A few more then” Falkirk asked hopefully. Like a child asking for extra pocket money.  
  
“Why” M asked. Falkirk gave his suspicions. That Moriarty was preparing something and how he was targeting Sherlock and Mycroft, Siger's legitimate children. There was still no attempt to trace Falkirk Holmes by Moriarty, or the other illegitimate children.  
  
“Keep me informed” M asked, “I do worry” she added.  
  
Taking it as a dismissal Falkirk got up. M's voice stilling him as he approached the door.  
  
“If I, 'find out', you had something to do with Corvinus” M warned a maternal smile playing on her lips. Falkirk reassured, she would not 'Find Out' he hand anything to do with the dead gangster.  
  
Despite having deceived her and done enough to be flung in a prison M seemed in a good mood. Closing the door again, drawing the woman's attention. Falkirk looked at her.  
  
“Is it Mr Hudson” Falkirk asked.  
  
Jumping topic to a potential spy in his Father's house hold, did not faze M. Falkirk had been thinking about it hard. M knew too quickly about his kidnapping and there were a few other bits and pieces. Like Siger' secret visit to New York, usually it was Falkirk that would have told her. Now there was the leg and M immediately looking to him.  
  
“I could not possibly comment on an agent” M's statement, as good as an admission.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk watched the CCTV image of James leaving the building. They had gotten a lead on Le Chiffre's second. Mr White was hiding in Italy.  
  
Memories of his and James' trip to Italy playing in his mind. Falkirk had learned nothing but he had placed flowers on the grave of his Papa and Grandmother.  
  
 “Good luck” Falkirk said hoping it was not a jinx.  
  
The next morning Falkirk manoeuvred the car around the suburban streets, under the careful guidance of David Villiers. Two L plates scaring the F-types elegant appearance.  
  
Bringing the practice session to a close Falkirk pulled into a car park and stretched cramping legs.  
  
“So what was the argument about” Villiers asked coming to stand beside Falkirk. He had been pushing for greater details on why James had not been a good teacher.  
  
“James, didn't quite understand why I wasn't keen on using the accelerator. He then kept stamping on the imagery brake” Falkirk answered. The high strung Double Oh not doing well when he wasn't in the driving seat.  
  
“David” Falkirk called looking at the other man.  
  
When he got Villiers full attention. “You smell different” Falkirk said hesitantly, concerned about offending the other Omega but the scent had been bugging him. It reminded him of the sickly sweet scent of a heat but it had been clinging to the other Omega for too long.  
  
Lifting an eye brow, “different” Villiers asked.  
  
Nodding, “Like heat but, different not quite as sickly” Falkirk said.  
  
Villiers ushered him into the car heading back. Villiers pulled to a stop not far from MI6. “Wait here” Villiers barked, exiting the car.  
  
Falkirk was getting concerned. He did not usually pick things up from Villiers. Now bringing up the strange scent and not being able pick up on any other ques was putting Falkirk on edge.  
  
“Sorry I...” Falkirk started when Villiers returned. Villiers interrupted, handing him a bag and was reassured that he had done nothing wrong.  
  
“Can I use your loo” Villiers asked as he followed Falkirk into his office. Nodding Falkirk motioned the the door containing a private wash room attached to his office.  
  
Sitting down Falkirk started going through his tasks for the day. A click sounded as Villiers exited the wash room coming to it across from Falkirk.  
  
“Oh” Falkirk said. Realisation hitting him. Villiers placing a small white stick on the desk.  
  
“It turned out well” Villiers said casting his eyes over the Cherry wood Mackintosh desk and matching furniture. The office's soft white walls replacing the oppressive oak panelling and gone was the blood red carpet for a soft, tight weave oatmeal. Some prints of dramatic skyscapes decorated the walls. The affect oddly calming for such a high pressure institution.  
  
“David” Falkirk called bringing Villiers attention to the pregnancy test. Falkirk able to read the LED screen, even upside down. He waited for Villiers to finally confirm what he could read.  
  
“It's traditional that you become God Parent” Villiers said looking at the test. The tradition, the first Omega to scent the pregnancy becoming one of the God Parents.  
  
“that means James would be part of his life” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Always finding the bright spot” Villiers responded, less than pleased with the Alpha's presence.  
  
\--  
  
“It's happening tonight” Falkirk said approaching M. “What” M snapped packing items into a bag.  
  
“Sherlock and Moriarty” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Are we in a position to move against his network” M demanded. Falkirk shaking his head in response.  
  
“You may deal with it, without compromising the investigation” M ordered. “But” Falkirk started.  
  
“Deal with it” M snapped marching out the door.  
  
Watching M leave Falkirk was at a loss. At least she had not prevented him interfering, completely. As long as he didn't compromise the investigation into Moriarty's network he could help Sherlock.  
  
Heading back to Q Branch. “What are you dealing with” Villiers asked following Falkirk.  
  
Falkirk had not noticed his companion until he spoke. “A psychopathic brother and a Sociopathic brother” Falkirk responded.  
  
When Falkirk asked about Villiers accompanying him. “Restricted duty” Villiers responded taping his flat stomach.  
  
With the other Omega following him. Falkirk entered his office. Right now Moriarty was leading Sherlock a merry chase around London. Falkirk was throwing out possibilities. Villiers shooting most down in the interest of national security, impracticality or they would expose Falkirk's association to Sherlock.  
  
“Dose anyone have anything this Moriarty wants” Villiers asked after being used as a sounding board for Falkirk.  
  
“No” Falkirk said exasperated. Cradling his head in his hands. They were sitting at the conference table, beside each other. Some tea and snacks having been brought in for their brain storming session.  
  
“M goes for something a person needs and if they are not aware of the need all the better” Villiers responded.  
  
“What dose he need” Falkirk whined.  
  
“What dose every criminal need” Villiers speculated. “To know how they have slipped up” Villiers continued answering for Falkirk.  
  
There was one way Moriarty had slipped up. He had organised world wide bombings, including one for Le Chiffre. It was the only thing he had on Moriarty and the security breach had already occurred.  
  
Falkirk sat back “there is something” he said voice quiet and distant. “But I can't do it” Falkirk dismissed.  
  
“Why not” Villiers asked.  
  
“At worst. You, I and a few others could be up on charges of treason and assisting terrorism” Falkirk informed.  
  
“Why me” Villiers said, incredulous.  
  
“I'm telling them it's your Idea” Falkirk responded teasingly starting to tap away on his laptop.  
  
“James not fulfilling you needs” Villiers said, stretching to read Falkirk's screen.  
  
Giving Villiers a condescending look. “No she's more Stanley Grimshaw's type” Falkirk responded dryly.  
  
From Falkirk's desk on the other side of the office. The intercom sounded with Annie saying, “Scary Woman on her way up”  
  
Seeing the familiar Alpha enter his office.“Double Oh Two” Falkirk greeted.  
  
“Hello” Selene responded taking up the one of the other vacant chairs. She looked between M's PA and Falkirk's computer screen. A Prostitute's details on display. It was high class but still a prostitute.  
  
“Do you fancy playing bodyguard” Falkirk asked turning his attention to Selene.  
  
Selene looked pointedly at the older Omega and M's snake in the room. Like most Alphas she did not trust an Omega who covered their scent ques. “I can only go on officially sanctioned missions” Selene responded  
  
“Like Budapest” Villiers responded. Used to dealing with Alphas, suspicious of him as a masking Omega, and M's eyes and ears in the building. Most were wary of him. Villiers liked to play up to it.  
  
“Nothing occurred in Budapest” Falkirk said cutting off the argument before it could start.  
  
“Yes. Everyone has agreed. No one knows anything about Budapest. Not Me, not M, not Thomas, no one” Villiers said. “Pretty damning, how much an intelligence agency doesn't know” Villiers continued.  
  
Seeing Villiers winding up the Alpha and scenting Selene's agitation, wanting to respond. “Make your self useful. I want full surveillance on this address” Falkirk said handing Villiers a piece of paper.  
  
With a final warning on making the Watcher good ones. Falkirk left his office Selene on his heels. “Have fun” Villiers called after them.  
  
The dull rumble of an engine and tyres on the road. Selene's scent, filling the enclosed cabin. Falkirk focused, keeping himself relaxed. He placed the earwig in his ear and switched on the radio. He could hear the Watches(surveillance team) setting up.  
  
Falkirk had avoided involving Daniel, in case he demanded to come. The Alpha had a strange type of dominance in him. He would not react well to The Woman, as another Dominant or as an Alpha.  
  
As the noise of the tyres died away followed by the sound of the engine. Falkirk could hear through the ear piece, someone moving about in a cavernous space.  
  
Getting out Falkirk approached the door, ringing the bell. When a Alpha opened the door looking over the pair. With deep red hair and blue eyes, looking dismissive. “You need an appointment” She said.  
  
Focusing her attention on Falkirk, “She dose not do, Omegas. Too easy”  
  
Before the door could close Selene took quick careful aim at the middle of the Alpha's head. “Quiet would be, appreciated” Falkirk requested, falsely pleasant.  
  
Pushing the door open Falkirk stepped inside. Over the earpiece Falkirk could hear John Watson, “Gottle of Gear, Gottle of Gear”  
  
Following the sounds in the house. Falkirk ascended the stairs. Selene staying and covering Kate. Taking a deep breath Falkirk pushed open the bedroom door.  
  
A woman stood over the bed phone in hand wearing stockings, heals and a great amount of non concealing lace. Being very unfamiliar with the female from Falkirk couldn't help freezing at the sight.  
  
“Who's that” Called the Alpha woman bound to the bed.  
  
“No speaking without permission” Irene admonished sending a glare to the intruding Omega  
  
The scent of lust was also completely different from a man. So much so that it confused Falkirk for a moment, in it's identification. Only his body's instinctual reaction to the pheromones identifying it for him.  
   
When Irene took a step forward Falkirk gave himself a mental slap turned and walked onto the landing. As expected the irate dominatrix followed.  
  
“Ms Adler” Falkirk greeted, turning back to face her.  
  
“who are you what do you want” Irene growled just before noticing Kate waiting blow. Selene still had the gun trained on the other woman.  
   
“I believe you have come into the possession of something of value” Falkirk said calmly drawing Irene's attention. “But you don't know what it means, do you” Falkirk continued.  
  
Irene stepped up close to the Omega. Brushing the hair off his ear as the other hand rested casually on his hip.  
  
“So what do I have” Irene purred leaning in close. She was playing the dominant Alpha towards the Omega.  
  
Falkirk remembered Double Oh One pulling the same trick. Falkirk realised that after all he had been through. The display of Dominance from a stranger was no longer having the same effect as it used to.  
  
“I don't know” Falkirk stated mater of factly. Irene could see the lie in the Omega and how he didn't care if she could see it or not.  
  
Stepping back disappointed. Omegas were meant to be easily dominated. This one however was defying her.  
   
“I know who can find out though” Falkirk said.  
  
Irene was frustrated, Omegas were meant to just roll over at the merest hint of authority. She was feeling out of her depth. So used was she to dealing with an Alpha or Beta's dominance she was unsure of an Omega showing it. “Who” Irene demanded.  
  
Falkirk smiled. Irene was masking her body language well but he could scent her nervousness. “Who, is not the question, how is” Falkirk said.  
  
“Sherlock Holmes is the person you need. Getting him, is the problem” Falkirk said.  
  
“If how is the problem, you obviously don't know men” Irene challenged. She was trying gather he wits and regain control of the situation. And she saw, she was being laughed at.  
  
Falkirk ducked his head, shoulder rolling in silent laughter. “I know Alphas” Falkirk shot back turning to leave.  
  
“What do I need to do to get him” Irene asked aggression lacing her voice. Falkirk knew she wouldn't let him leave.  
  
“Sherlock must come to you. He will only come if there is a puzzle to solve or he is made to” Falkirk explained.  
  
“As luck would have it. Sherlock's Brother is charged with protecting the secrets of the realm. He can make Sherlock come” Falkirk said. He gave a pointed look to the bedroom. Making sure Irene knew he was referring the prominent royal in her bedroom.  
   
“You already have the puzzle” Falkirk said, turning his eyes to the phone in The Woman's hand.  
  
With someone able to decode what she had taken from the MI6 client. And a way to force him here Irene turned back towards the bedroom.  
  
With a dismissive “Thank you” thrown over her shoulder, Irene started to walk away.  
  
Falkirk wasn't done with her yet. “I even know who you best buyer is” Falkirk said.  
  
Irene was not pleased. This interaction was not going well for the Dominatrix. The Omega was playing her like an instrument in expert hands. She much preferred to be the musician playing someone else.  
  
Turning back to the Omega Irene controlled her Alpha instinct to force the Omega to submit as she knew it wouldn't end well. “Who” Irene asked.  
  
Instead of answering. Falkirk slowly approached and held out his hand.  
  
Irene could see what he wanted. The phone was her lifeline but the Omega had all the cards anyway so reluctantly handed it over.  
  
Dialling the number Falkirk waited for the first ring. Then gave Irene some problematic information.“Your preferred buyer is about to shoot the only person who can decode the message”  
  
Falkirk also gave Irene the opening she would need. “They buyer's network has been compromised”  
  
Irene listened as the the phone rang. As Falkirk concentrated on the audio from the earpiece.  
  
Staying alive interrupted the conversation Falkirk was listening to over the earpiece. “this had better be important” Falkirk heard Moriarty say.  
  
“Your network has been compromised” Irene said repeating Falkirk's words, cool and controlled.  
  
Falkirk flinched at the volume of Moriarty's shout.  
  
“Your network has been compromised and the only person who can confirm this is standing in front of you” Irene said into the phone.  
  
There was more, then came the point Falkirk had been desperate for. “Sorry wrong day to die”  Moriarty said to his brother and John.  
  
Immensely relived at Moriarty's words Falkirk turned to descend the stairs as Irene continued to talk.  
  
Reaching the bottom. Selene holstered her weapon and Kate was able to breath a sigh of relief. Heading for the door, Irene's voice then resonated around the foyer from the landing above them.  
  
“I could have you, make you beg” Irene called in a show of defiance.  
  
Deciding to take a leaf out of James' book Falkirk gracefully returned to Irene. Placing his hands on the barely covered hips. Falkirk leaned in his forehead just about to touch her neck, exposing his in an outwardly submissive pose.  
  
“I beg so sweetly” Falkirk's breathy voice washing warm air across her skin.  
  
“I love being held down” he added rotating his head to the other side. Breathing in deeply, her lust filled Alpha scent. Sure she could scent his own vaguely aroused scent but no where near where it should be. Given her barely clad state and subtle dominant posturing.  
  
“Unfortunately, you are completely lacking anything I'm interested in” Falkirk said. As he looked pointedly at her smooth crotch.  
  
“How disappointing” He said, voice going completely bored and uninterested. Irene's growl was music to Falkirk's ears as he left her standing.  
  
Returning downstairs Falkirk heard Irene taking.“Well your Majesty are you ready for me” Irene said.  
  
Falkirk pulled the uncomfortable device from his ear. Switching off the radio they walked back to the car.  
  
As Falkirk pulled the car door open his phone rang. Lifting the device to his ear.  
  
Falkirk looked to Selene, “Someone just tried to kill M”  
  



	19. Quartermaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone helps Falkirk in his investigation into Mitchell. Well he can't have someone else beating him to the punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am following the life of Q rather than James Bond. However I found Quantum of Solace to be rather weak and a bit disjointed(good chase, title sequence, a tiny bit of plot, long boring chase, a tiny bit more plot, dear god not another chase, I'm board and only half paying attention as I play on my phone, good line 'You will wake up with your balls in your mouth and your willing replacement standing over you', half decent fight, okay ending).
> 
> I wish they had ran with the concept of 'We have people everywhere', Who could James trust, who could M trust, could they trust each other. I would then have had Tanner turn out to be a bad guy. Possibly shooting M or Bond in the back.
> 
> So integration with Quantum of Solace will be limited

Falkirk was examining a computer in the high rise London flat of Craig Mitchell. M and James speaking not far off.  
  
“I don't thing he smoked” James dead panned just before M threw an ashtray across the room. Falkirk hit James' shoulder at the insensitivity of the Alpha's remark.  
  
“I hope you didn't see this coming” M said speaking to Falkirk. Quickly shaking his head Falkirk turning back to the computer.  
  
As M argued with James a phrase suddenly jumped out. Clearing his throat Falkirk drew her attention again. “Someone else said 'We have people everywhere' “ Falkirk reminded.  
  
“Look into it and him” M ordered.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk sat back tapping his fingers idly on his desk. Grimshaw had just not tended contracts properly or fully investigated the companies and their production methods. The damage he had done was through incompetence rather than maliciousness. Lions had been his right hand man hoping he would escape direct notice, as he acted as an agent.  
  
As part of the investigation into Lions. Hundreds of pieces of equipment were tested. None had unexpected vulnerabilities as Falkirk suspected they had. He had gone through the test records and even inspected a range of devices himself.  
  
The problem with Lions. No one knew who he was working for. He had been gathering intelligence but had not distributed it or made contact with anyone. His interrogations had not revealed anything either. He was more afraid of his spy masters than of MI6 and it's inquisitors.  
   
Now the exDeputy director of Cyber Division was linked to a trigger phrase. Spoken by a random bad guy and a supposedly trustworthy Bodyguard.  
  
Standing Falkirk made his way to the Executive Branch. Approaching a conference room Falkirk started playing with the overly stylised interface being projected onto the glass wall.  
  
Pulling open a cabinet Falkirk pulled out the network cable and connecting his laptop to the base unit. His finger flew across his keyboard a look of speculation turning to a frown.  
  
“Who are you” demanded a I.T. technician coming into the room. Every piece of equipment was monitored inside the building. I.T. would have been informed the moment the base unit went offline. Just as every piece of equipment needed a live connection to function.  
  
“Unimportant” Falkirk responded unplugging his laptop and standing.  
  
“I'm finished here” Falkirk said exiting the room.  
  
“You can't” the technician shouted after him.  
  
“Yes I can” Falkirk interrupted, nodding to Tanner on the way passed.  
  
After E Branch Falkirk went to the Security Branch. In the security offices for bodyguards. Falkirk approached an older Alpha who carried himself with the air of authority. “Excuse me, What work station did Craig Mitchell use” Falkirk asked.  
  
“ID” came the gruff but respectful demand. Ever since the Q Branch riot all the guards had been more respectful to Omegas because they weren't sure which one had started it.  
  
Falkirk duly handed over his ID for the man to inspect. After a short phone conversation the Alpha returned the ID with a respectful “Sir”  
  
Pointing to a set of four desks. With several computes on them. “There, communal use” the Alpha said.  
  
“Did he have a preference, Eh..” Falkirk asked trailing off, waiting for a name.  
  
Immediately he went to the workstation that James would have chosen. Circling the desks Falkirk could see the whole room with none able to see the screen.  
  
“Right you are sir and the lads call me Kip” the Alpha confirmed.  
  
As Falkirk placed his laptop in front of the PC. Kip added, “They have all be checked over”  
  
Kip followed him round to the back of the desks. “Not that I'm discouraging you. Bad business when you can't trust the man at your back. It can't be cleared up soon enough, for moral” Kip hastily added, voice dropping very quiet at the end.  
  
Finally looking up Falkirk took in the atmosphere in the room. The dozen or so security, bodyguards and police milling around. Their relaxed attitudes not quite fitting with the scents coming of the Alphas.  
  
“I didn't realise it was that bad” Falkirk responded tuning back to his laptop.  
  
“You're suspicious of everyone and everyone is suspicious of you” Kip responded shaking his head. Realising the calm Omega was affecting him. Kip shut his mouth with an audible snap  
  
“Find something” Kip asked.  
  
Falkirk cursing himself for not controlling his reactions. “Nothing I can discuss” Falkirk responded.  
  
Repeating the process with the other stations Falkirk stood, his silent guardian watching.  
  
“Security Cameras” Falkirk asked and was duly pointed out both the obvious and concealed cameras.  
  
“Well hopefully the cloud of suspicion will be lifted soon” Falkirk reassured. He then flipped the barker for all the room's computers. Disconnecting Mitchell's computer Falkirk called Hal up to help him back down with all of it.  
  
-  
  
“That's him” the techie from that morning accused as Falkirk entered the I.T. Room.  
  
I.T. technically falling under Q Branch and him as head of Cyber Division. However it was considered maintenance rather than Operational support. So it was generally left to run it's self.  
  
After having his ID checked the IT Manager showed Falkirk through to the server room.  
  
Just as Falkirk was about to disconnect a server from the network the Manager protested. “You can't do that. Without a live connection the users will be locked out”  
  
“Really I didn't know that” Falkirk said, pulling the jack. It took only a few moments for all the phones in the adjoining room to go mad. Pulling the server from the cabinet. Falkirk started inspecting it.  
  
“I must insist” the manager said. The Beta was working himself up to a full blown panic.  
  
“M's going ballistic” a different Techie interrupted. The Manager looked to Falkirk desperately.  
  
“Tell her, Thomas would like to go to Claridge's for afternoon tea” Falkirk said pleasantly to the Techie.  
  
The Techie looked uncertain but did go to deliver the message. Coming back a few moments later, “She says half past two in the garage and if you could please hurry up” the Techie relayed.  
  
“Thank you” Falkirk said.  
  
Yanking the power cord he walked out the room with the server perched on his hip.  
  
-  
  
Falkirk was concerned. He, Hal and Tigress were in one of the labs. Tigress was suppressing the desire to look at the security camera in the corner. Falkirk couldn't blame her, it was scary to think there someone watching over them, him.  
  
They had found the evidence that had turned Mitchell. The fact Falkirk found Mitchell's family was also troubling. As the MI6 archives currently stated he had none.  
  
Falkirk had found the evidence too easily, far too easily. There was a vulnerability in the hardware that allowed them to circumvent MI6's security. He found it in the Graphics Card. Someone directly controlled the image on Mitchell's screen without using the system memory. Given what he read and how it was delivered Falkirk couldn't blame Mitchell for not having faith in MI6's ability to protect him, his fiancé, his sister or his nephews and nieces.  
  
There was no way of reconstructing a Graphics Card's memory. Someone, somehow managed to get the message to be written to a special place on the hard drive. In the Paging Files Falkirk was able to recover the message. Not only did it show they had a problem with all MI6's hardware. It showed someone was in their system, who was helping Falkirk in his investigation.  
  
The only comfort was this was beyond himself so would be beyond Moriarty. Hal, Tigress and Falkirk as the best hackers had been investigating the Squatter as they had been calling him.  
  
They had found the Squatter had been there a long time. He had two targets beyond the general information that MI6 dealt with. One was M. CCTV of her had been uploaded to servers around the world, schedules and her personal archives had also been accessed  
  
The other was himself. Schedules, psychological assessments, archives, interactions and CCTV. Falkirk thought he had destroyed one piece of security footage in particular. Hal had squealed when he found it. Tigress had been impresses as Hal looked shell shocked.  
  
Now they stood in silence. All feeling eyes on them from an unknown watcher. Looking to Hal Falkirk made his voice as hard as possible. A difficult thing since the man had just seen him pad into a shower naked and fuck an Alpha and Double Oh.  
  
“My bond to Double Oh Seven is considered Eyes Only” Falkirk said to Hal. Tigress was not a concern as she already knew, and knew how damaging the information could be to herself. Falkirk waited for the Beta to acknowledge.  
  
“Are you aware what will happen to you, both of you. If James finds out about locker room and you knowing about it” Falkirk said. He left the implied threat of of a raging Double Oh to their imaginations.  
  
Hal gave him a frightened nod. Tigress raked her eyes over Falkirk, “You have a fine ass boss”  
  
-  
  
“David not joining us” Falkirk greeted as he got into the car.  
  
“No I have asked him to take leave during this time” M responded. She looked over the frighted and stressed Omega with concern.  
  
As the car pulled off M needed something and she couldn't indulge Falkirk's fear at the moment. “Are you still friends with Director Wade” M asked pleasantly.  
  
“Yes I suppose so” Falkirk responded  
  
“I would like to know the CIA's interest in Dominic Green” M said.  
  
“I will enquire” Falkirk responded.  
  
Arriving at the hotel Falkirk blocked M's path before they could move away from the car. He asked for all her communications equipment.  
  
Accepting there was a reason behind his odd behaviour M duly handed over two phones and removed her watch. Leaving his own phone as well as M's items in the car they headed into the hotel  
  
After their waiter placed the last item down. Falkirk poured his tea and took a couple of sandwiched off the stand.  
  
Falkirk had four points to make with M. The first was their system. Mitchell the next point, whoever was in there system and his solution the last two.  
  
“Our system is fundamentally compromised” Falkirk informed and sipped his tea. M had a look of annoyance and relief. Filially about to get some answers.  
  
Placing the reconstructed message to Mitchell, that he had taken from his workstation. It detailed how Mitchell, his friends and family would be destroyed. If he did not help Mr White at the appointed time. It also detailed a payment as gratitude.  
  
“Mitchell was not a threat until just before you left for Italy.” Falkirk informed as M read over the document.  
  
“Is this possible” M asked.  
  
Falkirk scanned the room. Seeing an old couple enjoying an afternoon tea. An Alpha Male and a small round Beta or Omega. It was hard to tell from the distance.  
  
Indicating the couple and making sure M could see them Falkirk spoke. “If I so desired. I could put images in his computer. Create supporting search records on his computer, and on the records of a search engine. Create historical credit card records. And put him to the top of a list of people the Police are investigating. From the comfort of my pyjamas I could send him to prison as a paedophile. All because he was in my line of sight.”  
  
Looking away from the couple Falkirk met M's eye. “In the grand scheme of things. Is one Murder and one suicide a high price to pay. How far would Edward go to protect David or James me. You have two children how far would you go, if they were in danger and you knew MI6 couldn't protect them” Falkirk said.  
  
“It sounds like 'We have people everywhere' was a trigger phrase. It doesn't look like they have people everywhere” M said with Falkirk agreeing. She pointedly ignored how far a rational person could go with the right pressure point.  
  
“You suspected Lions had an association to your father” M asked.  
  
“He used dataDyne hardware and Daddy owns part of it. There is no evidence of a closer link than that, between the two” Falkirk answered.  
  
“I could always go ask him if he has links to an evil organisation” Falkirk offered, innocently. M gave a dark chuckle at the prospect. An Omega inquisitor could be a very frightening thing in her opinion. She had just never been able to find one.  
  
When M asked about dataDyne she opened up a host of potential suspect.  
  
“I don't know. The vulnerabilities in the hardware seems too convenient for standard incompetence but there are a host of reasons both benign and malicious for them. From forcing companies into perpetual upgrades to being able to compromise any system they choose. It may not even be dataDyne itself. It could be the Chinese, where dataDyne have the majority of their manufacturing. Or it could be anyone else who knows about the vulnerabilities in dataDyne hardware. I myself, have commissioned a Trojan Horse program. It will access all affected dataDyne systems around the world. It will be ready for testing in three weeks” Falkirk informed.  
  
Mitchell was an inconvenience in Falkirk's opinion he was not the problem. With M as the Alpha leading the conversation. Falkirk was having difficulty bringing up the scary thing he found. Just as M was about to ask a question Falkirk called “M” with a slight whine to his voice.  
  
Seeing and scenting the fear from the Omega. M stopped her questioning and told Falkirk to continue.  
  
“I didn't find the message fragment. Someone else ensured it survived for me.” Falkirk informed. M did not look pleased with the new information. She was experienced enough to be encouraging to the Omega who may be frightened to bring up more bad news to an Alpha.  
  
“We, You and I specifically have been watched by someone for some time.” Falkirk said. He then outlined what the Squatter had been doing on their system. “Whoever is in our system. Has been there since before I joined MI6, five years at least” Falkirk said.  
  
“Why do you think he was not the one to turn Mitchell” M asked.  
  
“I don't. But if he was the one to blackmail Mitchell why did he help me find the message to Mitchell.” Falkirk said.  
  
M thought Falkirk had a point. The person in there system had revealed himself to help Falkirk and to protect her. As a tactician she knew that whoever it was had sacrificed a lot in showing them the vulnerability. “What is so important, to burn such a valuable source” M mused.  
  
Shaking off the though of the Squatter's motivations. M turned her attention to Falkirk again.”You have a solution” M asked.  
  
Falkirk hesitated. No one in their right mind who relied on an IT system would go for his plan. However it was the only plan Falkirk could see to deal with the Squatter on there system and the vulnerabilities of the dataDyne hardware. “Like an infection remove all affected hardware” Falkirk said.  
  
“How long” M demanded.  
  
“Working around he clock three weeks minimum” Falkirk said. He had expected the question and done the calculations methodically.  
  
“Three days maximum. Use who and what you need. I want it done” M ordered.  
  
“Impossible” Falkirk said at the arbitrary number. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could coordinate and replace every piece of computer hardware in MI6, in the time.  
  
When M spoke Falkirk looked at her. Asking her to repeat what she said M gave him a proud maternal smile. The Alpha's smile making the Omega's insides tingle. She was showing him faith and every instinct as an Omega screamed at him to live up to her expectations.  
  
“If you don't do it. You will have the shortest reign as Quartermaster” M repeated.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Q is Q and all is right in the world. Everyone lives happily ever after. If you believe that you didn't notice Silva's cameos or Moriarty is still out there.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting throughout this part of the series. They have helped see me through the times I was reading the same chapter several times. To get as many mistakes out of them as possible.
> 
> It will be about a month again before I start uploading the next part of Falkirk's life. I need a break from editing and proofreading, as I find it the hardest part of the creative process. I also need to catch up on reading and do a bit more writing which I really enjoy. 
> 
> I may upload something that I have been working on. It is one of two fics. This one an Omega-verse version. Based in the concept of a more ruthless M. Being blinded to the harm she is doing by concentrating on the big picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who read, left Kudos and comments on the first instalment. I hope you will enjoy the second instalment.
> 
> ff_fan
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Point of reference. 
> 
> 'que' a change in scent marking a state e.g. fear, arousal, relaxation. Betas do not give or detects ques. Alphas are attuned to Omega's ques while not always aware of ques from other Alphas. Omegas can detect ques from Alphas and most Omega's
> 
> I use Ms for Alpha woman. Miss for Beta and Omega. 
> 
> 'boi' is a common term used for omega males. Considered to be less offensive then 'Bitch' but still demeaning.


End file.
